


【银土】不知道为什么就是车多，这可能是abo的本质吧

by Sakatatoushirou



Category: Gintama
Genre: ABO, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 91,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatatoushirou/pseuds/Sakatatoushirou
Summary: 就是abo，没有大纲不知道会发展成什么样的日常沙雕，貌似肉很多？（我是个清水写手要相信我）有很多朋友在问生子，我个人不是很喜欢生子所以emmmmm可能有子没生





	1. Chapter 1

江户的夜并不寂静，甚至称得上喧嚣。而在这其中闹腾的尤其厉害的，便是歌舞伎町。

在这个溢满了堕落与罪恶的阴暗角落里，有一种合法交易，惊人却又毫不意外的，在这里被垄断。

那便是抑制剂交易。

意料之外，但确实在情理之中。

说起来，国家虽然统一提供抑制剂，但是价格昂贵而且品质低下，要不是没得选根本没几个人愿意用。

抑制剂这东西其实就是经过特殊处理的信息素，毕竟这玩意儿的工作原理就是注射异性的信息素以调和体内周期性分泌过量的信息素从而达到抑制效果，要是一个不小心打错了那基本就相当于打了春药。

 

还是强效的那种。

 

像这种竞争对手以国家为单位的高风险产品，只要没穷疯了的商家都不会去碰，也就好巧不巧的给了歌舞伎町机会。

反正这儿从来不缺热衷于给国家找膈应的有脑子没脑子的傻b，自然也不缺能把生意做起来的人才。

于是，在某个人或者组织的领导下，歌舞伎町默不作声地垄断了抑制剂交易。

并不是多么意外的事，或者说大家都早已习惯。

 

由于吉原的特殊性，百华和歌舞伎町之间一直有着密切的抑制剂交易往来。

默默地呼出一口烟，月咏倚在卡车边上，紫色的眼瞳随着一顶顶集装箱后的鸭舌帽盲目地移动，脑子里却在胡思乱想。

 

吉原游女人数众多，对抑制剂的需求庞大而不可估量。就像这样一次几卡车的进货量，她最少也要半年跑一趟才能保证需求。

就依吉原和歌舞伎町的这层关系，说她在打夜王凤仙之前从没见过坂田银时，怕是没人相信。

 

确实，男人那头显眼的银发，早在两人正式招呼上对方之前，就将她晃得眼睛生疼。

 

身为百华首领，她怎么可能因为晴太一句话就对外来入侵者放松警惕，尤其是这三个家伙明显实力不俗。

就算日轮开了口，照常理她也不会这么轻易的把信任交出去。

 

她不是没见过坂田银时。

不少次，男人晃着那一头银发，带着那个蹦蹦跳跳的橙头发小姑娘和唠唠叨叨的眼睛少年从她面前的街上走过去，总能成功吸引她的目光。

 

她清楚地感觉到，那三人之间的羁绊，温馨的气氛渗透进周围的空气里，伴随着女孩子的欢声笑语靠近，然后远去。

她清晰地看到男人眼里的宠溺和温柔。

 

她会那么轻易地信任坂田银时，因为她知道，有那种眼神的人，但得起这份信任。

 

不过啊，日轮居然觉得自己喜欢那家伙。

她到底是怎么做出这种惊人的判断的。

 

果然是……女人的天赋技能八卦脑补的力量吗？

 

自己可是早就放弃女人的身份了啊……而且退一万步讲，坂田银时和她同为Alpha，两个人见面不打起来就谢天谢地了，要产生感情顶多也就是Alpha之间的相互欣赏之情，爱情之类的是不可能打吧？

毕竟Alpha的天性不可小觑啊！小看初始设定的家伙可是会死得很惨的！

 

还是说，日轮她是故意的？

想到这儿，月咏心下一沉。

自己对她的感情，明明藏的很好的……应该。

 

缓缓呼出一口烟，胸中的郁结却吐不出去。

左右是横梗在那儿，月咏眼一闭，索性收了烟管儿，站直了打算活动活动筋骨。

 

在批发商那儿搞定了给游女们的Omega抑制剂，她还得去零售的小贩那儿给自己整两只Alpha的。

毕竟她的发情期也在这两天。

 

心里装着事儿，走路的时候不免走神儿。

就像她这么胡思乱想神游太虚，撞上人只是早晚的问题。

 

对面的人行色匆匆，也是一副心不在焉的样子。虽然那人在最后关头似乎亡羊补牢的向旁开错了两步，可两人的肩膀还是撞了一下。

月咏条件反射地回头，对方却像赶时间似的，头也没回一下，只留低低的道了一句对不起。

 

低沉沙哑的男声夹杂着压不下去的情欲，月咏听的一愣。

 

男人匆匆离去，她却反常的盯着那人的背影许久。直到那身深色和服消失在拐角处，这双紫色眼瞳的主人才若有所思的回身。

 

那声音她认识。

和银时差不多的身形，黑色头发声音沙哑，身上还带着叫人没法忽视的烟味儿。她没认错的话，那人应该就是著名的鬼之副长，土方十四郎。

 

可是，鬼之副长来这种地方干什么？

真选组既然隶属于警局，不应该是由政府专门提供抑制剂的吗？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坂田出来了，还是发情状态，真是可喜可贺

土方十四郎现在很郁闷。

他这个人虽然整天拽着张臭脸不爱搭理人，脾气暴还逮谁让谁切腹，但其实没多少心眼儿。  
虽然很不愿意承认，但是自从总悟不再过儿童节之后，他就没什么事儿能瞒得过这小子。  
不仅瞒不过，还老是被整。  
像什么火箭炮叫早，打火机炸弹，蛋黄酱泻药之类的那只能算是基本，技术性装死和战略性绑架频繁的他都习以为常了。  
最难受的是，每次这小子一从自己这儿挖出点儿什么东西，就变着法儿的利用，叫自己好一段时间不能安生。  
他这半年光是银行卡密码就换了七八次，现在银行的工作人员们看他的眼神都充满了怀疑。

作为大人的尊严啊。  
真是都被狗吃了。  
不过土方万万没想到，冲田总悟连这件事都能给挖出来。  
自己当初居然没让这小子去当监察，真是失策。

从小贩手里接过Omega抑制剂，土方不太放心的把脸上的口罩往上抬了抬。  
尼玛千万别遇见歌舞伎町那几个非人类，尤其是那个天然卷！  
不然自己手里拿着Omega抑制剂不是被看出来就是被误会成包养情妇啊！

他觉得真选组的名声已经够烂了，裸奔局长鬼畜队长，再加上那帮小子们每天凶神恶煞的不知道在凶谁，桂小太郎没抓着倒是把民众们吓得够呛。  
自己可是真选组的最后一块儿净土了，绝对不能被玷污了。

所以你丫的压根儿不知道他们最怕的就是你啊！麻痹对于自己的行为完全没有自觉的么！  
谁凶神恶煞都他妈没有鬼之副长一个眼神恐怖啊！

土方也是命苦。小时候娘死得早爹又不要他，好不容易有个大哥肯收了他还没两天就被捅瞎了，他能平安长到十几岁遇上近藤完全就是靠运气。  
还有那层Alpha的身份。

结果好日子没过几年，他们一个道场集体迁徙上京，没有和其他武士一样沦落到去住纸箱，而是被警察局长顺手稍起来做了特殊行动部队。  
这本来是挺好的事儿。

警察入职之前要做全面的身体检查，土方本来没对这个事儿上什么心，反正他吃嘛儿嘛儿香身体倍儿棒，绝对不应该有问题。  
检查结果一出来，他就傻眼了。

土方十四郎，是个Omega假两性畸形。  
翻译成人话就是，他虽然从身体力量到信息素气味都是个标准的Alpha，但内在却是个Omega。  
具有Omega的生殖腔，虽然被宣布没有生育能力但是他也不需要，而且还被叮嘱说应该使用Omega的抑制剂。

之前说了，抑制剂本质上就是异性的信息素，也就是说他的信息素其实属于Omega。

至于为什么有Alpha的气味乃至一切特性，医生的解释是，Omega假两性畸形是天生的疾病，虽然各方面看着用着都像个Alpha但他基因里是个Omega。  
做不做变性手术倒不重要，就是千万别再仗着能忍能吃苦就生生把发情期熬过去。  
伤身。

紧接着那名大腹便便的地中海医生就隆重的和他介绍了使用抑制剂的好处，听着跟宣传避孕套似的。  
但是土方压根儿就没听进去。  
他脑子里全程只有一个词。

卧了个大槽！

他还奇怪怎么所有品种的抑制剂都对他不管用搞得他只能靠烟瘾压制性瘾，每次发情期过了之后生生一周说不出话。  
他妈的原来是买错了？！

但是松平片栗虎倒是没有因为这个事儿而找他麻烦，反正他只要不做变性手术各方面就都和Alpha一样，甚至比一般Alpha都要强悍不少。  
就那小子那股狠厉劲儿，绝对是把好刀。

松平想得明白，土方十四郎这样的好苗子实在没必要因为完全看不出来的什么所谓信息素一棒子打死，那样儿简直是暴殄天物。  
只要用的好，这小子绝对会是这个新组织里的灵魂人物。

至于抑制剂这种小事，自己给他开个小灶就好。  
一人份的Omega抑制剂而已，以他警察局长的身份还不就是一句话的事儿。

为了不让近藤他们担心，这件事儿土方谁也没说，只有松平和他自己心知肚明。

结果总悟不知道哪儿得来的消息，不仅晓得了这事儿，还顺手把土方的抑制剂给藏起来了。  
这段时间有个案子棘手的很，土方忙的四脚朝天，等发情期来了去翻抑制剂的时候才发现这小子的手脚，火急火燎的跑过去找人理论结果受了一通气最后只能匆匆忙忙的出来现买。

妈的，等这次发情期过了绝对要让内小子以士道觉悟不足切腹！

随便找了个暗搓搓的小巷子窝进去，土方把袖子一撸，呲着牙咬开抑制剂的盖儿，打算速战速决。

他都一努劲儿要扎进去了，突然有只手从背后拍了他一下。  
土方吓了一跳，手一抖注射的动作就没再继续。  
把抑制剂换到左手，右手暗暗握住村麻纱，土方警惕的回头。

大意了，竟然连巷子里有人都没注意到。  
果然他妈的发情期就是流年不利！

强压着情欲摆出一副生人勿近的姿态，率先映入土方眼帘的却是一头银色天然卷。  
亮色迎着巷子外那条不夜街的花红酒绿，晃得他眼睛生疼。

头发的主人懒洋洋的开口，语气是和发型分毫不差地乱七八糟：“哟，多串……啊咧？不是那混蛋？我认错了？”  
土方刚要开口反驳，突然想起来自己还带了口罩呢。  
真他妈的太机智了！  
于是他话锋一转。  
“谁他妈是多串……对！你认错人了！让开！”

本来处在发情期土方就脾气暴躁的一逼，结果还好死不死的遇见了最能引爆他脾气的家伙。  
银发男人脚步虚浮酒气缭绕，显然是喝醉了。猝不及防的被土方这么用力一推，银时脚下趔趄，情急之下居然条件反射的抓住了土方的左手想稳住平衡。

那条小巷子窄的要命，两个人这么一推一搡，就直接撞到了墙上。

银时迷迷糊糊的，突然感觉抓着土方的左手腕刺痛了一下。  
而土方则是清楚的感觉到那管抑制剂刺进了那家伙的皮肤，而自己的手好巧不巧的顶到墙上，把里头的东西推了进去。

我草草草草草草草！

这他妈的是Omega的抑制剂啊啊啊啊啊！  
那家伙虽然懒散废柴不靠谱，死鱼眼天然卷看起来毫无攻击力，但是他绝对是个纯血Alpha啊！  
打错了抑制剂的后果没有人比他更清楚了，毕竟他之前挨个儿换地儿找适合自己的抑制剂的时候……真真是不堪回首。

他这边儿还没来得及细想，坂田银时却是僵了一下，然后旋即向他扑了过来。  
同时扑面而来的还有Alpha霸道而充满侵略性的气息。

土方闪身躲过去，一个手刀劈在银时后颈，架住晕过去的男人。  
把银时甩到肩上，土方知道自己得赶快找个封闭的地方把这家伙扔进去。

一个手刀对付银时这种强度的家伙根本形同虚设，怕是过不了几分钟他就要醒过来，这种级别的Alpha在大街上发情，那场面太美他简直不敢想。  
要是平时还好，眼下他自己也处在发情期，根本没可能拦住这家伙。  
而且就算晕过去了，坂田银时的信息素还在毫无限制的爆发出来，现在已经引得周围的Omega一群群的往上扑了。

不仅和男人平时的懒散大相庭径，甚至与他爱好的甜食也截然不同，坂田银时的信息素霸道且横冲直撞，夹杂着战火的硝烟与血腥味，占据了每个人的感官。

踹开几个扑上来的Omega，土方架着银时慌不择路地就拐进了旁边的一家旅馆。

一脚把门踹上，堪堪拦住那些丧尸一样往上扑的Omega，土方一脸凶神恶煞的看向被他这番动静儿吓得脸色惨白的酒店老板。  
那老板都快尿了，妈呀这个人好恐怖长的好像鬼信息素好霸道妈妈救我！

“一间房！快点儿！”  
土方不耐烦的掏出两张大钞甩到桌上，表情随着老板哆哆嗦嗦掏钥匙的动作越来越黑。

麻痹快点儿啊这家伙已经开始动还了马上就要醒了尼玛你这儿墨迹什么呢！

那老板手抖得都快帕金森了，两把钥匙丁零当啷的响着，土方一把就给抢过去了。  
然后一阵旋风一般冲上了楼梯。

那老板一颗心落地，施施然坐回去，心想这小伙儿也太心急了，现在的Alpha啊。  
那个都晕了他还不放过人家。

合着他还以为那信息素是土方的呢。  
幸亏土方口罩还没摘。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的，这不是去幼儿园的车

用后背重重的把门撞上，土方浑身一松，身体靠着门板滑了下来。  
没去管磕着墙角咣咣啷啷摔到地上的银时，他又扶着墙站起来，打算去厕所洗把脸。  
没打上抑制剂，今天晚上恐怕是要熬过去了。

妈的。

冲了把脸清醒了下，土方就开始在脑子里琢磨主意了。  
趁那家伙还没醒，一会儿一定得先下手为强。先用床单给他裹严实了，然后就找个密闭的地方塞进去。  
能塞床底下最好，不行就挂衣柜，最次就搁浴缸里灌上冷水，正好消消他的欲火。  
要不给他吊房梁上吧，反正一晚上也死不了。

处理好那家伙之后赶紧给松平叔去个电话，这样明天应该就能拿到抑制剂然后神不知鬼不觉地跑路啦！耶！  
等这事儿过去一定要让总悟那混蛋切腹去！肠子不拽出来三米不许死！

一切都计划好了，土方把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，推开门走出去。

结果他脚还没迈出门槛子呢，就一下让人给推回来了。

坂田银时的手劲儿大的吓人，土方被他抓着肩膀摁到墙上，撞得头晕眼花，整片后背连带着肩胛骨都生生犯痛。  
Alpha不加收敛的信息素扑面而来，硝烟与战火的味道将土方层层裹住，霸道的气息占据着他的感官，顺着毛孔侵入他的体内。  
猝不及防的刺激叫土方颤栗恐惧，处在发情期的身体却又不可抑制的因为得到了异性信息素的滋润而兴奋着。  
面前的银发男人显然已经失了神智，两只手把猎物钳牢后就只剩下啃咬的本能，糊了土方一脸的口水。那颗满是卷毛的银色脑袋一个劲儿的往土方脖颈子里蹭，意思很明确：他想离那个Omega的腺体再近一些，更近一些。

土方在心里我了个大槽。

麻痹你醒的也太快了点儿吧！正常人受我这一下少说也要晕上半天，你他妈晕了有五分钟吗？！

土方心里头骂娘，银时那边儿的进度却是不负众望，两只咸猪手已经转移阵地开始四处点火儿了。  
光是糊土方一脸口水已经不能满足他了，他明显是想糊土方一脸精液。  
搞不好还是用土方自己的。

发现这个卷毛开始抬腿蹭自己的下体，土方心里一句坂田银时我日你大爷。  
再不推开这家伙就来不及了。  
可是……真要推开的话……  
老子的手劲儿不够啊啊啊啊啊！

银时这会儿早就被信息素刺激的半点儿意识都不剩了，面前这具隐约散发着Omega气息的身体对他来说就是个大冰块儿，冰冰凉的让正被欲火焚身的他欲罢不能。  
凭借着Alpha的本能，银时两只爪子在土方身上胡乱瞎摸，居然还愣是让他把火给点起来了。

毕竟再不给他开点儿主角的金手指到嘴的这块儿肉八成就要跑了。  
败家娘们儿。

烟蓝的眸子中氤氲出丝丝情欲，土方的身子不由自主的软下来。  
怎么说他也处在发情期，跟一只无限制发情的顶级Alpha近身相处了这么久，动摇也是正常的。

意识开始模糊，土方眯着眼睛靠在浴室冰冷的墙壁上，觉着自己这回是真的栽了。  
他妈的坂田银时和冲田总悟一起切腹去吧！可恶的Alpha！

他这边儿都已经自暴自弃的开始考虑自己的身后事了，突然觉得后颈一凉。  
而原本压在他身上的坂田银时也卸了几分力道。

狠戾的杀气混杂着烟草味倾泻而出，是土方作为一只Alpha的，信息素的味道。

身为Omega假两性畸形，土方的颈后有两个腺体。  
凸显在外的Alpha假性腺体，和隐藏在流畅的颈部线条下的Omega真性腺体。  
按照那个推销员医生的说法，除非被Alpha标记刺激，不然Omega腺体将会逐渐退化，失去产生信息素的功能。  
取而代之的，Alpha腺体将成为他唯一的可用腺体，虽然它产生的信息素既不会让Omega发情也不能标记他们。

那医生向他介绍这个的时候还在推荐他做变性手术呢，一个劲儿的强调腺体退化了就没机会了，时不我待啊！  
土方当时想都没想就挂了电话，从此没再搭理过那医生。  
然后他现在万分感激当时明智的自己。

做的太他妈对了！

因为同性相斥的缘故，被土方同样凛冽而霸道的气息这么一顶，坂田银时整个人都不由自主的后仰了一下。  
这就恰好让本来被他用身体摁在墙上、已经快被闷到窒息的土方喘了口气。

可算让他逮到机会逃跑了。  
土方这个开心啊。  
麻痹的刚才憋死老子了！  
瞅准了坂田银时愣神的功夫，土方一个辗转腾挪冲出了厕所，然后以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势一把拉上了厕所的门。  
这个动作简直集结了他毕生所学，生怕一个不慎再被压回去。

其实他想太多了，坂田银时现在压根儿就没什么意识，他要是再来个手刀估计就就地睡到明天早上了。  
可惜有的时候，命运就是如此的奇妙。

就好像土方冲出厕所门才想起来，这房的设计从卫生间到大门口隔了他妈的整整一张床。  
King Size的那种。  
干你妈逼的这什么破烂设计啊！正常旅馆里厕所不都在房间门口吗？！  
一转身就能进去才对啊！应该和鞋架子成轴对称图形的好不好！  
你们这种设计让尿急的同志们情何以堪啊！

用身体死死堵住卫生间的门，土方在脑子里算计着自己成功跑到门口的概率。  
喵了个咪的老子为什么要在这种地方玩儿极限越野啊！

突然后头咣当一声，土方一个趔趄差点儿被震倒地上。  
坂田银时开始撞门了。

明明是篇ABO文为什么我却有种在写丧尸文的错觉。

忽地，土方十四郎明白了发情期的可怕。  
银发Alpha硝烟味的信息素从劣质的木门后渗出来，自己之前一瞬间爆发出的那些烟草味早已无影无踪，取而代之的是后颈一阵阵的忽冷忽热。  
他的腺体在产生什么变化。

靠靠靠靠靠不是吧这个天然卷光靠信息素就把自己的隐性腺体刺激活了？！

咔嚓咔嚓几声，土方身体僵硬的感觉到身后那扇门碎了。  
碎了。  
他妈的碎了！那个天然卷居然徒手把门砸碎了！  
他到底吃什么长大的！

再没时间捯拾脑子里的一堆马勒戈壁日你大爷，土方跟抢饭似的拔腿就跑。  
大爷您饶了我吧！

还没跑两步呢，银时踩着木门的遗体，长臂一伸就把土方给捞回来了。  
但是他前冲的劲儿不小心使大了，于是乎整个人就华丽丽的又一次扑到了土方身上。

成功推倒x2

Omega的气息扑面而来，银时迷茫的抬头，涣散的双眼直勾勾的瞪着面前白暂的后颈。  
然后他张开嘴，一口咬了下去。

“呃……啊！”  
土方那颗脑袋不受控制的往上一仰，嘴张得大大的，却发不出声音。  
烟蓝色的瞳孔紧缩，然后涣散。他整个人都颤抖起来

“啊……啊……”

修剪整齐的指甲在木制的地板上划过，兹拉兹啦的留下数道深浅不一的划痕。  
烟草味的Alpha信息素消失了，取而代之的是混合着薄荷的清香和蛋黄酱那种酸酸甜甜味道的Omega的味道。  
Alpha那种硝烟与血腥混合出的信息素丝丝渗入土方的皮肤，跟他身上新产生的Omega信息素交融，形成了一种奇怪的，非但不令人讨厌还近乎有着催情效果的，新的气味。

完蛋了。  
后颈一痛，土方在闻到Omega信息素的一瞬间，脑子里只剩下了这一个想法。  
被标记了。

为什么偏偏……是他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车门已经焊死了！今天谁都别想去幼儿园！

土方十四郎有两个秘密。  
其二，他是个Omega假两性畸形。  
麻痹的这事儿现在已经被总悟这小子发现了。  
真是郁闷。

而其一，就是他喜欢坂田银时这件事。

关于他喜欢坂田银时这件事，土方说什么都不会让人知道。  
坂田银时这个人，虽然乍一看全是缺点，仔细一看也全是缺点，但是一段时间相处下来，却也是个不错的人。  
办事靠谱不矫情，虽然头发乱糟糟的但是身上倒拾的倒还算干净，最重要的是能打有原则，爱管闲事儿却不招人烦，总的来讲，土方其实并不讨厌银时。  
但是不讨厌并不应该等于喜欢吧混蛋我日你大爷！

然而不管内心再怎么操蛋，这份感情都早已在悄然之间脱离了他的掌控。  
喜欢果然他妈是个麻烦的东西。  
从此喜欢和坂田银时这两样儿正式被土方列入作妖小能手行列，地位仅次于攘夷。

好吧其实就只是喜欢坂田银时这一件事儿而已。

处在发情期的身体被强行标记，土方这次是真的没力气挣扎了，整个人软的跟块儿抹布一样，只能摊在那儿任由银时摆布。

本来为了不引人注目，土方只穿了和服就出来了。  
毕竟就买只抑制剂的功夫而已谁知道会发生这么一堆破事儿！

结果刚才银时在他身上那一通又摸又抓，不仅他的内裤英勇就义了，本来就松松垮垮的和服现在基本就靠着一条腰带挂在他身上而已。  
说白了就是他现在上身全裸下面真空。

被弄成这样，土方放弃抵抗的时候已经连王八蛋都骂不出来了。  
他只想弄死坂田银时。

然而这个前攘夷志士现败家娘们儿这次倒是很争气。  
土方那边儿放弃抵抗了，坂田银时这边儿倒也不客气。咬完了脖子一低头，银时直接撩土方和服的下摆就捅了进去。

“啊——！”

霎时间，一声惨叫响彻歌舞伎町的夜空。  
可惜被埋在各种迪厅酒吧的嘈杂声中，压根儿没人听见。

阴茎一瞬间被温暖的肠道包裹，极致的快感几乎把银时逼疯。没顾上身下人的挣扎和嘶吼，更没给土方适应的时间，银时直接动了起来。  
柔软的肠道显然无法适应突然入侵的异物，就算处在发情期的身体已经分泌出了一部分润滑液，但明显银时阴茎的尺寸才是问题的关键。  
于是土方的肠道不由自主的收缩挤压，试图把那玩意儿推出去。  
然而这只让银时他妈的更爽了。

而土方，他现在只能感觉到疼。  
整个人一下子被从后面贯穿，他怀疑切腹也就是这么个疼法儿了。  
肠子……绝对断了吧……  
更令他震惊的是，坂田银时居然紧接着就动了起来，搅得他肠子里一边绞着痛一边剌着痛。  
感觉昨天的晚饭都要串上来了。

“啊！万事……唔！啊！轻……哈，啊！轻点儿……啊！”  
血液混合着Omega本能分泌的的液体流了下来，更好的起着润滑的作用。而同时，土方的肠道也慢慢适应了银时那根东西的尺寸。  
于是坂田银时欣喜地发现，他那玩意儿的进出变得通畅了。  
所以他毫不犹豫的加快了速度。

“啊……操！坂田……啊！银……呃！哈……啊……慢啊！……慢点儿……唔！”  
Alpha信息素的味道犹如实质一般包裹着土方全身，将结果他连骂人的话都说的软绵绵的，呻吟声更是悦耳的不堪入目。

该死的发情期！  
这么屈辱的姿势，自己居然他妈的有一丝快感。  
身体一旦适应，Omega便是Alpha最好的容器。两具契合到不可思议的身体紧紧的连在一起，阴茎一遍遍精准的刺激着前列腺，一波波的快感直冲土方的脑仁儿。

意识在快感的冲刷下浮浮沉沉，几乎已经被没了下去。

烟蓝色的眼睛徒劳的大睁着，试图找回一丝清明，可身后那人的动作却越发凶猛，一遍遍贯穿着土方，一遍遍刺激着他的感官。  
干他娘的坂田银时。  
在被情欲淹没前，这双烟蓝眼睛的主人这么想着。

身下的黑发Omega仰着头，呻吟一声高过一声，还随着自己动作的深浅而高高低低。  
虽然嗓音沙哑，却意外的动听。  
紧接着，猩红的眼眸发现了一滴晶莹剔透的汗液。它顺着发尖落下，滴到隐约可见的锁骨上，然后滑出视线。

啊，那或许是自己的汗液也说不定。

坂田银时一边继续着抽插的动作一边没有逻辑的思考着，他早就已经被快感刺激的毫无逻辑可言了。  
他现在只想深入，再深入，狠狠地贯穿身下这个人。  
就算他根本不知道这人是谁。

盯着土方的锁骨看了许久，坂田银时没由来的一阵烦躁。  
想……看到全部，想看到那滴汗液去了哪儿。  
想看到……这家伙的脸

于是他把自己的兄弟拔出来，双手掐着土方的腰直接把人给翻了过来。

这个突如其来的动作惊动了土方。烟蓝色的眸子动了动，黑发Omega稍稍睁大了迷茫的双眼，不解的看向银时。  
他现在早就已经被情欲给淹的意识模糊了，根本不具备思考能力。

身下的黑发Omega脸色潮红，薄唇微张。那双要命的蓝眼睛洇着情欲，涣散而懵懂，明显对于接下来自己要面对的一切毫不知情。  
而正是这种无知，才让银时更加的欲罢不能。

好吃不过饺子，好玩不过嫂子。  
毕竟别人家的菜更好吃，吃不到的才是最好的。

然而在银时这儿，还有一样能和嫂子比肩的存在。  
处子。  
青涩未开苞的稚子，才是真正的会让人上瘾。  
毕竟是一次性用品。  
吃了一口就断货才真的让人心痒痒好吗！

黑色的发丝浸了汗水，服贴的趴在男人的额头。视线顺着移下去，就是那双稚子般懵懂无知的双眼。  
蓝色的瞳犹如净澈的湖，波澜不惊的藏在那薄薄的烟色后面，如同晨曦轻雾里被意外发现的美景，一尘不染，令人称奇。  
而此时，这湖水被他挑起的情欲惊出了层层涟漪。  
隐隐约约，映出自己那双血眸里的惊天骇浪。

土方被银时操的直范迷糊，连带着表情也没了平时的凌厉。虽然还是那副薄情的五官，可眼神已经软了下来。上挑的眼角微微泛着红，脸上泪水混合着汗水刷拉刷拉的往下掉。划过男人潮红的脸颊，然后顺着边缘滑落。  
那张平日里叼着万宝路出口就让人切腹的嘴微微张着，却只能不受控制的吐出压抑着的呻吟。  
土方的唇很薄，但总是干涩的，叫人忽视那是张很漂亮的嘴。  
实际上，他的五官都是很漂亮的。只是他总惯常在身上带着那种冰冻三尺生人勿近的态度，又慑于鬼之副长的威名，这美貌便被轻易的忽视了。  
现在，银时盯着这张脸，虽然眉头还是微微皱着，但是配上那泛红的眼角和润泽微张的唇，不但没有了平日的严厉，反而透出几分欲求不满的、撒娇的味道来。

男人长了张适于被欺负的脸，而配上现在这副表情，土方真真的让坂田银时兽性大发了。  
这表情挠的银时心痒痒，于是他一手抬着土方的胳肢窝把他立起来，另一只手托起土方的屁股，狠狠地插了进去。

“呃啊！”  
重力让银时前所未有的深入到了土方的体内。黑发男人被这突如其来的深入顶的猛一仰头，然后就再没了力气，垂着脑袋任由银发男人上上下下的摆弄，破碎的呻吟随着银时的深入浅出刺激着他的感官。

那颗黑色的脑袋搭在自己的肩膀上，嵌着腺体的后颈离鼻翼不到一寸，浓烈的薄荷清香却发挥着完美的催情作用，让银时的动作越发凶狠起来。每次都拔到只剩龟头在里面，然后再猛的整根插进去，有时甚至放手或者恶意的上顶，然后满意的听到土方拔高音调的惊呼。

那张King Size的大床就在离他们两步远的地方，结果这傻逼也不知道挪挪地儿，就坐在地上干土方。  
怪不得他第二天早上起来尾椎疼，硌的。

后穴的进出太过猛烈，前列腺被连续摩擦刺激，快感一波接一波的涌上来，在性事上青涩的土方根本承受不住。  
强烈的快感积累着，终于逼近了临界线。

突然，土方的小穴猛地一缩，伴随着他压抑不住的低声呻吟，身前的分身就那样射了出来。  
精液溅了他和银时一身。

然而银时这会儿早就操红了眼，他根本不在乎胸膛上那些粘稠的白色液体，让他疯狂的是肠道内壁的突然紧缩。  
爽的他差点儿缴械。

可事实证明，Alpha就是Alpha。  
在这种毫无预兆的刺激下，坂田银时不仅没有滞愣，反而眼底一沉，然后加快了速度。  
毫不留情的刺激着土方高潮后极致敏感的身体。

Omega白暂的手臂不知道什么时候已经环上了Alpha的肩，而此时在这种超越极限的刺激下，土方连一句慢点儿的祈求都说不出口，只能缩紧手臂试图稳住平衡。

突然，坂田银时双手下移，拖着土方的屁股一个猛子站了起来。  
“啊！”  
阴茎直接进到了一个新的高度，土方给刺激的差点儿又射了。

怎么说他也是个伪A啊，耐受力也太差了点儿。  
这个故事告诫我们，购物一定要买正版，高仿也是仿的。

坂田银时不知道是稍微恢复了点儿意识还是怎么回事，居然迈开步子往床边走。  
重点是他每走一步土方都要被重力顶到一个新高度，他觉得坂田银时都快要捅到他肚脐眼儿了。  
可这个姿势，他避无可避，为了保持平衡还得死死抱着坂田银时的肩。  
于是坂田银时每走一步，土方十四郎浑身都跟过电一样一阵酥麻，前列腺被刺激的快感太过强烈，他除了呻吟什么都做不了，只能受着。

终于，坂田银时最后一步落下，整个人压着土方扑到床上。

后背陷入柔软的床垫，土方手一松，整个人真真正正的摊在那儿，任凭银时掰开他的腿，在他身上驰骋。  
土方这会儿已经不剩什么意识了，长时间的进出摩擦，他的后穴几乎绞不住银时那根玩意儿。后背随着银时抽插的动作磨着床垫，也生生的泛起几分痛感。

痛感和快感都渐渐变得模糊，土方知道自己撑不住了。  
他晕死过去之前脑子里只有一件事儿。  
抖S Alpha果然都该去切腹啊混蛋！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个字：短小。  
> 这情况，都不能说是坂田银时拔屌无情……毕竟他起都没起来

清晨金色的阳光透过没拉窗帘儿的窗户直直的照到土方脸上，晃得他不得不迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼。  
翻身坐起来的时候他脑子还不太清醒，下意识的伸手出去抓衣服。  
结果在碰到银时那头卷毛的时候瞬间想起他昨晚干了什么。  
不对，是他昨晚被干了。

无所谓了，反正最后都是弄死这个天然卷才好收场。

幸亏昨天穿的是和服。土方把衣服从地上拾起来，翻吧翻吧弄正了才穿上。  
推开窗户，屋里残留的淫靡味儿散了些，他脸色才好看了一点儿。

把不知道什么时候掉在地上钱包手机捡吧捡吧收拾齐了，土方把村麻纱拉出一截儿，在银时脖子上左右比划着。  
总觉得就这么一刀砍了太便宜他了。  
至于惨一点儿的死法，他这个人比较善良，能想到的就切腹不给介错和送到总悟手上两种。

比划了半天，最后他还是把刀收起来了。  
不能让这家伙的血脏了村麻纱。

好吧其实他就是下不去手。  
为什么非得逼一个傲娇说实话呢！  
土方很气愤，他觉得自己太窝囊了。

然而气愤也毛用没有，他什么都不能对坂田银时做，被上了这事儿八成只能哑巴吃黄连了。  
还得在这小子醒来之前赶紧跑。

坂田银时什么都不知道啊，还趴在床上流着口水睡得正香呢。  
土方看着他那张蠢脸就来气。  
最后他实在是气不过，就低头在坂田银时后脖颈子上咬了一口。

薄荷的清香混入刺鼻的硝烟味，被中和了侵略性的气息从流着哈喇子呼呼大睡的银发Alpha身上丝丝缕缕的散发出来。风从打开的窗子吹进来，吹起两侧的窗帘，吹动了Alpha的银发。  
蓝底云纹的和服散在地上，而边上那一团黑大概是件两件套的短袖长裤。  
银发的Alpha翻了个身继续睡着，而屋子里已没有了黑发Omega来过的痕迹。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么说……抖S之间的对决？  
> 然而我总觉得是冲田的单方面碾压。

坂田银时这几天很郁闷。  
他被标记了。  
而且是在喝醉酒之后被不知名的家伙标记了。

他找遍了整个歌舞伎町，又托月咏帮他在整个吉原做了对比，都没找到那个Omega。  
反而还因为频繁的在大街上询问其他Omega信息素的味道而被视为了变态，导致他本来就不好的名声更差了。  
这两天连新八神乐都不愿意和他呆在一块儿了，俩小娃娃留张条儿就跑志村道场玩狼人杀去了，留他一个孤家寡人独守空房。

孩子长大了就脱离掌控了啊……也不看看是谁把他们一把屎一把尿拉扯大的！  
啊，好像也不是自己。

不管怎么说，闹了这么一出，万事屋肯定是没有生意了。  
于是他现在只能郁闷的坐在街边儿吃丸子。

突然，旁边又坐下一个人。

银时半死不死的抬眼一瞥，是冲田总悟。

“旦那，又来赊账了啊！”  
“哟总一郎君，又来翘班了啊！”  
“是总悟。我说旦那，你这样总是不给钱的话迟早有一天会再也买不到丸子的。”  
“总一郎君你再这样翘班的话迟早有一天会变成阿松的。”  
“都说了是总悟。阿松什么的是不可能的吧旦那，就算你和一松一样靠小钢珠活着也是不可能的，因为这文的写手压根儿就没看过阿松。”  
“你懂什么啊总一郎君，万事都是有可能的不要放弃希望啊。就算写手没有看过阿松你也是可以变成阿松的，因为阿松就存在于你的心里啊。”  
“你是故意的吧旦那我叫总悟。不我觉得要是变成了阿松才是真正的没有希望了吧，话说旦那你现在吃的是我的丸子。”  
“正如阿松就是总一郎君你你就是阿松一样，你的丸子就是阿银我的丸子啊。达不到这种你中有我我中有我的境界总一郎君你还差得远呢。”  
“丸子什么的其实怎样都无所谓，反正花的是土方混蛋的钱。倒是旦那你现在这样的名声真的好么，我都听说了哦。”  
“流言不可信总一郎君。啊就像总一郎君你没法变成阿松一样，人间不如意事十有八九。阿银我也很无奈啊。”  
“阿松什么咱们可以跳过了吧旦那。你是故意叫错我名字的呢还是故意叫错我名字的呢还是故意叫错我名字的呢。”

银时把最后仨丸子一块儿撸进嘴里，拍拍和服站起身：“老爹，结账。全算在这位小哥头上。”  
“旦那，”总悟一双红眼珠子幽幽地盯着银时，“土方混蛋这几天心情也不太好，每天就把自己窝在房间里制造废气。近藤老大担心他不让我靠近，你去帮我把这个垃圾清理了吧。”  
银时一转头，两只红眼珠子在半空中对上：“这可是危及生命的委托啊总一郎君，再说了阿银我凭什么要管那个混蛋青光眼的事，万事屋可是很忙的。”  
“反正现在肯定没有委托上门，旦那你看着办吧。报酬什么的就用土方混蛋的银行卡密码好了。”

红眼珠子之间交错出了一瞬间的电花，然后那双半睁的死鱼眼漠然的转开。  
银时三步并作两步的离开，没再回头，只冲着身后招了招手：“走了。”

冲田把眼罩一拉，就地躺在了丸子摊上。  
“旦那哟，土方混蛋的聘礼我可是要收全款的。”

银时离开了丸子摊没走两步，就看见山崎挥舞着羽毛球拍迎面走过来。  
土方倒是真没跟后头举着村麻纱叫他切腹。

山崎看到银时，停下来礼貌的收起了羽毛球拍：“老板。”  
银时也停下来，收了挖鼻孔的手：“哟，吉米君，早。”  
“老板我叫山崎。现在都快中饭了，已经不早了。”  
“吉米君，保持年轻的秘诀就是每时每刻都像早上一样朝气蓬勃啊！”  
“不老板你明明是一整天都像没睡醒一样无精打采。”

山崎伸手进怀里掏了淘，然后在银时惊讶的目光中拿出了一只秒表。

“诶呀我得走了，不然一会儿回去晚了副长又得让我切腹。”  
山崎说着把秒表塞回去，转手掏出副手铐往银时手上一戴。  
“那什么老板麻烦你跟我走一趟。最近你名声太差了，每天都有Omega成群结队的来告你性骚扰，我们怎么着也得给民众一个交待。”

银时震惊了。  
卧槽吉米君你他妈的居然搞突袭？！吉米君你变了你的人设难道不应该是毫无存在感的人妻软妹吗你什么时候变得如此腹黑了！你难道被总一朗君附身了吗吉米君醒醒啊！  
说什么你要给民众一个交待你们真选组什么时候如此负责任了？！税金小偷就应该有个税金小偷的样子啊拿钱不干事儿才是你们该做的不是吗！

山崎拽着手铐中间的铁链儿领着银时走在街上，乍一看跟遛狗似的。  
银时觉得自己作为Alpha的尊严受到了挑衅。  
反正山崎只是个Beta，银时正打算重申一下自己身为Alpha的气势，山崎突然拐了个弯儿，冲着银时来的路走过去。

他打算顺路把在丸子摊睡觉的冲田一起叫回去。

冲田总悟在丸子摊那儿躺着，一人占了一排坐儿。丸子摊的老板被打扰了生意还不敢惹他，都快急哭了。  
银时在心底默默地给这位明智的老板点了个赞。  
做的太对了。不然动了抖S王子的胎气到时候怎么死的都不知道！

山崎走上去推了推冲田：“队长，回去了。”  
冲田稍微哼唧两声，动了动，然后翻身坐起来，把眼罩一摘。  
转头就看见银时被山崎牵着杵在那儿。

“哟旦那，又见面了。”  
“啊是呢……真巧啊……哈哈。”

冲田总悟走过来，突然一脸惊讶：“诶旦那你怎么带上手铐了？还被阿崎牵着……啊难道你要借此为由潜入土方混蛋的房间暗杀他么？也对，你突然跑过去那家伙肯定会起疑心。真是机智啊旦那。”  
臭小子你早就看见了吧装什么装！机智个毛线啊老子什么时候答应帮你暗杀那个青光眼了？你们自己组里的事儿自己关起门来解决好吗？！

另外请你解决完那个制造废气的垃圾之后把你自己也当个垃圾解决了吧！什么抖S王子蛋黄酱王子之类的哪儿来的请回哪儿去吧这里是糖分大神的国度！

冲田掏出手机：“太好了，我这就去通知土方混蛋让他准备审讯。旦那你放心，我会把摄像头都关掉的，没人会知道是你做的。”  
银时脸都黑了：“呃，冲田君，阿银我突然想起来Ladies Four马上要开播了。我今天没有设电视录像要是错过了就——”  
冲田打着字抬起头来：“不用担心旦那，Ladies Four晚上黄金档才会播出，绝对不是现在大中午这种冷门时间。”  
“啊我记错了啊……呃其实是阿银我忘了锁门想赶快回去看——”

一辆警车刺啦一声停在丸子摊旁边儿的路上，山崎退摇下车窗把头探出来：“队长，老板，咱回屯所吧。”

麻痹这小子什么时候跑去开车的？这存在感还不如新八呢怪不得人气投票的时候只拿到了第九名！  
冲田转头一脸无邪的看着银时：“走吧旦那。”  
银时：……

麻烦你把你的抖S气息收收先。  
Alpha信息素都要给你刺激出来了。


	7. 审讯和车（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别问我怎么突然有名字了，我也不知道

真选组屯所。

山崎站在土方屋子外头，抬头看着面前冒烟冒得跟火灾现场似的建筑，非常纠结要不要进去把副长弄出来。  
光在这院子里站着他就觉得自己要犯鼻炎了，进去屋子里还不得直接肺癌。  
别到时候副长没弄出来再把自己留里头了。

他纠结了两分钟，然后转头就走。  
还是算了吧，天知道副长每次是怎么在那一屋子污染爆表的尼古丁里活下来的，和副长什么的比起来还是自己的命比较重要。  
反正就副长那小强一样的生命力就算是四分之三死了也能自己爬出来。

山崎转过身，脚还没动缓呢，一枚火箭炮擦着他的脸颊呼啸而过。  
他身后那房子轰的就炸了。

山崎退表情都僵硬了，咔嚓咔嚓的转过头，烧焦的发尾冒着青烟。

虽然和刚才一样依然冒着浓烟，但是刚才好歹还能隐隐约约看出个屋子的样子。  
现在那儿就一爆破废墟啊。

冲田扛着火箭筒走过来，嘴还一动一动的在嚼泡泡糖。

噗的吹破一个泡，冲田一边儿舔着糊了一脸的糖一边儿问：“哟阿崎你怎么在这儿？刚做完爆破工作吗？”  
转眼看了看土方的屋子，冲田把火箭炮收起来，拍了拍山崎的肩膀：“干得不错。  
山崎又咔嚓咔嚓的转头看向冲田：……

咣啷一声，土方踹开压在身上的木板，拎着刀叼着烟，顶着一脑袋爆炸头脸色阴郁的从烟雾中走了出来。  
只见他脸色黑到发青，上半张脸整个敛在阴影里，身边如影随形着紫色的杀气。

Gay里gay气的基佬紫（划掉）

杀伐狠戾的烟草味信息素迅速覆盖了大片空气，一瞬间整个院子里都弥漫着令人窒息的Alpha气息。

“冲！田！总！悟！”

山崎的腿一下就软了。  
我靠靠靠靠靠鬼之副长出来了啊啊啊啊啊！  
鬼之副长被抖S冲田队长一炮轰出来了啊啊啊啊啊！

俏摸儿静儿的后退了一小步，山崎刚打算开溜，就又感觉到一股凛冽的Alpha气息唰的从背后传来。

冲田上前一步，带着一身超辣仙贝味儿的信息素看了看土方，又转头看向山崎：“居然还有垃圾残留下来了，山崎你的爆破工作做得不合格啊。”  
土方直接炸了：“臭小子你说谁是垃圾呢！把抑制剂还给老子赶紧的！还有山崎我让给你买的烟呢？！”

还烟呢，他看不见山崎都蔫儿了么。

山崎夹在鬼之副长和抖S王子火力全开的信息素之间，抖得跟筛子似的。  
他只是个Beta而已，到底做错了什么要承受这些。

冲田和土方对峙着，不可侵犯的烟草味和极具侵略性的辣味在空气中撞的兹拉兹啦响。  
然后冲田突然收劲儿了。  
土方刚努好了劲儿打算把冲田怼回去呢，这一下子没收住，信息素直接水漫金山淹了整个镇选组。

一瞬间真选组里各种不同味道的Alpha信息素大爆发，烟草味犹如引线，经过之处火花四溅，霎时间整个真选组都警戒了起来。  
好在，特殊行动部队训练有素，不过0.1秒后大家就反应过来这肯定是冲田队长又把副长坑了，唉这都第多少次了副长你可长点儿心吧。  
然后各位训练有素的队员就把自己的信息素都收了，转头继续干事儿去了。

土方也很快守住了自己无止境散发的信息素。  
说是收住了其实就是控制在一个院子内了而已。

麻痹老子发情期还没过又没打上抑制剂能保持理智已经很不错了好吗！能一下子把信息素收回来我多他妈的能干啊快夸夸我啊你们两个煞笔！

土方烟嘴都快咬断了，牙齿摩擦着发出咯嚓咯嚓的声响：“冲田总悟你居然好意思一脸嫌弃？！要不是你把老子抑制剂拿走了他妈的老子会收不住信息素？！还有山崎你面无表情是几个意思！看不起老子么分分钟让你去切腹啊信不信！”

啊，处在更年期，啊不发情期的副（zu）长（hua）脑袋里名为理智的那根弦崩断了啊。

但是其实他真的误会山崎了，如果他把视线稍微下挪一点就会发现除了脑袋，他面前的这位Beta整个人都在高频抖动着。  
MMP啊副长你来这么一出附近几个街区不知道有多少Omega要被动发情了啊！你知道安抚那些Omega和他们的Alpha要耗费多少时间和精力吗？！  
咱组里除了冲田队长我和铁之助其他所有人都凶神恶煞的，根本不能做安抚工作好吗！而且铁之助就是个煞笔除了唱Rap崇拜你其他什么都不会！至于冲田队长，放他去安抚人工作量会呈几何倍数增长的！

所以副长你不要瞪我了我不是面无表情我只是不知道该用什么表情来面对这一切了好吗？！

土方根本听不到山崎的内心咆哮，所以一双青光眼依然凶神恶煞的扫视着山崎和冲田。  
冲田是没什么事儿，还在那儿专注的吹泡泡呢，山崎都快哭了。

突然冲田上前两步，从兜里掏了个什么东西扔给土方。  
土方接住一看，是一管抑制剂。

他惊讶的抬头看向冲田。  
冲田看都没看他，转头就走：“真是没劲儿。土方先生，你打完这管就赶紧审犯人去，犯人的相关资料我都搁审讯室了。你可别妄想以发情期为借口把工作全都堆到我身上，我要去补觉了，再见。”  
说完跟银时似的抬手对着身后挥了挥，就走了。

土方震惊的看着冲田的背影。  
卧槽这小子什么时候转性了？！

看了看手中的抑制剂，土方突然觉得自己刚才对那小子的态度是不是太差了。  
在不知道审讯室里坐的是银时的情况下，土方一瞬间对冲田总悟产生了一点儿小内疚。

边往审讯室走边把抑制剂注射到身体里，土方享受着几天来难得没有燥热的平静。  
下次给那小子点儿补偿吧。

什么？你说山崎去哪儿了？  
就他那存在感，冲田走之前他就开溜了。  
民众们还等着他去安抚呢！

审讯室。

就算冲田给银时开小灶解了他的手铐，这儿毕竟还是真选组的审讯室。  
半亮的白灯晃着银时的眼。以至于土方推门进来的时候他一瞬间都没有反应过来那是谁。

直到鬼之副长拉开凳子，在他面前坐下，然后抬头。

土方在审讯室门口掐灭了烟，还用脚辗了两下烟头，确定灭了之后他才推开门走进去。  
对于审讯室里不让抽烟这一点他一直很不爽。  
所以每次审犯人就数他效率最高。

低着头坐下，然后土方在抬头的一瞬间猝不及防的对上了一双红色的眸子。  
正是这几天他一直梦见的那双死鱼眼。

坂田银时。

现在土方看见他就腰疼。  
嗯，蛋也疼。

银时虽然早就有心理准备但是他目前被审讯室的晃得有点儿晕乎，在看清土方的一瞬间他并没有想起自己为什么在这儿。  
于是两个人不约而同地爆了粗口。

“我擦，怎么是你！”

银时抓抓脑袋：“啊那什么，听吉米君说我貌似被告了性骚扰什么的，为了万事屋的名声着想我就勉强跟他们过来了。”  
土方现在简直想掐死他：“你这罪行不很明确了吗还审个屁啊！直接让山崎他们给拉里头蹲两天去不就了事儿了吗！”

说着他起身就要走。

他就说总悟这小子怎么突然转性了，麻痹果然还是一肚子坏水儿！  
正好找上这家伙……他奶奶的这小子不会连那事儿也……卧槽不可能吧！  
山崎真的适合做监察吗！

土方刚转身步子还没迈开呢，银时一探身就抓住了他的胳膊。  
“混蛋你给我等等什么叫罪行很明确了啊喂！阿银我是来澄清的不是来让你给我定罪的你个傻逼！”  
土方气的头发都竖起来了：“澄你麻痹的清啊人证物证确凿你还想抵赖什么啊！”  
“喂喂阿银我可是诚信友善的良好市民怎么可能去性骚扰啊！你们这些税金小偷不要拿着人民的血汗钱好吃懒做啊！”  
“这特么明明是对你自己最确切的描述啊！请问你上过税吗？别滥用诚信友善的良好市民这个描述好么！”  
“你怎么可以不听解释就妄下定论呢你个傻逼警察！阿银我要不是喝醉了被不知道哪个犄角旮旯里的Omega标记了才不会随便在街上搭讪Omega啊！我是那么随便的人吗！”

银时一句话把土方惊出一身冷汗。  
果然他妈的太冲动了！自己那天脑抽了么干嘛要标记这家伙！塞床底下挂房梁上都比咬一口解恨啊！最不济可以把他衣服从窗户扔下去对不对！  
为什么自己会宛如智障一样选了这么个伤敌一千自损八百的解气法儿！日了狗了！

发现土方突然沉默了，银时还以为他被自己打动了，一下子来了底气：“所以多串君你看阿银我可是被逼良为娼的良家妇男啊！我是无辜的你们不能这样对待一个受害者是不是！你们应该去把那个杀千刀的Omega找出来然后对他进行拷打审问！对于这种在躲暗处窥视阿银我美貌的家伙绝对不能手下留情！搞得阿银我现在逛吉原都缩手缩脚的！而且你们这些税金小偷不是很擅长抓这种跟踪狂么你看你们自己的局长就是一个！哎呀阿银我现在很怕怕啊我觉得那个跟踪狂现在就在窥视着我啊我都能感觉到她的目光了卧槽猿飞你他妈给我下来！”  
土方一把掐住银时的脖子：“烦死了你给老子闭嘴！你特么的成天逛吉原还有脸跟老子说你是良家妇男？！扯你麻痹的蛋去吧！还有你他妈为什么没有被铐住！”


	8. 审讯和车（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别想了，不是真车  
> 这又不是纯肉文

审讯室外头，冲田提领着猿飞的后颈，菊一文字稳稳地架在紫发忍者的脖子上，红色的眸子中闪烁着抖S的光芒。  
“猿飞菖蒲是吧？擅闯真选组，麻烦你跟我走一趟吧。”

猿飞一脸的贞洁烈妇：“不！你放开我！我要拯救阿银于水火之中！”  
冲田冷笑一声，把审讯室的钥匙从窗户扔出去，拖着猿飞就走了。  
然后猿飞她就被冲田的抖S气质所折服了。

好的咱们继续看银土这边儿。

银时被土方掐得直翻白眼：“放……放手！不行了……要死了……”

土方高贵冷艳的哼了一声，一把把银时摔到地上，转身就去开门。  
他摁了一下门把手，门没有开。  
他又摁了一下，门还是没有开。

银时就坐在地上看着土方哐哐哐哐摁了四五下，差点儿把门把手给掰下来。

“那个……咱们是不是出不去了。”

不是疑问句。

土方很烦躁，于是他习惯性的去掏兜。  
然后才发现兜里既没有烟也没有钥匙。

他大爷的！

突然，银时眼尖的在门低的缝隙里发现了一张纸条。  
他一把抓过纸条，而土方也从背后凑了过来。只见上面写着：  
旦那，  
门我帮你锁好了，摄像头也都关了，放心大胆的干吧！请务必让土方先生横着从审讯室出来。  
落款是冲田总悟。

银时一瞬间清晰的感受到了身后土方突然腾升的杀气。

村麻纱镪的出鞘，土方笑得跟禁烟那会儿刚撞完电线杆似的，扭曲中带着变态，变态中夹杂鬼畜。  
传达的主题很明确：他很生气。  
气得想杀了银时，现在立刻马上。

银时脑门儿上冷汗唰唰的往下掉：“多串君，冷静，冷静。”  
土方咬牙切齿：“谁他妈是多串啊！原来你俩串通好的是吧？！还让老子横着出去？！老子现在就让你再也站不起来信不信啊！”  
银时一个下腰躲过扑面而来的村麻纱，着急忙慌的给自己辩解：“土方君冷静啊土方君！总一郎君他还是个孩子而已啊！这只是个小孩儿的恶作剧你不要当真啊！你看你脸都急红了跟大猴屁股似的何必呢！”

坂田君你的求生欲真的是……你有这种东西吗？！

土方继续挥舞着村麻纱步步紧逼银时的风骚走位：“你他妈闭嘴乖乖给老子滚过来切腹——”

最后一个字话音没落，土方腿一软就跪了下去。  
村麻纱突然下劈，银时那件蓝底云纹的和服促不及防被拉了个大口子。

他有点儿心疼。

“哎哟卧槽你来真的啊……诶？土方君你怎么了？”

土方半跪在地上，体内的燥热一股股的往上涌，企图抽走他的体力和意识。

这感觉他太熟悉了。  
发情。  
操他妈不是打过抑制剂了吗怎么又发情了！

犹如缺水的鱼一般大口大口的呼吸着，体温却在持续上升，几乎已经高到了不像话的程度。  
烟草味信息素控制不住的散发出来，一瞬间覆盖了整个审讯室。

Alpha的腺体被刺激，坂田银时的信息素被条件反射地放了出来。  
好在他自制力足够强，在听到土方一声闷哼之后立即收了气味，空气里一丝残留都没有。

在发情期被其他Alpha的气息侵犯，这对于所有的Alpha来说都是无法忍受且痛苦的。  
对了银时现在还觉得土方是个Alpha呢。  
其实只要他再多放点儿信息素出来就能把土方Omega的腺体刺激出来了。

啊，奇妙的命运。

好吧其实是我现在不想写肉，隔得太近了各位。  
清水是个好东西。

银时僵了一秒，然后抬手想去碰土方：“土方君你这是……发情了？”  
在他手指触及到那头柔顺黑发的前一瞬间，土方猛地抬起头，一双青光眼凌厉的瞪着他：“别碰我！”

土方在尽力摆出一副凶神恶煞的样子。

然而明显发情期的一大作用就是让鬼之副长的各项属性以反比例呈几和倍数增长。

黑发男人无疑长了一张俊秀的脸。  
平时两人见面就掐导致银时从来没有注意过土方的长相，操他妈谁会关心一个一见面就挥舞着大刀要跟你打架的混蛋青光眼脸长什么样儿啊！  
然而，此时面对突如其来的情热，土方的脸颊不自觉的泛起潮红，抑制不住的喘息声和生理性水润的眸子配上发红上调的眼角，平日里那张冷漠薄情的脸此刻直击银时的心脏。

怦怦，怦怦。  
坂田银时保持着手伸出去的姿势，被什么定住一样愣在原地。  
糟了，是心动的感觉。  
不不这一定是错觉。

阿银我可是直的！最喜欢的是那种娇软的傲娇大胸Omega妹子！像这种硬邦邦的男性Alpha我是一点儿兴趣都没有的！绝对！  
比如说我之前的那些女友像是……像是……

此刻，银时突然想起了一个严肃的问题。  
万事屋老板坂田银时，前攘夷志士白夜叉，现年25+，目前是母胎单身。  
母胎单身。

对，母胎单身。

所以，性向方面……其实……不确定……  
但怎么说也……应该……是女性……Omega……吧？

坂田银时·一瞬间の崩溃

土方缓了缓一会儿，勉勉强强能够把情欲压下去了，才扶着村麻纱站起身来。  
他一动缓银时就会魂儿了。

在银时眼里，土方现在扶着村麻纱勉强站立的姿势娇弱的如同弱柳扶风，于是本着爱护老幼病残孕的良好美德银时赶忙上手要扶。  
结果土方一个眼刀杀过来瞬间他就怂了。

其实土方本来是要说话的，但是他现在绷劲儿绷的半张脸都在抽搐，乍一看跟中风似的。  
讲真他已经一个字都说不出来了。

银时不愧是攻，在一瞬间的怂之后他就不怕死的架住了土方的双臂，开始把人往椅子边儿上拖。

“我说多串啊，内分泌紊乱的话医生还是要看的，不然突如其来的发情期会非常让人无所适从的啊！”  
土方面部抽搐的看着他。  
银时一副睁眼瞎的模样，权当没看见土方那双青光眼里的警告：“你看看你，公文批到两点半，凌晨四点就起床，抽烟睡觉蛋黄酱，啥事儿都要自己上，凶神恶煞鬼副长，你不紊乱谁紊乱？”  
土方脸抽抽儿的更厉害了：“你……”  
银时把他搁到椅子上：“我什么我。别夹着腿了我看着都憋得慌，我说你怎么忍得下去……要不我转过去你自己撸一发？”  
说完没等土方有反应就自顾自转过身去了。

土方很纠结。  
看样子这傻逼是发现不了自己是Omega这事儿了，亏他能把气息收的这么好一点儿都没露出来。  
为了缓解情欲就这么撸一发土方也不是不能接受，毕竟他现在出不去审讯室手头又没烟，再忍下去不得道升天也离当场去世不远了。最重要的是他绝对没法儿保持清醒，万一到时候迷迷糊糊的和这个臭卷毛说点儿什么不该说的……

然而就算有这么充分的理由支撑着，土方还是迟迟没有动手，死死夹着腿搁那儿忍着。  
原因很简单。  
他！拉！不！下！这！个！脸！

卧槽你以为转个身就完事儿了吗？！这审讯室还没个厕所大呢转不转身根本不是重点好么！虽然说都是男人没什么但是老子他妈就从来没有在有人在场的情况下干过这茬儿好么！  
最他妈关键的是那完蛋玩意儿是坂田银时啊！老子可是对坂田银时……对坂田银时……啊啊啊啊啊！  
会疯的！那家伙在场干这种事儿绝对会疯的！话说现在老子就已经离疯不远了啊啊啊啊啊！

坂田银时面壁了半天，土方那边儿却还迟迟没有动静儿。  
他奇怪的半侧过脸：“土方君？你怎么还不……我说，土方君你不会是有什么问题吧？啊比如早泄什么的不想让阿银我知道~”  
土方抄起村麻纱就砸了过去：“面你妈的壁去！老子啥事儿都没有身体倍儿棒！”

银时乖乖的回过头接着面壁，两分钟之后满意的听到了土方拉拉链的声音。  
他暗搓搓的攥紧了手里的纸条儿。

土方没看见，他可是瞅见了纸条背面的那两行字。  
“PS：对了旦那，麻烦你告诉土方混蛋刚才给他的那份抑制剂我用水稀释过了，不知道效果能撑多久，让他好好享受没有抑制剂的发情期吧”  
临末了还配上了一个散发着抖S气息的微笑。  
总一郎君你这么玩儿是要死人的啊啊啊啊啊！

幸亏他机智的想出了解决办法，不然Alpha的发情某种程度上可是会产生共鸣的！  
诶呀他真是机智小王子，而且还成功的计划通了，耶！

银时喜滋滋的想着。  
没有抑制剂的发情期什么的……没有吉原的姑娘的话他可消受不起。  
话说现在有吉原的姑娘也没用了啊。

那个可恶的匿名Omega！

土方在继续纠结了两分钟之后终于狠下心拉开了裤子链儿。  
他真的憋不住了，坂田银时和脸面什么的见鬼去吧！

修长的手指颤抖着握住滚烫的欲望，土方忍不住闷哼了一声。  
压抑着的情欲找到了被释放的机会，踊跃的要喷薄而出。

咬紧了牙关尽量不让自己叫出声来，土方眼一闭，开始动作着上下套弄起来。

银时虽然背身面对着墙，多年在战场上所锻炼出的灵敏听觉却把土方低沉压抑的闷哼和喘息声一个不落的收进了耳朵。  
男人独特的沙哑嗓音染着情欲，那几分压抑的情绪更是给了人遐想的空间。  
脑海里不自觉的描摹出了背后那家伙动情时的表情，迷懵的烟蓝色眼眸和微张的薄唇，细密的汗珠和潮红的脸颊。

等等。  
为什么我脑补出来了卧槽！阿银我的脑补能力什么时候这么强大了？！那我过两天就去试着意淫结野主播去好不好啊！  
话说为什么听着一个大男人自慰阿银我会自动脑补他的脸啊！我是变态吗？！坏掉了啊阿银我要坏掉了啊！

唔，好热。

发现自己体温升高了，银时觉得很无奈。  
Alpha的发情期果然特么的会传染！

“呃啊！”  
银时体内的燥热刚刚要往上涌，就听到土方这声压抑不住的呻吟从唇齿中溢了出来。  
烟草味的气息一瞬间淡了很多。

银时悄咪咪松了一口气。  
自己想的这什么鬼主意啊……真是，糟糕透了。  
幸亏多串君及时完事儿了，要不然两个人在这么大点儿地方对着撸……想想都酸爽。

土方发泄完，好受了不少，结果系好了裤链儿才发现手头儿没有纸。  
他左右看了看，然后智商下线一把扯下了自己的领巾。

果然男人在撸完管之后总有那么半小时难得糊涂。

银时冷静了一小会儿，才装的没事儿人一样回头作弄土方：“这就完事儿了？不行啊多串你不够持久——”

土方还在擦手呢，猛地转头看向银时，脸上写满了震惊。  
银时也很震惊，张着嘴卡在最后一个字上，跟傻了似的愣在那儿。

刚才被他意淫的那张脸现在就活生生摆在眼前，黑发男人面上眼底还残留着未褪去的情欲，一脸受惊小鹿般惊慌失措的看着自己。

我的妈呀他到底给土方加了多少特效，那表情明明就是一脸的震惊加操蛋。

没了领巾的束缚，土方平日里系的一丝不苟的领口虽然敞开的不算多，但也足以露出一截精致而引人遐想的锁骨。  
其实银时也不是没见过土方的锁骨，毕竟他俩是一起蒸过桑拿的好伙伴，比锁骨更多的东西他也早就见识过了，哎呀现在一回想发现土方的身材是真的好啊。

咳咳。

只是在这种情境之下……他难免不想歪。

土方脸上的潮红还没褪下去，连带着脖子上也红了一大片。被染得发粉的皮肤从锁骨蔓延下去，诱人的色彩吸引着视线的跟随，直到被金边的黑色衣领遮住，再也看不见。  
然后开始意淫。

突然脸上一热，银时赶紧捂着鼻子转过身去，继续面壁清醒一下。  
土方很奇怪银时为什么突然又转过去了，但是他还是抓紧时间把手擦干净然后把领巾攒吧攒吧揉成一团扔到了角落里。

解决完了生理问题，土方拎着刀又站起来：“那个，万事屋，你过来。”  
银时扭扭捏捏的转过头：“干，干嘛？”  
土方指了指紧闭的大门：“咱俩试试一起能不能把这门撞开。发情期都是一阵一阵的，老子可等不了太久。”  
银时很鄙视的看着他：“你刚那个什么完，难道腿不软吗居然还有力气撞门？”  
土方额头上开始突突地往外冒青筋：“那总不能在这儿干等着把？我可不想再那什么一次，太尴尬了。”  
银时挠挠头：“那行吧。”

于是两个人走到门口，倒退了几步，同时深吸一口气：“三，二， 一，哈啊——！”

在他俩的肩膀即将碰到门的前一刻，审讯时的门开了。  
开了。

只见山崎手里拿着钥匙，站在门外一脸惊愕的看着他俩。

土方&银时：……  
“咣啷！”

啊，山崎君，一下就被压住了呢。


	9. 刀和刀鞘和土方的剑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剑是插不进刀鞘的啊，所以土方你死了这条心吧。

山崎两分钟之后才艰难的从土方和银时身下爬出来，最后三个人重新站起来总共花了五分钟。  
因为土方闪到腰了。

所以当土方扶着老腰，大开着领口由银时和山崎一边一个搀扶着走进真选组会议室的时候，冲田总悟毫不犹豫的掏出了手机。  
他机智的选择了拍照留念。

这几天发生的破事儿太多，土方都已经没力气吼他了。  
然而他当天晚上刷到冲田总悟配着这张图的那条“土方先生3p愉快啊”的朋友圈时还是忍不住爆了粗口。

冲田把脸从手机后头露出来：“土方先生，旦那，你俩招惹过的女人我都给整理出来了。解铃还需系铃人掩耳盗铃爹骂娘啊两位。”说着冲会议室另一头一指。

土方和银时顺着冲田手指的方向一转头，脸刷的就黑了。  
一群Omega正挤在一起直勾勾的盯着他们，男女老少高矮胖瘦都有，品种繁多。  
正是山崎抓银时的时候提到的那群Omega，还加杂了一部分刚才被土方爆种想来仰慕一下的。  
妈的你们Omega都怎么想的！日常爆种而已有什么可仰慕的！看看队员们多习惯啊怎么不知道学习学习！

一大堆目光灼灼的集中在土方和银时身上。

不过集中在土方身上的目光明显都是色气，而集中在银时身上的只有杀气。

银时很气愤。  
都是Alpha，搞什么差别待遇！公务员了不起啊！  
他也还占了个公字呢不是！

土方的青筋今儿的出镜率非常高：“你小子，这些是什么啊！”

山崎刚才确实说有些Omega要他去处理，但是没说有这么一大坨啊！他还以为就几个呢！  
这么大批量的出现对得起人口普查吗！不是刚公布说Omega的数量又减少了急需保护吗？！  
不要这么自觉的跑来寻求保护啊真选组又不是动物收容所！  
就算局长是只大猩猩也不是！

对了，近藤。  
我好像把他忘了。  
从头到尾都忘记了他的存在啊……这家伙就算有一大堆引人注目的设定但依然任何没有存在感啊。  
果然和新八是一家人。

既然忘了那咱们就跳过他吧。

土方很气愤地看向冲田寻求解释。  
然而冲田已经拉上眼罩睡死过去了。  
他又转头去找山崎，结果发现他已经脚底抹油开溜了。  
于是最后承受鬼之副长怒火的果不其然是坂田银时。

冲田一边儿假寐一边儿想，近藤老大说的还真没错。  
土方最后要是被个男人收了，就再也不用担心他发脾气了。  
反正风险一定可以被悉数转移到他对象身上。

谁叫他眼瞎看上了他们屯所独一枝的暴娇小辣椒呢！

不愧是步入了三十岁的男人，眼光就是不一样。  
不然就土方之前喜欢他姐那劲儿谁能想到这家伙是个双。  
Good job，旦那。

默默在心里给银时比了个赞，冲田一翻身真睡过去了。

坂田银时觉得自己冤枉啊。

想自己这么英俊潇洒风流倜傥，当年也是万花丛中过千山鸟飞绝的典范。姑娘们一旦见过他白夜叉的丰姿，那什么高杉辰马小太郎统统都得靠边儿站。只要他一出现，那什么倾国名妓倾城玉女全都争先恐后地倒贴啊生怕慢一步就得去服侍那几个中二傻逼天然呆了，自己那时候何等的风光无限好。  
怎么现在这么快就近黄昏了呢！  
果然Omega的心思不能猜，高天原狂死郎真乃非人哉！

银时正把自个儿琢磨的生闷气呢，突然就对上了土方饱含怒火的双眸。  
他火气蹭的就上来了。

“土方君你看我干嘛？前因后果我可都说清楚了，阿银我也不是故意的那天我喝醉了啥都不知道。你要真让我赔偿我也赔不起，万事屋什么经济状况你也不是不知道。反正阿银我是要钱没有要命不给，多串看着办吧！”

土方被他气得头上直冒烟，但是银时说的是事实而且他又不能下令去查那个Omega，这会儿哑巴吃黄连苦的脸都绿了。  
山崎呢！安慰人这事儿他不是最擅长了吗！这会儿急需人才呢他怎么跑了！

山崎练着练着羽毛球，突然打了个喷嚏。  
抬手擦了擦鼻子，哎呀肯定是副长又想他了。  
果然是个生活不能自理的二级残废。

不过老板也在那儿，应该没什么问题。  
至少应该拦的住冲田队长。  
那就没自己什么事儿了，可以继续练羽毛球啦！耶！

好不容易土方压下脾气好声好气的替银时把事情原委解释了一遍，结果那些Omega居然表示要联名上书，齐心协力找出挑起一切事端的那个把银时标记了的Omega。  
土方脸色绿的都发青了，一个没控制好烟草味儿就又冒了出来。  
一时间屋子里战火味儿辣味儿烟草味儿三足鼎立，搞得Omega们差点儿集体扑街。

冲田把眼罩一摘：“土方先生你对信息素的掌控力变差了啊！连信息素都掌握不好的土方先生还是赶快去死吧！”  
说着他就不知道从哪个异空间掏出了火箭炮瞄准了土方。  
土方一个爆栗就凿他头上了：“把你那玩意儿收回去臭小子！被害人看着呢！”

突然那群Omega里的一个年轻女孩儿指着银时一声大叫：“这个信息素！我想起来了！你就是那天晚上在街上发情的那个变态！”

银时本来一脸的事不关己的搁那儿闭目养神呢，一听这话炸了：“这位小姐，饭可以乱吃话不能乱说，污蔑人也要先潜规则这些警察先生知道吗！”  
土方一巴掌呼上银时后脑勺儿：“闭嘴！”

“不是污蔑！我那天真的看到你在大街上发情了，还被另一个人架着！你当时好像晕过去了，架着你的那人戴着口罩看不清脸，好像也是个男的。”  
银时突然一脸恍然大悟：“诶对对！你这么一说我好像想起来了！我当时好像看到了个特像多串你的家伙，然后就没意识了。诶呀这么看还是计划好的！真是太阴险了警察叔叔你要保护我啊！”  
边说边不要脸的往土方边上蹭。

土方被那女生一席话吓得不轻，一脚把银时踹开：“滚！”然后冷静了下转头看向那个女生，“你说的是真的吗？”  
他问这话还真没什么别的意思，只是正常的公事公办流程而已。  
毕竟表现得太异常绝对会被看出来，尤其总悟那个小子还在场。

结果那个女生使劲点了点头，然后又要命的来了一句：“当然当然。对了那个人身上还挂了刀！”说着一指土方身上的村麻纱，“就跟这把刀的样式一模一样！”

土方：……  
我操你的观察力要不要这么逆天啊！你是哪里冒出来的铃木园子吧柯南呢！藏在你身后的柯南呢赶紧出来！

你不是被爆种爆出来的么仰慕完了赶紧走人啊为什么还在这儿！没事儿闲的吗！

银时转过头，目光幽幽的看向土方，整个人散发着冲田总悟一般的气息：“土方君，你不考虑给阿银解释一下吗？”  
土方脸上冷汗刷刷的开始往外冒：“解，解释什么！她都说了是样式一样，只是样式一样而已啊！”

“你骗谁啊！你那把妖刀世上仅此一把除了你谁都不能碰还和你形影不离人刀合一这不都是写在设定集里的吗！已经有这种完全就是为了靠刀认人而存在的设定了你居然还想狡辩！也不想想那把妖刀忙你度过了多少难关！是谁没日没夜的守在你身边帮你集齐了全套美少女战士！话说我想要一整套出包女王麻烦帮我也买一套吧还有机动战士高达Seed！你难道忘了在那么多个不眠夜里是谁守着你吃狗粮而没有吐看着你尼古丁中毒而不离不弃注视着你羞耻的哔而无动于衷吗！难道这些你都忘了吗土方君你个无情的负心汉！妖刀他会哭泣的！会让你看到进击的Otaku的！”  
“你他妈的在瞎说些什么啊为什么把说的像老子个渣男一样！妖刀为什么又被你描述的像个小媳妇儿一样啊！还有羞耻的哔是什么！你的思维已经肮脏到马桶里抽都抽不出来了啊！”  
“土方君你难道不是每天天晚上饥渴难耐的把刀鞘插到自己的哔里吗！你难道是把妖刀从刀鞘舒适温暖的包裹里无情的拔出来然后放进自己的剑的类型吗！土方君你不能生生拆散刀和刀鞘啊！缺了哪一个Otaku的灵魂都会不完整的！”  
“他妈的给我闭嘴啊你个狗日的在说些什么操蛋玩意儿啊都！”

“两位。”  
土方和银时吵得正欢呢，冲田突然抻着小皮鞭笑眯眯的进入了两人的视野。  
“我觉得这事儿很需要好好聊一聊啊，土方先生咱们去你的房间吧怎么样。”红眼珠子往Omega聚集区一拐，“毕竟这儿有外人不方便啊，大家说是吧？”

群众Omega头点的跟小鸡啄米似的，所有人在冲田开腔儿的一刹那脸刷的就白了。  
赶紧把手机收起来。  
实时直播万事屋老板调戏真选组副长什么的还是算了吧。  
这个鬼之子冲田总悟真的是好恐怖啊啊啊啊啊！


	10. 温泉和修学旅行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抖S二人组的集体审讯play，组花你就从了银时吧

银时和冲田横七八竖的坐在桌子的一边，而土方在另一边端的一脸严肃。  
妈的怎么会这样。  
对面那两个人的抖S表情简直神同步，一致的跟一个人似的。  
逼得他手忙脚乱已经基本都说漏嘴的差不多了。

这不能怪他啊！这俩单拎出来哪个他都应付不来还俩一起上！  
那还玩儿个蛋啊！

换了个姿势靠在桌上，银时跟没骨头似的散在那儿，一双眼睛倒是闪亮的看着土方，明显S人这件事儿让他非常兴奋：“所以土方君，你承认那天是你把阿银带到酒店的了？”  
冲田特有默契的接话：“土方先生你居然和心理变态的Omega勾结陷害老板，真选组的副长居然做出这种勾当真是太让人失望了！根据局中法度第不知道多少条土方先生你赶紧去切腹谢罪吧！”

土方脸都憋红了：“老子他妈没事儿算计这个天然卷干什么我有病吗！都说了是意外啊意外！”  
银时一拍桌子：“天然卷怎么了天然卷无罪好么！快给我向全天下的天然卷土下座你个青光眼！”  
而冲田一挑眉：“土方先生你终于发现自己身患绝症命不久矣了吗可喜可贺啊可喜可贺。脑残智障的土方先生不用撑着了请当机立断的去死吧！”

然后银冲两人约好了似的同时换上一脸淫笑：“不过土方君（先生）既然说是意外，干嘛不仔细描述一下啊难道是心虚的无地自容了吗？”

土方愣了一下，虽然他忽方十四悠名不虚传但是在两个抖S全开的家伙直接让他现场来一段儿他还真有点儿慌。  
一慌就着急，诶呀急得他头发都立起来了。

土方着急啊，那边儿银时和冲田的二加二四道视线还目光灼灼的瞅着他呢，就看土方脸越来越红然后头上开始冒烟。

土方一着急就开始瞎编：“呃就，就是那天我大半夜的心血来潮去审犯人，然后有一个Omega犯人发情了……”  
“土方君你居然半夜去审Omega犯人，哎呀是不是想干什么不可描述的事……”  
“……不是，我就是路过Omega监狱正好看见……”  
“哦？土方先生你怎么走的你的房间明明里Omega关押点最远啊！”  
“……呃，我，就是，那个……”  
“哪个啊土方君？”  
“……呃，就是……我草泥马你俩安安静静听老子把话说完成不成啊！老子出去给那个Omega买抑制剂结果你个醉鬼缠上来你推我搡的就不小心打你身体里了！但是老子很负责任的把你带到旅馆里了才走的啊你有什么可不满意的！”

银时不知道什么时候也坐正了：“不对啊多串阿银我记得我是在一个小巷子里解手之后看见你的！”  
“卧槽你当时居然在解手那还拍了老子……那什么你记错了！”  
“喂你刚才说了什么了不得的东西吧！就是你个混蛋毁了阿银我的清白啊已经没有什么好掩饰的了！承认吧皮卡方！”  
“皮卡方是什么啊！不对又不是老子标记的你凭什么算老子头上！”  
“可是是你个傻逼导致阿银我发情的而且按你说的你都把阿银我带到酒店了那我怎么还会被标记！一定是你和某个无耻之徒串通好的！”  
“操老子当时赶时间没锁门不行吗！我赶着回去再买一管抑制剂呢到时候再关门儿了！”  
“你当我傻啊歌舞伎町有早上七点前关门的店吗！没锁门也是你的责任啊怎么说你都得负责！”  
“操他妈你那万事屋晚上七点开门了吗？！老子就不负责你能拿我怎样！”

银时听这话愣了一下，然后突然阴飕飕的笑了：“土方君，这可是你说的。”  
土方有点儿慌，但是他还在强装镇定：“你……你想干嘛？！”

银时转头，和冲田臭味相投的相视一笑。  
然后齐刷刷的转头看着土方，眼里透露出骇人的精光。  
土方被他俩盯得直发毛。

冲田阴笑着就开口了：“原来土方先生和不知名的Omega串通好了算计旦那啊！这种丑陋行径一定要做成传单让队员们引以为戒，近藤老大那边也要说一下才好……”  
“我不是！我没有！我为什么要那么做！”土方连忙抛出否认三连。

“没有Omega，那就意味着是土方标记的阿银我了？诶呀这种行径非常的不好啊一定要印成传单在整个歌舞伎町发放，告诫大家不要学习这种行为顺便澄清下鬼之副长其实是个Omega……”土方三连还没落地呢，银时紧随其后阴笑着发出连击。  
“不是我！怎么可能是我！我是个Alpha！”土方垂死挣扎。

银时和冲田笑得越发鬼畜：“这两个版本，土方君（先生）你选一个吧~”

土方举手投降：“我赔偿！万事屋你说吧，是包一月份的草莓牛奶还是包巧克力芭菲还是包Jump。”  
银时摸摸下巴，一脸奸计得逞的贱笑搞得土方想抽他：“好主意。既然你都提出来了那就都包一年份的吧，再加上万事屋的房租神乐的醋昆布和定春的狗粮，一年份的。”

土方一把把银时的脑袋摁到桌子上摩擦：“你他妈的穷疯了吗！老子是赔偿又不是养你！逼急了我灭你口信不信啊！”  
银时手舞足蹈的死命挣扎：“放手！多串君放手啊！温泉！请一次温泉旅行行了吧！放手啊多串！脸要瘪了！鼻子要进去了痛痛痛痛痛！”

土方撒开银时，黑着个脸坐回去。银时抬起头揉着自己的鼻子。  
桌上都凿出个坑了，鼻梁骨没断也歪了。  
他的盛世美颜啊！

土方点上一根烟：“说清楚，什么温泉旅行。”  
银时又变回一副没精打采的样子：“是小神乐啦，她这几天不知道又看了什么奇奇怪怪的电视剧老吼着要去修学旅行。结果志村家那俩完蛋姐弟居然跟她提议去泡温泉，说什么温泉是修学旅行的必备项目其实就是阿妙那个女人想去吧！现在才刚步入秋天诶！泡什么温泉啊想来一桌烤全羊吗！”  
冲田突然面无表情的开口了：“老板你的意思是志村姐弟和China都会去吗？那近藤老大估计也消停不了。土方先生你不如顺带把真选组也请了吧。另外过两天据说会大降温，所以烤全羊什么的旦那你就不用担心了。”  
土方额头上的青筋开始跳了：“你们……”

冲田和银时立马勾肩搭背的站起来：“走走，印传单去。”

青筋暴起，土方咔的咬断了烟：“知道了！温泉旅行就温泉旅行！真选组也一起去！”  
不然那个女人不在近藤老大又要每天一把鼻涕一把泪的跟他哭诉！  
一个个的都忒不让人省心！

银时晃晃悠悠的回到万事屋。  
他手还插在和服里没拿出来呢，面前的门就刷拉一下就开了。  
神乐牵着定春一脸无可奈何的站在门口。  
那表情简直就是儿子一直沉迷手游的老妈子。

这么出乎意料的尴尬见面，两人都愣了一下。  
银时稍微有点儿反应不过来：“神乐，你这是？”  
神乐满脸嫌弃的瞥他一眼：“带萨达哈鲁去大姐头那边住。小银你真是太让妈妈我失望了阿鲁。”

连阿鲁都说的有气无力的，看来自己是真伤了这孩子的心了。  
哎呀小神乐居然这么关心自己的名誉，这孩子没白养。

银时一瞬间有点儿小感动。  
结果这点儿小感动还没燃起来呢就叫神乐一句话给打回去了。

“居然因为自己不会游泳就不带我去温泉，果然男人都是大猪蹄子阿鲁。”  
原来是为了这个？！  
果然女儿随父亲，他家小神乐真是毁气氛的一把好手。

银时只能苦口婆心的开启了老父亲模式：“小神乐，女孩子不可以说大猪蹄子这么不雅的词。而且谁告诉你阿银我不会游泳的！我帅的这么惊天动地犹如摩西再世，哪条河见到我不自动分开？”  
神乐看都懒得看他了：“你不带我去温泉，不和你说话阿鲁。”想了想又加了一句，“我记得上次你掉河里歇了三天都没出门，现在不还都跟狂犬病似的见到水就跑吗还想抵赖！小银真不要脸阿鲁。”

装个逼结果被自家小孩儿拆台还顺带嘲讽了，银时很不爽，觉得他有必要找回一下身为大人的尊严。  
“谁说阿银我不带小神乐你去温泉的！咱们后天就出发！你去叫上新吧唧和那个母猩猩让他们一起来！”

神乐都走到楼梯口了，听见这话猛地回头：“真的？”  
她这个反应颇得银时的心，搞得他猝不及防的有点儿小得意：“当然！你让他们赶紧收拾行李，后天早上……”  
话还没说完站在他后边的定春一口就把他脑袋吞了。  
他自己站那儿挡道能怪谁。

妈的给点儿尾巴就上天，定春干得好。


	11. 太少女了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜坂田银时喜提智商一次～

旅行前用来准备的日子总是过得飞快，转眼就到了出发这天。

银时没带多少东西。反正就出去住一个晚上，作为成熟的大人他是不会为了这样的小旅行而激动的。  
神乐昨天跟加入了拆迁办一样差点儿把万事屋整个搬着带走，兴奋紧张的如同即将和软妹网友面基的毛头小子，明显对于险恶世道中的变声器和抠脚大叔一无所知。

吃鸡的时候越软萌，面基的时候越老猛，这可是电竞界亘古不变的定律。  
真妹子从来是上场一句操你妈，端起机枪爆你头。  
就算声音软萌语气娇羞的真的是个妹子，看一看你的队友，里头一定有她对象。

在银时这个老滑头的极力阻拦之下神乐总算是没有拐进抠脚大叔的黑洞，于是他们俩今天只一人背了一个背包。  
银时的背包布满草莓图案，少女的一如既往。而神乐，她的背包里有几乎全是醋昆布。

新八的行李自然跟着阿妙，姐弟俩的背包倒是很正常，也没有表现出过度的兴奋。

反倒是真选组的队员们一听说副长百年不遇的脑子抽风要请全组人出去温泉旅行，虽然只有一天一夜，但是也足够这些大男人们兴致高昂个好几天了。  
这两天，真选组屯所里一直洋溢着过节般喜庆的气氛，队员们脸上挂着媒婆般的笑容，亲切的向他们巡逻路上遇到的每一个人报以衷心的问候，吓得攘夷志士召开了好几次紧急会议，坊间谣言流传出了五十多个版本。

对于凶神恶煞的流氓们突然变成了人民的好伙伴雷锋这种事大家果然接受无能。  
阿妙指定的温泉离江户稍微有点儿距离，考虑到要出城警车不方便，近藤很贴心的让土方订了大巴。  
十辆清一色的白大巴在真选组门口一停，别说，还挺壮观。

队士们都很兴奋，兴奋的翻滚了一晚上睡不着，并且在旅行当天展现出了绝佳的警察素质，全员早上六点就在门口集合完毕了。  
八点大巴一来，几百号人呼啦一下全涌上坐好，车里一下子充满了小学生春游般的朝气。

然后这朝气磨啊磨，等银时一行人九点钟磨磨唧唧到达的时候都快变成怨气了。

土方也很烦躁，靠在车边抽完了一整包万宝路，脚底下全是烟头。  
这帮人再晚五分钟不出现他就要提村麻纱上路漫漫其修远兮，征讨这几个不守时的家伙去了。

因为近藤执意要和阿妙一趟车，所以土方冲田这波儿领导班子自然也被迫和银时坐了一辆。  
阿妙刚一上车就迅速的给了近藤一拳然后拉着新八去了离近藤最远的位置，正好坐在山崎身边的冲田起身去和神乐继续不知道什么时候没打完的架去了，安慰这个哭哭唧唧的猩猩老大的任务一下子落到了山崎肩上。

于是等土方掐灭最后一根烟上车的时候，只剩下银时身边儿还有个空位儿。

他一开始还真没注意，等坐下了一回头才发现居然是这家伙。  
操。

银时拆了一盒草莓牛奶正喝呢，也斜眼看了看土方。他倒没觉得惊讶，稍微点了下头就算是打了招呼了。  
车上就他边儿上还空着，这傻子光顾着在底下抽烟不知道上来抢位置，他又不傻。  
大巴上的座位争夺战可是除了火锅之外最残酷的战争啊！

土方挺郁闷又没辙，闷闷的伸手去摸兜，烟都搁嘴里了才想起来这是在车上。  
只能闷闷的再给收回去。

真他妈背！  
遇见这家伙就没好事儿！

土方越想越气，而且这个车上近藤哀嚎冲神打架，队士们跟小女生似的叽叽喳喳坂田银时喝完了一盒草莓牛奶还在那儿呼噜呼噜的吸，所有的噪音都让土方的火气蹭蹭的往上冒。  
眼看他怒气值就要爆发开启鬼之副长模式了，突然不知道后头哪个队士提议了一句：

“听说最近女生里特流行一个游戏叫什么……真心话大冒险。诶不如我们试试？了解女人可是爱情里的第一步！”  
然后周围一片叫好之声。

你麻痹这是什么样的少女游戏啊！  
土方直接火了。

“操他妈都给老子安静！谁也不许玩那个操蛋游戏！局中法度第48条在大巴上玩游戏的家伙都以士道觉悟不足拉去切腹！”  
“喂喂土方君，这是什么糟糕的法度啊。这么管理的话队员们总有一天他们会不堪重压而变成街边的小混混的！每天都不回家而且准备了好久的高考也会翘掉，最后只能徘徊在新东方和蓝翔之间从此无缘哈佛啊！”  
“卧槽为什么到你嘴里老子就成了那种逼着孩子学习不考虑孩子感受的傻逼父母啊！那种少女到粉红泡泡都要溢出来的游戏怎么可能让他们玩！”

土方很气愤，老子教训队员呢你他奶奶的瞎插什么话。  
银时表示他就是想膈应土方一下，毕竟坐这家伙旁边居然连草莓牛奶都变得索然无味了。  
又没人欠你钱青光眼你他妈拽什么臭脸瞎散发什么低气压！

嘿，动动脑子傻子，你这趟旅行还是人家副长请的呢。  
少得了便宜卖乖！

冲田还在和神乐斗志斗勇呢，这会儿听见声响，鼻青脸肿的抬起头来：“哟土方先生，你是怕了吗？真心话大冒险什么的对于不坦诚的土方先生来说绝对是很恐怖的吧土方先生你是怕了吧！”  
“我操他妈谁怕了！来就来啊老子光明磊落没什么不能说的！”  
“哦好的，那土方先生请说出你的银行卡密码吧。”  
冲田话音未落，车里的一干人等全都支起了耳朵。  
银时甚至还不知道从哪儿掏出了纸笔，一脸上课认真听讲记笔记的学生样。

土方：“……卧槽你马勒戈壁的冲田总悟！老子不是指这种事！”  
“是吗。那请问土方先生你现在还是处男吗？”

土方愣了一下，然后银时就眼睁睁看着土方那张俊脸从耳尖开始迅速的红到了脖子根儿，整个人突然有了一种国中女生谈论自己暗恋对象的羞涩。  
妈呀土方君你居然如此纯情，简直就是一朵高洁的百合花。

“我……我，我……”  
“哦呀，土方先生不会还是个处男吧，怪不得上次那个男科医生老追着土方先生你推销壮阳药哦呵呵呵呵呵。”  
“老子不是……操他妈你个毛都没长齐的小子有逼的资格说老子啊！”

眼看着土方就要急眼了，身边信息素兹啦兹啦的往外冒，近藤赶紧出来打圆场：“行啦总悟，十四他不喜欢亲近女人这事儿你又不是不知道，你就别刺激他了。”然后还转头给了土方一个关切的眼神，“十四啊，适当的时候也该去逛逛吉原什么的放松过一下。你看你现在憋得肝火上涨，对身体不好啊！”

土方一张脸黑的跟锅底儿似的，深吸了好几口气肝火都平复不下来。  
每次近藤一开口他就发不了脾气，憋得内伤都快出来了。

冲田侧过脸，给了近藤一个‘不愧是老大’的眼神。  
天！然！黑！干！得！好！  
然后就被神乐一拳抡到车后头去了。

近藤没有接收到冲田的眼神，因为他正回过头努力跟队员们打好关系。

“大家想玩儿什么就玩儿吧。真心话大冒险是吧？阿妙小姐也一起来吧，不是说是女孩子间流行……唔！”

近藤话说了一半就口吐白沫的倒下了。  
阿妙一脚踹开冲田，笑着拍了拍手，收起了装着宇宙级生化武器的餐盒。  
“这只猩猩好吵啊。”一股饭烧糊了的味道慢悠悠的压向全车，“其他人也是，你们就不能安安静静的让老娘睡一觉吗！”

一瞬间全车都安静了。  
整整一车的男性Alpha都使足了吃奶的劲儿憋着自己那点儿装逼用信息素，生怕稍微有点儿反抗这位姑奶奶就暴走。  
在这种生死攸关的时刻，队士们终于想起了，阿妙是陪酒女这件事。  
工作时间和他们好像是反的。

不闹了不闹了，安静，安静。

威慑很有效，阿妙也知道见好就收，又慢悠悠的把她那身一点儿都不像女性的Alpha气味儿收了回去。  
世界上大概也只有近藤会对她那种焦糊味儿发情了。  
大巴司机都快吓尿了，整个人抖得如同一只蜜蜂般嗡嗡只响，一辆大巴生生开出了云霄飞车的路线，得亏他们走的这条路比较偏，没其他车。

越来越偏了。

地儿是阿妙选的，银时百无聊赖的边嘬吧草莓牛奶边看着车窗外越来越凄凄惨惨戚戚的景色，不小心回想起了上次被请客去温泉的悲惨经历。  
突然就有点儿害怕。  
真是，都有心理阴影了。

他正自个儿搁这儿瞎琢磨呢，突然另一边的肩膀一沉。  
银时一个激灵猛地转过头去，差点儿把脖子扭了。  
妈呀鬼拍肩！

结果就猝不及防的被柔顺的黑发铺了满眼。  
土方不知道什么时候睡着了，这会儿颠着颠着就靠到了他肩上。

少女剧情来的太突然，银时愣了愣。  
然后他不自觉的有点儿小开心。

诶呀多串长得真是不错，鼻子是鼻子眼是眼的，怪不得那些女Omega见了他全都把持不住集体缴械，这家伙的脸确实好看哈。  
虽然依然是没有阿银我帅的惊天动地，身材也差了些，但还算是不错了。  
毕竟他自己身为主角，所在的高度不是所有人都能达到的。

真他妈不要脸。  
你先把你脸上的淫笑收收再说这话行么，完全没有说服力，傻逼。  
土方要是醒着，肯定早就一拳把他抡到云深不知处去了。

为了腾出这一天一夜的假，土方已经七十多个小时没睡觉了，他对床的记忆还停留在冲田和山崎把银时抓回来之前。  
这会儿车上安静了他又不能抽烟提神，越来越偏避的土路一颠一颠的如同母亲哄他入睡时轻晃的摇篮。  
土方的意识越来越模糊，最后终于两眼一抹黑就睡过去了。

银时痴汉了一会儿，突然意识到自己在干什么。  
于是他对自己的这种傻逼行为给予了深刻的鄙视与蔑视，同时进行了严肃的自我检讨。  
然后他做的第一个决定就是把土方推醒。

他像个钢铁直男一般认为土方闭上眼之后整个五官缺少了那种雄赳赳气昂昂且狂霸叼酷拽的眼神，所以自己才会有想干他的欲望。  
这家伙这要睁开眼自己还是一条好汉。

不要说他脑残不会把握机会，银时的心里其实也是很纠结的。  
他也有点儿舍不得，于是在最后关头及时收回了手。

理性规避了被粉丝们谈人生的风险。

毕竟鬼之副长这种少女状态实在难得，所以他选择不去惊动土方，而是掏出了手机。  
去记录下这美好的一刻。

哎呀这种独家资源不知道能卖多少钱。

为了找一个足够诱惑的角度，银时拍的时候手机搁得离土方的脸比较近。  
咔嚓一声拍完了，银时手一抖差点儿没把手机掷出去。

妈呀他忘了静音了。  
现在这车里静的连根头发丝儿落地都能听见，他手机照相这声儿简直响彻天地，所有人唰的就看过来了。  
最恐怖的是土方那双眼也睁开了，正直勾勾的瞪着自己。

然后他俩就这么你瞪着我我瞪着你。  
红眼睛瞪着蓝眼睛，但那双猩红的眼珠却很没气势。  
白瞎了如此霸气的瞳色。

银时背上的冷汗都快流到彩云间了。  
他就知道土方瞪一瞪眼他肯定还是一条好汉！  
刚才自己怎么会对这种铁血硬汉有非分之想！

土方还迷瞪着呢，他其实就是睁眼看看，脑子倒真没转过弯儿来。  
他瞪眼那功夫是从小锻炼出来。小时候在武州他老跟人打架，而且经常是人家一群揍他一个，他性子倔的要命，被摁在地上揍也不愿意哼一声儿出来，就死命拿眼睛瞪揍他的那些小混混。  
这么多年过来，虽然后来他把那些小混混儿全打的满地找牙跪地求饶，但是瞪眼的功夫倒是一年比一年厉害，现在已经到了炉火纯青的地步，走在街边儿一个余光扫过去就能吓哭一片熊孩子。  
虽然这事儿让他的女人缘有所下降，但是土方也不在乎这些个，而且他这眼神审讯的时候儿尤其管用，还有教训山崎的时候儿，

土方睡觉一向轻的要命，寻常的时候别人一进他院子他立马拔刀而起破门而出，山崎就因为这个被他搞得去报了忍者学校，轻功越来越好。  
不过今天他实在是困得思维下线，连轴转七十多个小时就是铁人也撑不住，所以他一掀眼皮看到是银时，就转脸儿又睡过去了。  
反正是熟人，而且还是……这家伙。

作为一个傲娇土方当然不会承认他有点儿小高兴，但是他那两声哼唧和很没自觉把脸埋在银时颈窝还蹭了两下的动作出卖了他。

银时正合计怎么办呢，就看见土方转头又睡了。  
还跟小猫似的在他身上又蹭又哼唧。

他瞬间浑身跟过电一样，已经不是震惊能形容的程度了。

卧槽这剧情太狗血少女玛丽苏了，我都下不去笔了。  
但是再不给坂田银时这败家玩意儿制造点儿泡凯子的机会等他俩勾搭上我都弃坑了吧。

前所未有的感觉。  
心里有什么东西出来了。

银时僵了一会儿才回过神来。  
然后他发现真选组那一车的队员都很不关心领导的各干各事儿去了。  
但是车里嗡嗡的声响说明他们在开小会。

银时虽然还没从震惊里恢复过来，但还是捕捉到了一两句“没想到冲田队长说的是真的！”“副长睡着了果然会变得幼齿啊！”之类的。  
土方君你还真是背负了一些了不得的设定啊！  
辛苦了！

当机状态银时压根儿不知道他刚才听到的那两句并不是上下句。  
冲田在队里普及的其实是土方喜欢银时这茬儿。  
虽然谣言把土方定义成了Alpha同，但是毕竟有效阻止了队员们的大规模八卦，给银时留出了思考人生的时间，所以这点儿小出入可以忽略不计。  
谣言又不是标答，计较那么多干嘛。  
至少谣言里不会给你略啊对不对。

银时僵硬着身子坐好，又摆出一副沉思者看风景的驾驶。  
但是风景什么的已经不重要了。

……想他坂田银时母胎单身了这么些年，本以为是巫山云雨中片叶不沾身，可是，原来，是找错目标群体了吗！  
这个转折他不接受啊！

崩溃归崩溃，最后还是得考虑一下关键问题。  
怎么办，他好像……喜欢上土方十四郎了……

怎么办？凉拌呗。


	12. 你们期待的温泉（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 温泉play预警！  
> 话说我为什么越写越长……

到达目的地的时候银时已经不纠结了。  
喜欢就追呗，反正他坚信以他的魅力土方就是根钢管也会被他给掰成朵菊花。  
毕竟钢管都是空心的呵呵呵。

虽然铁杵也能磨成针，但他倒是很有自知之明的知道自己没这个耐心。  
然而银时这个傻逼偏偏就自信土方不是根铁杵而是个钢管儿。  
毕竟在银时眼里真选组全是弯的，就算表面上眼馋大胸妹子内里肯定也是一朵菊花。看土方平时崇拜近藤猩猩那劲儿钢铁直男的可能性小于0.001%。  
所以没有什么可担心的，银时觉得自己完全可以放心大胆的上。

他这个人平时看着懒懒散散的没什么干劲儿，实际上关键时刻也懒懒散散的没什么干劲儿，但是有句老话说得好，爱情面前人人平等，乱扔垃圾从我做起。  
于是刚刚发现自己一头撞进了土方十四郎这个大坑的母胎单身狗坂田银时平等的和所有第一次恋爱的毛头小子一样，风风火火的就展开了追求。  
他干的第一件事儿就是不要脸的和土方蹭到了一个标准间。

土方这两天其实真挺烦坂田银时的，已经到了看到银色的东西就想拔刀的地步。  
这种情况在坂田银时态度奇怪的和他蹭到一间房之后更加明显了。  
尤其在这间房还是双人床的前提下。

土方当时订房间的时候，这间双人大床房本来是贴心的给近藤和阿妙准备的。  
为了空出这间房他还一老早就和真选组全体队员打了招呼，让他们一到酒店就赶紧结好伴儿冲到指定房间，留下阿妙和近藤在风中凌乱最后只能孤男寡女共度良宵。  
近藤老大我只能帮你到这儿了！

本来他都计划好了，还提前打点了总悟看住万事屋的小姑娘叫上山崎和自己一起看住那个天然卷，反正自己做东，那家伙应该也不敢整什么幺蛾子。  
这样所有人就都被支开了，近藤老大把妹机会良好，耶！

土方隐约觉得他好像忘了谁。  
不过没关系这个计划非常完美他并不在意。

但是冲田总悟你麻痹的为什么一到旅馆就拽上山崎和近藤老大跑了？！  
最可怕的是土方明显低估了女子组的战斗力，阿妙动作居然比冲田还快，一到地儿就拽着神乐新八幻影移形了连个胳膊腿儿都没留下。  
队士们这次也异常听话，一拿到钥匙就跟抢饭似的一个个儿脚底抹油动作迅捷如虎豹豺狼。

最后，众人默契的留下了土方和银时在那儿大眼瞪小眼，风中凌乱。

好吧其实真正凌乱的只有土方一个。  
他现在整个人都方了没眼看，不知道银时这孙子正回过身悄摸儿搁那儿乐呢。

看来总一郎君还是很靠谱的，三百日元没白花。

像坂田银时这种遵纪守法的好公民，自然是三天两头儿就要进真选组蹭几顿以防饿死。  
所以冲田日常传播的那些土方相关八卦他就是没听全也左右听了个八九不离十，虽然知道这些八卦十条里有十二条都是假的，但是银时还是满怀希望的觉得土方喜欢他这事儿一定在那两条真的里面。  
毕竟六分之一的几率并不是很小啊。

所以说，恋爱果然使人智商下降。  
但是连二十以内加减乘除都不会了，这智商下降的也太快了点儿。  
妈呀搞不好过两天就得和假发小太郎一样傻逼了。  
不行不行，必须要拯救一下。

所以银时怀揣着他那点儿精虫上脑的附加自信，在土方睡着的当口儿给冲田去了条短信。  
用神乐一个月的情报和三百日元成功策反了情绪阴郁的抖S王子。

冲田刚那会儿被神乐一拳头抡到了车后头并且紧接着承受了阿妙的佛山无影脚，整个人不但娇弱成了一朵水莲花还非常的阴沉暴躁，急需膈应个倒霉蛋来开心开心。  
银时一条短信简直天时地利人和，土方还睡着呢完全不知道自己又被冲田拿来开心了。  
没关系反正他都习惯了。

银时这头儿也是毫不犹豫的就把神乐给卖了，卖完还美滋滋的觉得哎呀养个女儿就是好，要是个儿子就只能坑爹啊。  
看看大猩猩和土方，这俩废物对上总一郎君真是一个比一个惨啊。  
在银时发现他包里的草莓牛奶都被换成了醋昆布之前，他还是很感激神乐的。  
感谢她在自己钓凯子一途上的无私贡献。

而且他真没想到总一郎君居然这么给力。  
他本来想着能和土方两人一间房就很好了，没想到总一郎君居然给他提供了一间大床房。  
友军，绝对的友军。

他压根儿不知道这是因为他家多串傻逼兮兮的想撮合猩猩老大和暴力女。  
动物和人类怎么能交配呢，种族隔离可是非常严肃的问题。

房门一开，土方警惕的左右看了看。  
妈蛋这个旅馆果然没有搭理他事先备注的情侣套房。  
真是太他妈的好了。

此刻土方无比感激他碰上了这么一个不注重客户体验的旅馆。

他之前考虑到近藤老大的智商，特意跟备注上写了准备玫瑰等情趣用品，让把这间房弄得充满告白气球。  
那什么是恋爱气氛。最好是充满粉嘟嘟的恋爱感，能帮近藤老大直接全垒打。

但是看了价位之后他就觉得这个旅店一定不会搭理他的备注。  
果然，跟他预计的一样不负责。  
进门之前他都紧张死了，生怕一开门就要面对一屋子粉嘟嘟花枝招展的玫瑰，说实话不到迫不得已土方真的不太想亲自给边上这个天然卷介错。  
毕竟他很有可能下不去手。

因为旅馆工作人员疏忽而逃过一劫的银时这会儿倒并没有刚从虎口脱险的自觉。  
他不明所以的看着土方突然就警戒起来了，还以为假发那个大傻逼搞攘夷跟到这儿来了。

结果土方一打开屋门就放松了，面上还微不可察的雀跃了一下。  
眼瞅着这屋子里空荡荡的也没啥特别的，银时对于土方态度的转变非常的不解。  
但是他一大糙老爷们儿也没把这事儿放心上，两秒之后心思就又转回该怎么把土方追到手上去了。  
毕竟这才是他目前的面临的头等大事。

他坂田银时单了小半辈子，头一遭坠入爱河对方居然是个Alpha。  
不仅是Alpha还是个男的，而且还是男性Alpha里顶爷们儿的那种，整个人都散发着一种纯爷们儿的气息根本不具备任何他喜欢的特征。  
完全不符合他对未来伴侣的幻想，除了傲娇直发蓝眼和长的还算不错之外。  
像他这么英俊潇洒帅气不羁的男性Alpha就应该配一个温柔贤惠美丽知性的女性Omega，而不是这种张口爆粗闭口掏蛋黄酱的混蛋青光眼。  
所以自己到底为什么会喜欢上土方。  
银时觉得自己果然还是很纠结这个问题。

但是他这个人非常的不爱钻牛角尖儿，一个问题纠结超过五分钟他就不想了。  
麻痹喜欢都喜欢了想那么多有毛用！  
还是赶紧追到手来的比较痛快。

土方一边儿把包里的东西都拿出来一边儿想着怎么跟这个天然卷约法三章保证自己的身份不会败露，压根儿不知道银时那儿正算计着怎么顺理成章的先和他生米煮成熟饭。  
刚才是银时虎口脱险，现在已经是土方羊入虎口了。  
而且同样的完全没有危机感，根本不知道他马上就要迎来人生操蛋的转折点了。

在银时的价值观里奉子成婚才是硬道理，虽然土方生不了但是他坚信只要自己得到了他的身体就一定能得到他的心。  
有句话不是叫想抓住一个男人的胃就要先抓住他的心嘛。  
银时坚信一瓶蛋黄酱就能收买胃的家伙心也绝对是很好攻略的。

他会为这个想法付出代价的。  
别忘了土方的设定里标着傲娇，或许之前还出现过闷骚总裁的字样。  
还是那句话，小看初始设定的人可是会死得很惨的。

俩人儿其实都没带什么东西，所以也没什么好收拾的。把自己的牙刷毛巾之类的拿到浴室摆好再翻出睡衣睡裤摆到床上，基本上就算是收拾完了。

银时的睡衣不用说肯定是无比少女而又粉嘟嘟的草莓图案，土方也不出意料的带了那身蛋黄酱图案睡衣。  
但显然比起银时土方还是有基本的羞耻心的。在开口嘲笑银时的衣品前他瞄了一眼自己的，然后及时闭上了嘴，装模做样的清了清嗓子打算讨论一下约法三章的事儿。  
可坂田银时显然没想这么多。一米八的大小伙儿摆弄着一套粉嘟嘟的睡衣，最后还叠好放在床上珍惜的拍了拍平，看起来要多违和有多违和。

而且这货还特不要脸，手上整理东西嘴上也不闲着：“诶呀土方君你的睡衣上怎么印满了狗粮，多难受啊你晚上睡得着么。”  
土方一抬手直接把蛋黄酱睡衣乎银时脑袋上了： “我操你一大老爷们儿成天跟草莓腻腻歪歪还有脸说我！”

他本来压着脾气呢，结果坂田银时一句话就把火儿给点着了。  
果然一跟这完蛋玩意儿待一起就来气！

银时其实就是逗逗土方，没想到准性儿太好直接就撞到了枪口上。  
一头银色卷毛呼啦一下被那套满是烟草气息的衣服罩了个闷不透风，坂田银时愣了愣。

突然间被狗粮糊了满眼，他有点儿不适应。  
但是……啊，土方的味道。  
幸福和惊吓齐刷刷来得如此突然，他脆弱的小心脏都一颤一颤的了。  
糟糕，是心肌梗塞的感觉。

坂田银时墨迹了会儿才慢悠悠的把土方的睡衣从脑袋上拽下来，还自以为非常潇洒不羁的给土方抛了个媚眼。  
他觉着自己这么风流倜傥玉树临风，土方一定早就被自己的魅力俘获了，只不过是反应迟钝还傲娇不愿意承认而已。  
自己只要稍微主动一下他肯定就就坡下驴了。

坂田银时瞬间觉得自己真是太善解人意了，诶呀现在像他这么温柔体贴的好男人不多了啊。  
这青光眼真是太好福气了，搞得他都有点儿羡慕嫉妒恨了，啧。

银时这边儿净顾着意淫了，没发现土方正跟看傻逼似的看着他。  
这卷毛儿犯癔症了还是怎么地，抓着自己的睡衣不放还一脸荡漾。尤其是刚才看过来的那个眼神，妈呀恶心的他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

伸出手打算把自己的睡衣拽回来，结果他这边抓着衣服抻了抻，坂田银时那头儿愣是没松手。

土方皱了皱眉，觉得脾气有点儿压不住了：“放手。”  
银时那两颗红眼珠子向上一剔，懒洋洋的看着土方，在心里偷偷给黑发男人这惹不得的炸毛属性点了个赞。  
一点就着，跟没养熟还怕生的小猫似的，忒可爱了。

土方这一炸毛就把银时的施虐欲给炸出来了，于是这贱货就开始琢磨土方的怒气值到底还承不承受的住他的下一次作死。  
然而这个严肃的问题没有在那颗卷曲的大脑里停留多久就被一阵燥热打断了。

刚才在车上的时候就开始往小腹汇聚的一股股热流突然集合到了一处，齐心协力地往他两腿之间那个地方涌了过去。  
银时心里我了个大槽，他午饭还没吃呢这就开始思淫欲了？！  
他本来以为是土方靠他身上蹭那两下儿把邪火给蹭出来的，合着原来是他自己的生理问题。  
要是看日子……他因为平时酗酒就有点儿内分泌失调，发情期不太规律于是日子基本上就没准过，完全不能作为衡量标准每次都能打他个措手不及。  
想到这儿银时不禁感到一阵酸楚。

虽然很奇怪那个卷毛的脸色怎么就突然阴晴不定了，但土方其实并不是很感兴趣。  
实际上他只关心他的蛋黄酱睡衣。  
于是他手上又使劲儿拽了拽，结果那傻逼居然还是没松手的意思。

这次土方的脾气是真有点儿上来了：“放手！”

银时这面儿正忙着压淫火呢，突然他灵光一现想起来土方好像前两天还在发情期里来着。  
而且还来势汹汹的八成正处在发情期头几天，这么说的话他现在应该还在发情期里。  
那这家伙一定带了抑制剂，诶呀真是太好了。

他顿时觉得土方那张又臭又拽的帅脸怎么看怎么像天使的容颜，特么的简直寒冬里的热水袋考试时的小纸条儿。  
但是他同时也深刻的意识到土方绝对不可能轻易地出手帮他。  
他需要一个能打动土方的东西，比如一个像总一郎君一般的僚机。

银时一瞬间就把目光放到了自己手里抓着的睡衣上。  
他简直要为自己的机智鼓掌了。  
抬头看了看土方明显快压不住愤气的表情，他觉得自己还可以抢救一下。  
于是这家伙立刻摆出一副贱的一如既往让土方特别想抽他的笑容，开口道：“不放。”

等了半天就等来这俩字儿，土方的火气再也窝不住了：“卧槽老子叫你放手！你个傻逼抓着老子的睡衣干嘛！这可是限量版的蛋黄酱睡衣！”  
“哎呀土方君真是好凶啊人家好怕怕哦。”  
“我草泥马你一大老爷们儿装什么少女啊赶紧松手！”  
“那什么我也有点儿想吐……不是土方君，你就救个火吧！只要你答应了阿银我立刻松手。”

土方眼皮子一跳，本能的觉得这家伙在谋划什么操蛋的事儿：“你想干嘛？有屁快放！”  
银时嘿嘿两声：“那个，土方君你带抑制剂了没有？”  
土方心里咯噔一下：“干嘛？”  
银时笑得更贱了：“这个，阿银我突然发现，对吧，你懂的。”  
土方一脸冷漠：“我不懂。别他妈打老子抑制剂的主意，硬了自己进厕所撸去。”

银时一下就急了：“那他妈要撸到什么时候去啊！我可是正宗Alpha超持久的好吗！你的手撸断了我都不会射的好吗！”  
“我日你妈你射不射关老子屁事啊老子又不帮你撸！”  
“土方君你要是这么主动阿银我也不是不是不可以接受啊。”  
“你大爷的我不可以接受啊！”  
“谁管你可不可以接受。反正你要不给我就只能牺牲你的睡衣了，在抑制剂和蛋黄酱间做出你的选择吧土方君！”

土方额头上的青筋突突的往外跳的很欢实，说实话这两天他们的出镜率颇高。  
麻痹老子倒是想给你啊但是你用了老子的抑制剂会得道升天的好吗！

银时在心里默数了三秒，见土方依然面色阴沉没有松口的意思，他迅速的抓过那套蛋黄酱睡衣转身就进了厕所。  
在欲火焚身到快要涅槃的状态下，坂田银时觉得拿睡衣凑活一下也是可以的，至少上面土方的味道很足。

真是日了狗了，要不是那个杀千刀的Omega把自己标记了他怎么可能沦落到靠土方的衣服缓解性欲的地步，随便出去找个小姐就能解决了！  
坂田银时觉得他实在是太窝囊了，到时候一定要说服土方帮忙利用真选组的势力把那个Omega揪出来。  
他直觉这个Omega给他的标记将会是他漫漫追妻路上最大的障碍。

虽然这个直觉很没什么技术含量，但他坂田银时就是信了。  
不用惊讶，反正各位也不是第一天知道他智障了。

往马桶上一坐，他动手把自己硬的发痛的儿子掏出来，一边套弄一边把土方那套衣服往脸上糊。  
啊，土方的味道。

操他妈硬得更厉害了。  
要不是还有那么点儿理智，他现在一准儿已经把土方的裤子扒下来来来回回把人操了好几遍了。  
没办法，革命尚未成功，同志只能意淫。  
真是一把辛酸泪啊。

然而纯洁的土方对于他这些龌龊想法是一点儿都不知道。  
他刚才被坂田银时抽衣服那股劲儿拽的直接扑到了床上，摔得有点儿懵，现在才慢腾腾揉着鼻子爬起来。  
天杀的坂田银时我操你大爷！

土方严肃的坐在床上对着厕所门沉思了十秒，最后决定花钱消灾。  
虽然被拿了一套蛋黄酱睡衣他很肉疼，但其实也并不是很在意。  
说实话那套限量版的睡衣他有三套，就当是传教用的那套被狗叼走了吧。  
有点儿麻烦的是他今晚没睡衣穿了，大夏天的穿浴袍睡觉还是有点儿热啊。  
所以果然一会儿还是得跟那卷毛约法三章，不然自己晚节不保……

土方实在是太困了，车上颠啊颠啊的他压根儿就睡不踏实，于是他盯着厕所门沉思着沉思着，身体就自己躺下然后着了。  
土方和银时并不知道的是，在银时嘭地摔上厕所门之后，蹲在他们屋门口的山崎就站起身来拍了拍身上的土，一脸冷漠的转身走了。

既然这俩完蛋玩意儿撸管儿的撸管儿睡觉的睡觉，那就是说明他们已经脱离组织不需要和大家一起泡温泉了。  
所以，就没有通知他们的必要了对吧。

恩爱狗去死吧！红豆包和小玉小姐才是王道！


	13. 你们期待的温泉（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真车！这不是演习！这不是演习！这不是演习！

坂田银时这家伙虽然一向不靠谱，但这次倒是没说假话。  
正宗Alpha就是真持久，费劲白来撸了俩仨个小时才一发。

用土方的睡衣擦了擦手，银时拉上裤子的时候才意识到自己干了什么。  
果然人在精虫上脑的状态下是没有智商的。

把手冲干净，银时一屁股又坐回了马桶上。  
他得考虑考虑一会儿怎么和土方交代。

虽然说实话他并不怎么怕土方发火儿反正土方也打不过他，但是男人天生的求生欲还是促使他在马桶上坐了一刻钟，认真的思考了一下出去后该怎么编个瞎话把土方糊弄过去。

最后银时觉得土方脸皮那么薄，肯定不好意思把这事儿拿出来大张旗鼓地让他换房间。  
而只要今天晚上他俩能孤男寡男共处一室，以自己把妹泡凯子的命中率，一定能让土方给他生个儿子出来。

他坚定地认为像土方这么传统的人就算表面再狂放不羁，骨子里也一定和自己一样是奉子成婚派的，而且肯定是更喜欢未婚先孕的那种。  
毕竟以土方的性子，不假装被强迫一下是绝对不可能承认他对自己的爱之深情之切的。  
作为一个体贴细致的攻他当然会给媳妇儿先铺好台阶下。

综上所述，银时觉得自己现在其实没有什么好纠结的。  
傲娇的反应一目了然，他已经看到了他并不漫长的追妻路终点的锦旗，性福快乐可以每天打炮的婚后生活正在向他招手。  
而且他在这马桶上坐了老半天外边儿都没啥动静儿，怎么想怎么觉得土方绝对是抛下他和其他混蛋一起泡温泉去了。

操。

一把踹开厕所的门，银时在心里暗骂了土方一句小妖精忒耽误事儿，抄起那套蛋黄酱睡衣就急吼吼的要去拿浴巾奔赴温泉。  
然后他就猝不及防闯了入土方的睡颜。

虽然岁月还没跟他翻过几个侧脸，说实话他也不知道要怎么翻，但是反正现在他是猝不及防的硬了。  
嗯，又硬了。

万分纠结的看了看手中的睡衣，银时觉得如果再来一次这玩意儿大概就得和卫生纸一起愉快的约会垃圾桶了。  
那样的话土方估计会放弃换房间这个选项直接砍了自己。  
但是就这么忍着的话他更可能在土方没醒之前就开始为爱鼓掌了。

最后他决定还是先给土方把被子盖上。  
虽然照顾感冒的土方君也很美好，但是他还是更想先和健康的土方来一炮。

把手上的睡衣攒吧攒吧扔到柜子上，银时掀好了被子，抬眼一瞅土方那个睡姿，突然觉得自己以后肯定特幸福。  
那么非人类的扭曲姿势都能睡着，柔韧性太好了。

两只手小心翼翼的从土方身子下头穿过去，找了个挺舒服的姿势把人打横抱在怀里，银时突然老脸一红。  
诶呀这个姿势多串要是突然醒了是不是就可以直接全垒打……不对就有口难言百口莫辩祸从口出口嫌体正直了。  
诶呀光是想想他就觉得好羞耻……不对好害怕……不对好兴奋……不……

算了。  
他承认他特么就是想立时就地和土方来一炮不行吗！他已经受不了了下面的兄弟已经高耸入云一柱擎天了再忍下去就要炸了！

而且公主抱这个要命的姿势搞得土方脑袋正好躺在他肩上，还他妈的吐气如兰呼吸一个劲儿往他脖颈子里钻，头发扫的他脸上直痒痒还腾不出手去挠，想着眼观鼻鼻观口口观心冷静一下结果视线往下一移就瞅见了土方大敞的和服下若隐若现的白皙胸膛。  
卧槽……

他虽然比较禽兽，但对土方毕竟是动了真感情，他这次是真想君子一回来着。  
但是就这么让他违背在松阳老师的悉心教导下刻到骨子里的流氓本性他实在是于心不忍。

于是本着君子就要趁人之危的原则，他把土方搁到床上之后，左手撑在床上支着身子，而右手则毫不犹豫的伸向了土方的腰带。  
不愧是背负了他前二十多年性福的好伙伴，果然不管有没有老婆右手都是最重要的战友啊。  
虽然他也精通双刀流，但果然剑出鞘枪上膛这种事还是右手来的顺溜。

突然门外有人咣咣咣的开始砸门。

银时正向着老婆孩子热炕头发幸福大道狂奔呢，吓得手一抖直接给土方的腰带打了个死结。

给土方盖上被子，他气得直起身子黑着脸就要去开门，结果外头咣咣咣三下就没声儿了。  
银时脸上的色彩一下就丰富了，红橙黄绿青蓝紫不间断无缝衔接式的过了一遍，眼看就要上圣光了。

操他妈玩儿他？！哪个没有眼力劲儿的挑这节骨眼儿上恶作剧啊？！万圣节还有句口令呢，不给糖就上土方知不知道啊？！

银时很气愤，但是他的人生原则一向是生计至上无后为大，有炮不打天诛地灭，这么点儿小插曲并不足以浇灭他胯下的兄弟，所以他凑活着收拾了一下情绪就打算继续。

而冲田总悟在门外等了三秒发现里头俩傻逼不打算给他开门，于是二话不说就掏出了反坦克火箭，对着那道不怎么结实的木门抬手就是一发。  
他日常破坏公物都成习惯了，反正有土方给他买单。

银时这边儿刚打算继续自己的人生大事，手都还没抬起来呢就听见门那边儿轰的一声巨响。  
他只来得及看到一个看不出是什么的的棕色影子破窗而出，在某个到不了的远方似乎还传来了爆炸的声音。

浓烟后面显出一个影子，冲田扛着火箭炮一脸天真无邪的眨巴着那双大红眼珠子：“旦那，你和土方先生这个屋子风水不好啊，门直对着窗户可容易招鬼，还不快感谢我帮你们解决了这个麻烦。”  
银时觉得自己本来聚集在胯下的血现在一个劲儿的往脑袋顶上冲：“感谢你麻痹啊！你这法子鬼是不招了，贼全招来了好吗！”  
“旦那你还怕贼？我觉得贼进来之后就会被你的经济状况震惊的。”  
“阿银我是不担心啦，但是土方君他……”  
“土方先生我希望他被偷的越惨越好。”  
“……你还真是为他着想。”

“我说，”被冲田那一声炮吵醒的土方其实还有点儿犯迷糊，在莫名其妙的被讨论了一番之后他虽然没有搞清楚情况但是也大概知道是在骂他，于是他就半梦不醒的揉着眼睛发话了，“你们两个，给我适可而止啊混蛋。”

“土方先生你居然醒了，”冲田把火箭炮一收，跟没事儿人儿似的往那儿一站，“我还以为你就此长眠了呢，真是可惜。”  
“你咒谁呢混蛋小子！他妈的先给老子解释一下这门和窗户是怎么回事啊！”  
“叫你起床啊。毕竟土方混蛋睡得跟猪一样死差点儿被吃了都没什么自觉。”

冲田边说边意有所指的瞄了瞄银时。  
银时给吓的冷汗唰唰的往外冒，尴尬的呵呵了两声。

土方正在气头上呢，没注意到他这点儿异常，一边吼着臭小子骂谁是猪呢就下床要和冲田互殴，顺手还把立在床边儿的村麻纱抄了起来。

冲田总悟机智的选择不和这家伙正面交锋，于是他往后一躲：“我说两位，这旅店的温泉只开到晚饭前，你们再不去可就关门了。”

一句话如同下课铃，冲田眼睁睁的看着银时土方这俩家伙风卷残云一般从垃圾堆一样的行李里抽出了浴巾浴衣，紧接着夺门而出扬长而去。  
速度快到肉眼难以捕捉简直要创造世界纪录。

看着他俩跑没影儿了，冲田刚打算走，一转头却发现银时正扭捏的靠在被炸得跟狗啃的似的门边儿上看着自己。  
那一脸献媚的表情恶心的他鸡皮疙瘩都快出来了。

银时觉得这种比较隐私的事儿说起来还是有点儿羞耻，所以他表达的就比较含蓄：“那个，总一郎君啊，我那个什么突发情况，多串他又不乐意给，你看你能不能就，借一下？江湖救急啊总一郎君，拜托了。”  
“土方先生的钱包在他队服裤子右边那个口袋里，不用谢。”冲田还以为他要借钱呢。  
“不不不总一郎君你误会了，虽然谢谢了但阿银我不是说这个。那个，诶呀说出来好羞耻，你身上带抑制剂了吗？借一个呗。”

冲田眼睛一眨：“哦，旦那你来情况了啊。不过干嘛不自己带。”  
“啧，我这不是不准嘛。那个，总一郎君，你有没有啊？”  
“没有。旦那你找其他人借吧，土方先生好像也是这两天。”  
“这不是他不借嘛！操我这样儿怎么下水泡温泉……”

妈呀，怎么这段儿对话看着那么像我们班女生借姨妈巾的日常。

冲田眼睛一暗，深处隐隐约约闪现出了抖S的光芒：“旦那，你就没想过土方先生为什么不借你？”  
银时现在十万火急的压根儿不想思考：“不就是他看我不顺眼么。那个，除了他你们组还有谁是这两天那什么的，总一郎君你赶紧想想。”  
“是总悟。旦那你觉得土方先生是那种因为看你不顺眼就不借你抑制剂的人吗，何况你俩晚上还要同床共枕。”  
“我觉得他是。”  
“……” 

“我就不该想帮你。”冲田憔悴的一扶额，“要不是作者觉得再让你俩闹下去温泉play就泡汤了我才不会来推进你俩的CP进程……旦那你难道不觉得还有什么其他原因吗？”  
银时很听话的用他那有限的还能用的脑细胞思索了一下：“不觉得啊。”

冲田快被他气死了。

“旦那，”从兜里翻吧出一个蛋黄酱样式的注射器掷给银时，冲田抬脚就往外头走，“这是土方先生的抑制剂，具体因为啥你自己看吧，别用了就成——”  
话说到一半儿，冲田特装逼的拖了个长音：“——毕竟当排除了所有其它的可能性，还剩一个时，不管有多么的不可能，那都是真相啊旦那。”

银时僵硬的看着冲田远去的背影，觉得怎么总一郎君两天不见就多了种莫名熟悉的中二感。  
难道没有人告诉他像腐o摩斯这种腐国出品不能多看吗，比如他这种负责任的家长就很重视保护未成年从来只给神乐看11区的画册，当然是一大堆妹子的那种。  
养眼啊！

腐国的录像带真的说多了都是泪啊，毕竟当年高杉就是这么千里失足一去不回头的。  
想当年松阳老师为了强化他们的性取向，特意找了一堆宣扬社会主义兄弟情的好莱坞大片儿，作为全私塾第一师控高杉首当其冲言传身教，结果在追逐松阳老师那头飘逸长发的路上丢了一只眼睛还不死心，现在转头又去追逐桂的假发，而且看起来大有把脑子也一起丢了的架势。  
幸亏他小时候爱睡觉，从来没有在松阳老师的外语课上醒着超过五分钟。

……你现在还不是弯了，  
潜移默化可是很有城府的一个词。

晃荡了两下手里形状奇葩的抑制剂，透明的液体缓缓在针管中流动着，借着太阳反出粼粼波光，倒是看不出什么异样。  
默默地在心里吐槽了一下土方对蛋黄酱这个操蛋的忠诚度，银时利索的拔掉了针头上的盖子，撸起袖子打算先解决自己的民生问题。  
冲田的提醒那么中二，谁他妈会信啊。

突然一股带着熟悉感的陌生气味徐徐飘散开来。  
银时手上动作一顿，皱起眉来。抬起手把抑制剂拿到近前闻了闻，脸上的表情瞬间就崩了。

他的心里非常的震惊且卧槽。  
这真相也太他妈的不可能了……总一郎君真是诚不欺他。  
土方那么一个纯爷们儿中的糙汉子，战斗力分分钟爆表沙鲁佛利萨，特么的是个Omega？！

银时突然觉得自己很有必要去医院确认一下性别。

然而，站在原地震惊了两分钟后，他突然回过味儿来一件事儿。  
他被标记的那天是土方把他送到旅馆的，而他动用各方势力怎么都找不到那个Omega，一大活人跟穿越了似的消失的那叫一个彻底。  
再加上土方对这事儿唯恐避之不及的态度和总一郎君抽风似的中二提醒……

银时虽然平时傻逼兮兮的爱好装孙子，但是他智商是真的不低。  
这会儿在脑子里咔嘣咔嘣的捋了捋，整个事儿就差不多被他顺了个大概出来。

一切都连上了——  
——如果土方是个Omega。

一瞬间发现自己什么都没干就离人生究极梦想进了一大步，银时非常的兴奋。  
以至于他围着浴巾从更衣室出来的时候脸比泡在温泉里的土方还红。

胯下的兄弟依然昂扬着脑袋，但是银时无所畏惧。  
说实话他现在的状态就像是一个刚想自己撸一发解决却突然发现约到了炮的大学生，而且还是可以立刻开房的那种。  
革命成功得太过突然，同志想努力的心油还满着呢实在是有点儿刹不住。  
虽然还是很想先撸一发但是考虑到一会儿在姑娘面前硬不起来实在是没面子，所以毅然决然的提上裤子就直奔酒店。  
心态上总结来讲就是非常的猴儿急，搞不好还会秒射。

土方脸上盖了条毛巾，正胳膊腿儿一伸在那儿放松身心享受温泉呢，对于危险的到来毫无察觉。

氤氲的雾气笼罩着整个温泉，土方往里一坐脑袋后仰，正好露出一大片紧实光滑的胸肌和线条优美的脖颈，隔着雾气又带出一种朦胧美，看的银时眼睛都直了。  
自己选媳妇儿的眼光实在是忒好了。

鉴于他下头已经难受的要炸了，银时一下水就直奔土方而去。  
目标明确目的清晰，在冲田的努力下温泉里就只有他俩和墙上的一个摄像机，简直天时地利人和，银时感动的眼泪都要下来了。  
我亲爱的各位已故的没故的亲戚朋友们，我开心的通知你们一声，我马上就可以收到你们的份子钱了。

还有松阳老师，我们松下三萌果然没有辜负您的教导，全都裸奔着朝彩虹大道一去不复返了。  
真没白瞎了您给我们看得那么多欧美三级G片。

银时非常高兴的哗啦哗啦趟着水就出溜到了土方身边儿准备执行自己的人生大事，然而土方正闭目养神思考人生，完全没想搭理他。  
听到有人往自己这边儿靠近，他拽下脸上的毛巾，非常不屑的转身打算挪个地儿。  
毕竟他不太习惯赤身裸体的和别人靠得太近，尤其是在这种他觉得心很累只想好好的泡个温泉然后吃饭睡觉的情况下。

结果银时一伸手就把土方给拦腰捞了回来。  
还欠抽的顺手撤掉了他围在腰上的浴巾。

土方被银时突然这一爪子给吓的抖了两抖，刚转过头还没出声儿呢，坂田银时那个Alpha的气味儿就漫天遍地的压了过来。  
硝烟混着血腥味儿糊了一脸，呛得他嗓子难受还咳不出来。

坂田银时从后头压过来，手脚并用把土方摁在了温泉石砌的岸边儿上，一脑袋卷毛特无耻的凑到了土方耳朵边上，拽掉他浴巾的那只手还毫不含糊的握住了他的小伙伴。  
土方正好倒霉催的是个半转头的姿势，结果银时那一脸的淫笑直接就成倍放大在了他眼前。

“跑什么啊土方君，阿银我可是特地来找你干、正、事、儿、的~”

……干你妈逼的正事儿啊！这情况怎么看你都是想干我吧！


	14. 干正事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么这么长……正事都快被我干死了吧orz

土方现在脑子里跟坨浆糊一样。

坂田银时那张近在咫尺的脸，贴在背后的炙热身躯，和满池子霸道的信息素，没有哪个不叫土方慌的一批。  
但是现在最他妈让他惊慌的绝对是那只握住了他命根子的手。

陌生的触感附在最敏感的皮肤上，刺激着每一寸神经。  
Alpha的信息素从背后包裹住他的同时，体内涌起的热流还非常积极的在里应外合，烧得他身上发软，两腿之间那玩意儿也很不争气的有要抬头的迹象。

银时这会儿是非常的开心啊，他信息素一放出来就闻见土方身上那股蛋黄酱味儿了，虽然夹在浓重的烟味儿里不太明显，但是他那狗鼻子一闻就知道自己找对人了。  
于是他清晰地感觉到自己底下又粗壮了几分。

诶呀他真是太禽兽了。

红眼睛看着蓝眼睛，银时笑得一脸奸计得逞：“土方君的身上真是好香啊，阿银我这个被标记了的闻着都要发情了……诶呀土方君你一个Alpha居然这么香，真是太稀罕了。”  
土方混乱的语无伦次：“我，我就……啊！”

银时怎么可能给他说整句话的机会，握着土方老二的那只手稍微用力一捏，紧接着就上下撸动了起来。  
土方脸上闪过一瞬的惊慌失措，然后立刻换上了一副倔强隐忍的表情。可惜他的眉梢眼角已经特不争气的开始泛红了，生生在那张俊美秀气适于被欺负的的脸上衬出了七分色气两份不甘一分情欲和十打十被欺压却无力反抗的愤怒。

银时脑子里那根弦儿毫无反抗直接就崩断了。  
媳妇儿都露出这种表情了，他的S开关还没打开的话一定因为是刺激太大短路了。  
而这种关键时刻掉链子的事儿一向不在他的业务范围内。

听着土方堵在唇齿间咽不回去的破碎呻吟，银时兴奋的手都颤抖了，毛茸茸的脑袋凑过去舔了下土方的脖子，啃咬着留下一个吻。

“土方君真的好色啊~” 银时脑袋搭在土方肩膀上，帮土方纾解的手直接刮过了马眼，然后还顺便照顾抚慰了两个囊袋，过量的快感搞得土方整个人都不太清醒，嘴唇咬出了血，腿也软的一塌糊涂。

他这副反抗无能的样子让银时更兴奋了：“身为一个男性Alpha居然在另一个男性Alpha的抚摸下露出这么色情的表情，土方君你不是第一次和男人做了吧？之前都是在下面吧？让我猜猜……是和大猩猩的次数多还是和总一郎……”  
“你他妈给老子闭嘴！”

坂田银时因为土方这一下吼噤了声。  
身下的家伙突然转过头来，明明是一副怒不可竭的神情，但是配上眉梢眼角晕染的红色，倒生生的添了六七分的委屈出来。

生气了呢，看起来像要哭了一样。  
只是言语调教就……多串真是太棒了啊！  
只！是！言！语！调！教！啊！

他的兄弟到现在了可都在后头待机呢！  
简直迫不及待要插进去干正事儿了。

土方这会儿脑子里一团浆糊，但是银时的话还是让他愤怒了。  
他妈的要不是你老子怎么可能和男人做！还是在下面！

他很伤心，这家伙拔屌无情就算了，居然还这么没有良心。  
他的心好痛啊。

在这种情况下，土方的身体永远先于大脑作出反应。  
于是他选择了最直接的输出方式：“混蛋！你……呃啊……他妈的……唔……放……啊！唔呃！……哈啊……滚！给……老子……唔呃啊啊啊啊 ！”

银时确实很喜欢土方这个反应，但是他也得承认这家伙说话真是忒扫兴了，而且还老忍着不叫唤出来，于是银时忍无可忍的狠命捏了一下土方的命根子。  
一边轻吻着人的后颈以作安抚，勾在土方腰间的那只手却也不安分的游走了上来。在胸前拨弄了俩下乳头却只得到两声闷哼，于是不满的继续向上，一把掐住男人的面颊，伸了两根手指进去搅动着，终于如意的听到了男人喉间挤出的呻吟。

火热的下体磨蹭着身下人的股缝，银时已经有点儿等不及要让土方满足一下他饥渴的小伙伴了。  
但是他的良心告诉他应该先做一下扩张。

加速撸动了几下，觉得差不多了土方也该撑不住了，银时拿拇指把顶端的那个小洞一堵，另外四指猛地收缩摩挲，于是满意的听到了土方完全没法抑制的叫喊声。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊不……”

掐着人脸的手蛮横的把那颗黑直发的脑袋掰了过来，一下就看到了土方眼神中的迷乱和来不及收回去的求饶神色。完全就是色情的唾液因为合不上嘴流了出来，从嘴角到下巴，然后拉出很长的丝线，滴落到泛红的脖颈和锁骨上。

银时其实没完全预料到这幅香艳的场景，所以他小小的惊艳了一下，红瞳意味不明的眯了起来。

然后他就凑了过去，笑得一脸戏谑：“土方君，难受吗？很想射吧？”  
求我啊求我啊快求我啊！

土方瞪着他，脸被掐着说不出话，半张脸都在抽搐。

这反应倒是不意外。银时低笑了一下，酥麻的嗓音直往土方耳道里钻，直接软了他半边身子。  
“求我吧。”  
“求我就让你射哦~”

也不知道土方现在这个状态能不能理解他在说什么，反正手指倒是被舌头舔了一下，那张嘴里也确实模模糊糊的吐出了一个字。  
大概是“滚”之类的吧，以多串的性格。

不过，嘛。  
无所谓了。

嘴角勾起愉悦的弧度，整张脸倏的贴了过去，从下巴开始，顺着唾液流下的痕迹舔到嘴角，最后放开了掐着对方脸颊的手，抽出手指，改成唇瓣贴上去含住了面前两片水润的薄唇。

淫靡的水声在唇齿交汇的地方被放大了无数倍传到脑子里，土方觉得羞耻却又避无可避。隐约感觉到掌控着自己下体的手松了开来，但是昂扬的欲望缺了手指的帮助依然没法发泄，叫他觉得难受且疼。  
身体被掐着腰反转了过来，紧接着就被推挤在了岸边的石头上以维持平衡。接吻还在继续，土方已经觉得有点儿氧气不足了，毕竟像他这么纯洁的如同一朵天山雪莲的人当然不知道怎么在舌吻中换气，偏偏银时还腾了一只手出来摁着他的后脑勺，搞得他只能被动承受。

用空余的手抬起土方一只腿架到自己的肩膀上，不出意料的看见了烟蓝眸子里的惊慌失措，于是理所当然的加大了摁在对方后脑的力度，结果唇齿磕在了一起，咸咸的好像还出血了。  
但是银时依然觉得自己提前腾出手摁住土方是很正确的选择。把人的腿架到肩上之后，顺着大腿一路摸到里侧，在两个囊袋那里打了个转，感受到了被堵在深吻中的声带振动，于是不再多做停留，手指长驱直入，直接捅了一根进到小穴里。

柔软，且湿润。  
可以想见，如果是自己的那根捅进来，绝对会被包裹的很舒服。  
伸进两根手指撑了撑。  
嗯，同时还很紧致，所以会被紧紧吸附住。  
啊，他已经迫不及待想提枪上阵了。

土方虽然被银时吻得七荤八素的，但是异物入侵的感觉还是小小的让他不适了一下。  
于是细微挣扎着扭了下腰。  
结果那混蛋居然直接捅了第二根进来？！

因为Omega信息素被激发的缘故，土方的后面本来就开始有点痒了，银时的手指进去之后更是让他觉得每一寸肌肤都成了敏感点，要命的传递着快感。  
幸亏是在温泉里，不然自己底下绝对会流出什么东西来然后被那家伙看到。

不过在温泉里也并不意味着情况有多好，相反的，更糟糕了。  
捅进去第二根手指之后那家伙就开始尝试做起了扩张，后穴被撑开时有温水涌进来灌到了肠子里，说实话非常的不好受。  
银时虽然没有一直堵着他的嘴亲，但是手却一直没有放开，结束了第一个吻之后就开始咬他的嘴唇，一边舔一边啃，糊了他半张脸的口水，连脖子上都黏糊糊的。  
最要命的是加进第三根手指之后，这混蛋开始勾起角度在内壁上摸索，碾过某一个点的时候土方差点没有跳起来。

操他妈那是什么……怎么会那么爽……呃！

就算在舔舐脖子而看不见黑发男人的表情，下面猛烈地一缩也足以证明自己找对了地方。  
使坏的在那个细微的凸起边缘流连了一圈，然后精准的，对着那个点狠狠地摁了下去。

土方真的要疯了。  
前列腺被过高频率的刺激着，快感不要钱的一波波往上涌，连绵成一片，没顶一般，要他溺毙于此。  
清晰地感觉到自己的前端开始渗出液体，然后迅速的融在水里。温泉令人舒适的水温成了最好的催情剂，不管体内体外都是一样的滚烫热度，一点点把理智燃烧殆尽。  
还剩下的那点儿可怜意识于事无补的妄图封住那些羞耻的呻吟低喘，但是这种对于最敏感隐蔽地方前所未有的刺激还是让土方的一切努力都变成了徒劳，自己都未曾听到过的奇怪音调从唇齿间破碎的顶撞出来。

“唔呃！啊！不唔……咿啊！住手唔！啊啊啊啊……出呃……去……哈啊……唔啊！”

后背磨得生疼，大概已经泛红了，扣在石壁上的手指也早已血肉模糊，留下零零星星的血痕。

银时啃咬着土方的锁骨，看着白皙皮肤上晕染开了诱人的粉红，偶尔几处颜色稍深的地方尤为刺眼，是他刚刚留下的杰作。  
手指已经进去了三根。抬头看了看，土方那双烟蓝的眼睛里也已经再抽不出一丝清明。  
差不多是时候了。

银时把手指抽出来，托着土方的屁股稍稍调整了下位置，让对方更多倾斜的靠在石岸上，方便自己借力，同时还特鸡贼的让土方的脸对准了墙上的摄像头。  
然后他腾出右手扶正了自己早就蓄势待发的兄弟，缓缓顶上土方的股沟，对准，慢慢的把龟头先送了进去。  
很满意这种湿润而紧致的温暖，银时轻轻的吸了一口气。  
紧接着他把土方整个儿一揽，让人直接靠到了自己身上，之后借着重力猛地就顶了进去。

“啊！！！！！！！”

土方被银时用手指操得意识模糊，迷迷瞪瞪的就觉得体内的异物好像抽了出去，换了个什么滚烫的东西杵在穴口。他还没来得及搞清楚情况呢，恍惚间整个人向前一趴，然后后穴被突然撑满的贯穿感直接就撕裂了他。

“啊！”  
混蛋天然卷！傻逼坂田银时！  
傻逼！大傻逼！巨大傻逼！

银时其实没完全进去。土方的后穴太紧，他卡在半截儿就动不了了。  
虽然这个不上不下的位置挺尴尬的，但是他还是在心里为自己兄弟的粗壮雄伟点了10086个赞。  
这，才是男人啊！

然而这么卡着终归不是个事儿。感受到土方小穴几近崩溃的抽搐，银时无奈地一边伸手按摩着周围的软肉帮他放松，一边低头含住了土方胸前的一点，轻轻啃咬舔舐着，帮这个除了脸之外一看就没什么性经验的家伙分散注意力。  
肉粒在舌尖的挑逗下挺立起来，颜色也渐渐沾染了情欲变深。牙齿细细的啃咬着，用的是会造成轻微疼痛的力度。身上的人果然颤抖了起来，胸部无意识的前挺，摆出一副索取的姿态。

“呃啊……唔呃……嗯……”

缓慢的进入过程对两人都是一种折磨，然而相对于银时以攻略其他地方来尝试解开困境的主动，作为承受方的土方处境显然要更糟糕，也被动的多。

后边被塞满的境况已经足够糟糕了，穴口本能的收缩起来，疯狂抗议着异物的入侵。卡住的那个位置还没到能给土方带来快感的程度，于是他侥幸的在撕裂般的疼痛中找回了一丝清明，但是发现自己根本无能为力。

胸前的攻势让人完全没法承受，就算只是一下轻微的啃咬也能成功换来土方的呻吟。天生的敏感体质加上信息素的诱导，他现在全身上下可以说没有哪一处不是敏感带。  
而且坂田银时那种老淫棍的技巧又怎么是土方这种青涩的Omega受得了的，几乎是在对方唇舌附上乳首的一瞬间他就缴械了，只能嗯嗯啊啊的被动承受，双手也不由自主的环上了银时的肩膀。胸部不受控制的前挺，于是从脊背上端轮廓清晰的肩胛骨到圆滑挺翘的臀部这段曲线弯出了一个优美的弧度，冲田在摄像头后边儿看的鼻血差点儿飙出来。

他妈的，土方这家伙口嫌体正直到这个地步，就该专职去给坂田银时当老板娘，把副长的位置让给他。  
顺便还能让China无处可住然后被他好心收留。  
这样他就可以名正言顺的奴役那丫头帮他打饭跑腿买火箭炮，哎呀真是光想想就觉得非常的爽啊。

所以一定要鼓励旦那早点儿把土方整倒手，然后让大猩猩给他放三年的婚假四年的蜜月期，直到旦那把土方调教成一个温婉贤淑的暴躁主妇。  
中间土方要是被整怀孕了更好，再来三年的产假凑个整，他就能直接给土方记个十年旷工了。

妈呀，他是想让土方怀个哪吒还是怎么地，还三年的产假。  
想当副长想疯了这是。 

咱们说回银土这边儿。

毕竟这俩人儿是互相标记了的，身体的契合度相当可观。于是在银时的不懈努力下他终于整根没了进去。  
土方一瞬间觉得自己肚脐眼儿都被捅穿了。

整根进去之后银时犹豫了一下，觉得站立的体位还是太勉强了，而且土方也并没有比他轻很多一会儿活塞运动的时候肯定会很累，所以他往后退了几步，然后一屁股坐到了水里。  
结果被温泉底的小石块儿扎得一个激灵。

听着土方趴在他肩膀上逐渐平稳的喘息声，银时估摸着对方适应的差不多了，双手就扶上了土方的腰。  
几乎在同时他就感觉到那家伙的呼吸明显滞了一下，小穴条件反射的一缩。  
抱着自己肩膀的手也无意识的抓紧了，手指甲嵌了几分到肉里，有点儿疼。

银时低哑的笑了笑：“多串你里头这么舒服，阿银我可忍不住了啊。”  
土方没反应，但是小穴收的更紧了。

银时被夹的倒吸一口气，没办法又用脸蹭了蹭土方湿漉漉的头发：“一会儿就适应了，阿银我保证让你爽到好不好？乖，放轻松。”  
土方还是闷闷的，但是埋在银时脖颈间的黑色脑袋又埋得深了一点儿。

死傲娇。  
不过忒可爱了，简直正中他的小心心。

双手托着土方的腰部缓慢的上下移动起来，隐约听到那家伙闷哼了一声，然后手指更加死命的扣住了自己的肩膀。  
在咬着嘴唇忍耐吧？啊啊，几乎可以想见那副紧锁着眉头，死死咬住下唇也不愿出一声的表情了。  
可这速度只是用来让土方君适应的哦。这就受不了了，一会儿怎么办？阿银我可是不会放过多串的，在这种事上怜香惜玉的绝对是大傻逼啊！

不过，正因为速度缓慢，银时清晰地感受到了土方那里的软肉紧紧吸附着他的欲望，虽然进和出都不太容易，但是却切切实实被紧致的肠道按摩着。那种几乎要把上面每根筋脉都拓出来的力度让银时非常满意，以至于他不自觉的加快了速度，而且有意的开始攻击土方的敏感点。

“唔啊！哈啊……慢啊！慢……慢一点混蛋……啊啊啊……”

体内的那根猝不及防的加快了速度，呻吟声借此猛的冲破了唇齿的禁锢，然后再也压抑不住。  
在本能促使下说出了近似求饶的话语，然而似乎适得其反了。  
因为这声音虽叫土方觉得耻，却加剧了银时的施虐欲。

“宝贝儿，你的里面好紧。” 故意附在土方耳边说些羞耻的话语，银时压低了的嗓音中混着情欲的沙哑，同时不间断地攻击着土方的敏感点，“哈啊，好舒服！土方君真是厉害啊，居然能夹得这么紧，肠道里明明都是软肉吧？而且还包的这么舒服，哈啊……阿银我真是，标记对人了啊！”  
说完之后就掐着土方的腰狠狠地朝前列腺撞了几下，但是却没听到意料之中被撞击到破碎的呻吟，反而感觉到肩膀一痛。

土方正死命的咬着他的肩头，以防止自己发出那些羞耻的声音。对于敏感点过高频率的强烈刺激早就让他泄了一次，结果却换来了银时更猛烈的攻势。高潮后过度敏感的身体被持续顶撞，银时在他耳边吐露的那些羞耻的话语早就和快感一起在他脑子里乱成了一团浆糊。

一开始受到刺激而迸发出的那点儿Alpha的烟草味早已微不可闻，取而代之的是一股混合着蛋黄酱的酸甜和薄荷清香的Omega信息素。  
这味道和银发Alpha带着血腥的硝烟味儿纠缠到一起，弥漫于温泉氤氲的水汽中，履行着激发性欲的职责，让两具躯体更加疯狂的交缠索取着。

很不满意对方的反应，银时一边继续着抽插深入一边腾出只空闲的手来，粗暴的揪住土方的头发向上一拉，强迫他抬起头看着自己。  
阿银的肩头都被咬出血了，这可不是乖孩子该做的啊~

不乖的孩子，就、该、受、罚~

“啊啊不！唔啊……啊停下！慢……啊！唔不……别呃啊……那里啊！别！啊啊啊啊啊不……唔呃！咿啊啊啊！”

一下子失去了掩盖声音的屏障，土方毫无防备的发出了有些高亢的尖叫声。破碎到听不清内容的羞耻嗓音一遍遍刺激着他那顽固的自尊，然后在银时猛烈地撞击中彻底的一败涂地。  
烟蓝的眼眸微睁，满满当当溢出的却全是情欲和挣扎。被迫抬起脑袋正脸对着银发男人，于是这张脸上的每一个细节都被清清楚楚的收进了那双猩红的眼里。

不管是眼角被生理性刺激出的泪水还是嘴角因合不上而溢出的唾液都只能增添色情和无助的意味，潮红的面颊和泛红的眼角更是让土方和平时那副冷冰冰的样子拉开了差距，两瓣微肿的红唇中吐出的呻吟也无疑是这幅场景最好的背景音乐。  
真是让人愉悦的一张脸。

勾起的嘴角揭露了他的好心情，坂田银时把身下的动作维持在了一个土方不太受得了的速度，然后趁着人不清醒开始可着劲儿的占便宜。  
“土方君还真是，色情到一塌糊涂啊——”特意拖长了音调，满意的看到对方因为听到名字而分给了自己一丝注意力，失焦的蓝眼睛费力的看了过来，“——这么棒的身体，要是用上道具会怎么样呢？”

那家伙在说些什么。虽然能听到，但是不太理解的了了。后穴里的快感随着尾椎一路爬上来，整个身子都酥酥麻麻的，没什么力气，只能靠扒在那家伙身上维持平衡。

“如果用跳蛋的话会强撑着不喊出来吧？那看来得和口球配合使用才好。会做出什么反应呢？红着脸流泪吗？身体会颤抖吗？口水会没法控制然后流下来吧，就像现在这样——”

面前的脸放大了，凑过来在自己下巴的地方舔了舔。视线里全是银白的卷毛。嘴里发出的声音根本控制不了，灌在耳朵里，却也不想管了。后面那根进出的速度太快，带着温泉有些高的水温，好烫。

“——要是捆绑的话阿银我一定会给土方君插上尿道栓的，看着土方君射不出来的焦急样子，然后再让你求饶——呜哇，光是想想都兴奋起来了——看着白色的精液一点点溢出来，然后用手指堵住，等你求饶到再也说不出话再一鼓作气拔出来。身子被绑住动不了的话痛苦会加倍吧？胀的发痛但是没法自己纾解，于是会露出痛苦的表情，却强撑着不愿叫出来，当然也不会求饶——但是最后会忍不住吧？土方君如果那副样子的话，想想就兴奋啊！”

细细密密的吻从下巴移到了喉结，轻轻啃咬着，带来一阵颤栗。前列腺被刺激的太多，肠道高频而不受控制的收缩着，完全没顶的快感，自己根本没法控制。唇舌被带动着发出了什么声音这种事已经管不了了，从身体到灵魂，都已经失控了。  
都已经，被面前这个家伙完全掌控了。

“按摩棒是不是太过分了？但是超——期待呀，土方君被那玩意儿操到没法反抗一塌糊涂的样子……虽然肯定是阿银我更厉害些，但是作为前戏的话绝对会是完美的吧？如果直接插进去的话，会直接射出来吗？一直开着最大档插放在里面的话会射几次呢？会脱力吗土方君？会不会连说话的力气都没有了？”

啊啊，这家伙好烦啊……一直在叨唠些什么……耳朵里嗡嗡的，听不清……  
停下来啊……老子……要坏掉了……  
意识也……快……

对面那张脸上的烟蓝眼睛又被迷茫填满了，看起来像是要晕过去了一样，自己刚才的话也没听进去多少吧？  
虽然对于那些话有多少被听到了并不是很在乎，但是自己可还没发泄呢，怎么可能让这家伙先晕过去。

银时稍微站起了身，拉着土方的头发向下去，配合着抱在对方腰上的手，直接把土方整个人塞到了水里。

突然灌满了口鼻的液体让土方一下子惊慌起来，双臂在空中胡乱的挥舞着，试图抓住些什么以脱离险境。不知道什么时候环在了银时腰间的双腿猛然收紧，不管不顾的把对方更深的推入自己体内。小穴也条件反射地猛烈一缩，更死的卡住了体内肿胀的欲望。

银时被这突如其来的一下夹得闷哼了一声，差点儿缴械。黑发男人慌乱的模样惹得他笑了起来，是恶作剧成功的满足感。

看，眼睛睁大了呢多串。  
从昏迷的边缘回来了，还一下清醒了很多呢，是吧？

眼瞅着土方呛了好几口水就要撑不住了，银时敛去脸上的笑意，及时俯下身让男人的手臂环上自己，然后任由脑袋被压到水里，准确的找到了那双慌乱的唇。  
渡了一口气进去之后就被更紧地缠住了，对方的舌头也自动伸了进来索取着。抓住了救命稻草一般的力度，一味地渴求着更多的氧气，为刚才被突然至于险境而后怕。

可现在也不是完全安全了哦~

银时几秒之后就放弃了这个对方难得主动的吻，嘴唇分开的刹那满意的看到了土方眼里的惊恐。烟蓝的眼睛大睁着，瞳孔收缩放大，是本能里对死亡的恐惧。  
在这种回归原始疯狂交缠的时候，挣脱了理性的控制，最为直接的爆发出来。

放在后脑的手臂下移，托着男人的背部将人从水里拎了出来。  
黑色的直发滴着水，湿漉漉的，眼睛也是。  
像一只受惊的小兽。

真是可爱。

一边这么想着，一边在对方还迷迷瞪瞪没有反应过来的时候，抬高了男人的身子，然后狠命地压下来，做出了最后的冲刺。  
在肠道一阵猛烈地收缩中，坂田银时终于如愿以偿地射了。

把那颗黑色直发的脑袋压到自己的肩头，银时任由对方呜咽着啃咬自己的皮肉，安抚性的吻了吻土方那头湿漉漉的黑发。

虽然是在水里，但是也能感受到小腹那里热的不同寻常，这家伙大概泄过不少次了吧？  
刚才都没有顾及到你的前面。呐，抱歉啦。

刚从缺氧的环境中脱离，土方还没来得及喘上一口气，就被一个前所未有的深入刺激的失声尖叫起来。  
紧随而至的滚烫精液肆虐着他肠道里的每个敏感点，本就沙哑的烟嗓已经撕裂的不成样子，但是呻吟声还是控制不住的伴随着疼痛冲出了牙关。  
脑袋被压下来，于是毫不犹豫的张开嘴咬住了面前的皮肤，压抑的呜咽着。眼泪什么的流就流吧，反正只是生理盐水而已，而且脸上糊的全是水也看不出来。

土方就这样一边自暴自弃着，一边把银发男人的肩头啃得血肉模糊。

完事儿了之后银时把自己拔出来，手动着让土方松了口枕在自己肩上。  
无意间碰到了肩膀上的伤口，银时疼的倒抽了一口冷气，但是心情依然愉悦。  
这么点儿小伤换来一个媳妇儿，他觉得这彩挂的很值得。

手掌盖住了黑发男人的双眼，银时压低声线，凑过去轻轻的说了一句，带着蛊惑意味的话：

“睡吧，宝贝儿。”

土方这回是真的累惨了，眼睛一闭就昏睡了过去。


	15. 得开始串点儿剧情了各位

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 果然就算是日常沙雕也是需要剧情支撑，不然光是想梗就让我想到头秃

用温泉的水把土方和自己身上都简单清理了下，坂田银时开心的边洗边在温泉里嚎了一首化作千风。

他已经成功完成了计划的第一步，接下来只要再来个华丽丽的表白昭告天下，土方就铁定是他的了。  
哎呀他真他娘的是个天才。

但是有一个事儿让他很在意。  
他刚才在土方里头捅了那么老半天，居然一直没找着生殖腔的入口。  
这家伙怕不是没有这功能。

琢磨着生孩子这事儿没准儿要凉了，银时一瞬间有点儿小忧郁。  
但是很快他就调整好了心态，毕竟老婆孩子热炕头的巨大快乐并不会因为少了一个孩子就被击垮。  
有老婆才是一切的关键啊！

况且说实话他也不怎么喜欢小屁孩儿，成天除了哭就是要抱抱，个个儿都仗着年龄小一本正经的耍流氓。  
最可气的是他们往往在能走会跑之后就毫不含糊的霸占母亲的全部注意力，害的爸爸们只能回归右护法苦不堪言的生活，丝毫享受不到老婆和热炕头的喜悦。  
也不想想当初是谁每天不喊苦不喊累，挥汗如雨勤奋耕耘才把你们造出来的！  
知不知道什么是感恩的心啊！爸爸们的心很痛啊！

其实神乐她哥和她那个秃子爹的关系不好挺正常的，银时估摸着他哥出来那会儿大和尚还没秃呢，正值壮年神清气盛的小伙子五姑娘哪儿满足得了。  
突然多出这么一个碍事儿的儿子肯定不习惯。

所以对男人婚后幸福生活的真实写照应该是：老婆热炕头，孩子晾门口。  
能做到这种事的男人，才能拥有幸福的婚姻。

打横抱着土方从温泉池子里出来，银时突然就纠结了。  
他刚才来的时候太猴儿急，衣服一脱也没围浴巾就跑出来了。

可当时是精虫上脑情况特殊，现在正事儿都干完了再让他当众遛鸟儿，他觉得还是挺羞涩的。瞬间有种自己的那颗纯洁的少男心又回来了的错觉。  
而且冲田那小子的摄像头还在上边儿立着呢，大家可都是熟人啊这让他怎么好意思！

银时思前想后，最终无耻的下定了决心，二话不说就把土方的浴巾系到了自己腰上。

反正土方还晕着呢，铁定是不会介意的。  
本着这个原则，过一会儿他帮土方穿衣服的时候也大胆的没给人穿内裤。  
反正土方还晕着呢不会介意的。

刚从更衣室拐出来就遇见了冲田。  
从那个貌似路过的姿势看他绝对已经在那儿杵好久了。

银时还公主抱着土方呢，但他脸皮比较厚不在乎，面不改色的就跟冲田打了招呼：“哟。总一郎君，巧啊。”  
冲田红眼珠子往他那儿一剔：“不巧，搁这儿等你老半天了。换个衣服这么慢，你不是在更衣室里又跟土方先生来了一炮吧旦那？”

“哪儿能啊！”想着还不是纠结了会儿要不要给他穿内裤，银时顿了顿没说出来，“我是那么禽兽的人吗？”  
“是。”  
“……”

“别误会，”冲田把手机一收，“我只是觉得如果有部分没录上会很惋惜。”

“说的跟我还用误会一样。”银时僵硬的勾起嘴角，然后突然想到什么似的淫笑着往冲田身边儿一凑，“温泉里雾大，效果不好吧。要不今儿晚上让你再录一个清晰版的，赶明儿发我。”  
冲田不屑的看着他，眼神清澈干净的跟个孩子似的：“今天不行了旦那。我刚才去老板娘那儿帮你俩换了房间，但是这旅店的大床房没剩的了，我就给你俩改成了两张单人床的标准间，反正价格一样。”  
“靠，你小子忒坏事儿了。”

“话不能这么说啊旦那。”冲田意有所指的看了看土方，结果银时把人搂得更紧了，“可持续发展可是很重要的，土方这家伙绝对受不了你这么连续中出，这家伙可连女人都没碰过。”  
“扯吧你。没碰过女人你姐一见他就心肌梗塞？激动的能昏过去。”  
“那是重遇初恋的喜悦。土方先生这个怂包连我姐的手都没敢碰过。”  
“他碰过也不能叫你知道啊，不然早被你削了。反正我觉得你姐当时那反应就是突然见到欺骗过自己的渣男，怒气攻心直接歇菜了。”

“……旦那，认真的？”  
“……当然不是，我就是说说。那什么你先把刀放下，你姐是个好女孩儿。”

冲田把菊一文字收回去，手插着兜儿往墙上一靠：“她是全世界最好的。”  
然后就不说话了。

银时一看他这样儿就知道自己玩儿脱了。他叹了口气，也不打算跟冲田瞎耗了，抬腿就要走。  
“你知道，我没什么别的意思。你们间的事儿我也不想管，他俩的事儿你也不该瞎掺和。最后这个结果该怪谁，你心里清楚。”

冲田一听就不高兴了：“我怎么不该掺和，那是我姐！”  
银时斜他一眼：“阿妙还是新八他姐姐呢，你看我把大猩猩怎么着了么？顶多睡了你们一个副长而已。我说你也年纪也不小了，别成天耍小性子。你看看我们家小神乐，虽然饭量大了点儿吧，但可比你懂事儿多了，大人的事儿说不掺乎就是不掺乎。”  
“你是不知道她帮着那个阿妙扯过近藤老大多少次裤子吧？哎哟手法那叫一个炉火纯青，明明是个姑娘家的也不知道跟谁学的，胎教很重要的啊旦那。”

“你们家那大猩猩成天连衣服都不穿，哪儿来的裤子给人扒？”长时间抱着个跟自己差不多重的大男人还是有点儿累，银时颠了颠土方，想换个着力点歇歇手臂，“再说了那丫头的胎教我哪儿管得着？要找就找她那个秃子爹去。”  
“而且，”银时顿了顿，突然一脸鄙视的看着冲田，“我们家小神乐那么漂亮，长大了绝对是个冷面御姐，特抢手的那种！”  
那语气跟炫耀女儿在幼儿园得了小红花的父亲似的，可骄傲了。

冲田脸唰的就冷下来了，一双忽闪忽闪的大红眼珠子阴沉沉一动不动的瞪着银时：“就她？饭量堪比魔鬼，乳量能平天下，暴力程度直追熊瞎子，废柴程度直追旦那你，以后谁娶她那都是倒霉催的！”

银时就听着觉着这话怎么那么酸呢。  
你自己不就是那倒霉催的货吗！还是心甘情愿的那种。

啧。傲娇，绝对的傲娇！  
傲娇果然是会传染的。

“不说了，”冲田看银时那一脸不信，刚要张口反驳，对方突然往旁边儿错了两步，“多串要醒了，我先遁了。”  
结果走了三步又一个回头：“对了那个视频别忘了发我啊总一郎君！”  
冲田一脸冷漠，从兜儿里把房间钥匙摸出来扔给他：“知道了。”

土方这一觉睡得挺长，直到山崎来叫他吃晚饭的时候他才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。

撑着身子打算坐起来，结果刚一动换他就给疼的躺回去了。

腰疼。  
屁股疼。  
后背也疼。  
浑身都在疼。

操他妈的坂田银时，老子干你大爷。

强撑着爬起来，突然发现他下面不太对劲儿。  
屁股疼就算了，前面怎么也感觉……空荡荡的。

穿好了内裤出门的时候，土方已经在认真思考怎么让坂田银时死的比较痛苦了。

不过……最终还是没瞒住啊。  
想想也是，这种事儿堵不如疏，能长久瞒下去才奇了怪了。

但是今天晚上……要不还是去近藤老大他们那屋蹭个地铺什么的吧，这么快和那家伙单独共处一室，还是一整晚，说不会出事儿他自己都不信。  
而且现在是真的不想见那家伙啊……

土方一边儿往前走一边儿低着头沉思，然后视线里就多了双黑皮靴。  
于是他疑惑的抬起头。

操，他现在真的不想看到这张脸。

所以走路不能低头啊同志们，看手机也不行！  
现在在走路的同志们请收起手机抬起头，别想了你不会撞见坂田银时的你撞电线杆的可能性比较大。

银时把土方送回房间之后就出去瞎溜达了。  
和土方共处一室他老是蠢蠢欲动。

刚溜达回来就撞见土方他也挺意外的，不过想了想还是迎了上去。  
一会儿这家伙肯定要逃，不趁现在抓住了说清楚自己的心意，再想有这种掉率堪比SSR的机会可就难了。  
真是来得早不如来得巧。

他心里的算盘打得倍儿响，脸上倒还是笑得懒洋洋的特欠抽：“哟，土方君。”

土方抬起头之后脸上的变化那叫一个精彩。  
从疑惑到震惊再到尴尬，最后气的赤橙黄绿青蓝紫整个儿来了一遍，半张脸都黑了。  
仔细看的话会发下黑下头还有点儿红，耳朵尖儿那块儿红的尤其厉害。

有点儿可爱。

银时冷静了一下，刚打算继续往下说，土方突然开口了：“让开。”

语言简练，干净明了。  
不愧是鬼副长，归纳总结能力就是强。  
简简单单两个字，不仅体现了土方此时的窘迫和尴尬，还强调突出了他想逃避而不愿面对现实的心理；以陈述句而非感叹句结尾更是妙中之妙，生动刻画了这句话语气的沉稳冷硬，不怒自威，符合土方这一人物冷漠的特点，为和后面的炸毛表现造成反差留下了的伏笔。

对不起我编不下去了，太不要脸了。

虽然土方的态度看起来很强硬，但是对付坂田银时明显没用。  
作为成功强暴了土方两次的男人，这世界上除了松阳老师，能用气场吓退他的男人还没出生呢。  
毕竟像土方和高杉这种公认的冰封三尺气场强大在他眼里就只是傲娇媳妇儿和中二发小，而像冲田总悟这种人只会和他志趣相投。

至于神威，银时觉得他要是吃得少点儿自己不是不可以考虑交这个朋友。

果然相比之下还是女人比较可怕，像什么阿妙月咏九兵卫，那可都是说煎鸡蛋就煎鸡蛋说撒酒疯就撒酒疯说巴比伦塔就过肩摔的狠角色啊！  
而且还有猿飞这种类型，气场什么的已经不重要了，不要老缠着他他就谢天谢地了。

所以土方这简简单单的两个字屁用都没有，银时跟没听见似的杵在那儿，还一脸淫笑。  
土方一看见他那表情就一阵恶寒，瞬间想起了几个小时之前温泉里的种种细节。

他妈的，这让他以后还怎么泡温泉啊！

银时斟酌了一下用词，然后就清清嗓子郑重其事的开口了：“那个，土方君啊，阿银我……”  
“银时？！”

这种至关重要的时刻突然有人插嘴，银时如同被打断了大招吟唱一般不爽。  
吼什么吼，没看到他这儿表白呢么！

气鼓鼓的回头，银时很不开心很不高兴，他要表达一下自己的气愤！  
然后他就看见月咏推着日轮一脸惊讶的站在那儿看着自己，脚边儿上还站着晴太。

这仨还都穿着浴衣，看起来是泡完了温泉正打算回房间，意外遇见了他。

银时也挺意外的，这么神经病的时间段你们居然组团出来泡温泉。  
都没吃药还是怎么着。

偶遇这么神奇的事情卡在这么一个神奇的时间点儿，银时瞬间觉得上帝他老人家现在绝对他妈的在发酒疯儿。  
不然为什么要在这个时间点来展现命运的神奇之处。

就在他一愣神的功夫，月咏已经让晴太推着日轮到旁边等着，自己朝他走过来了。  
到了近前还戒备的看了眼土方，一脸神神秘秘的压低了声音跟银时咬耳朵，跟要说什么不可告人的事儿似的。  
“那个，吉原这两天……不太太平。你能不能借一步说话？”

银时很无语。  
他一点儿都不想再去当什么救世主，而且他觉得眼下的当务之急是和土方表白。  
机不可失时不在来啊！过了这村就没这店儿了！  
他面对可是个傲！娇！啊！

但是月咏杵在这儿他也没法儿跟土方说他想说的。

思来想去，还是很矛盾。最后银时只能让土方在旁边儿等自己一下，还拿出了棒棒糖贿赂了晴太让他帮忙看着土方。  
他郑重其事的拍了拍土方的肩膀：“多串，一定要乖乖的等着阿银，爱你哟！”  
说完还比了个心。

土方被他恶心的一批，鸡皮疙瘩不要钱的往下掉。  
这家伙今天是犯癔症了还是怎么着。

和月咏站到一个相对隐蔽的地方，银时精准的用表情表现出了他的不耐烦：“你们吉原怎么老出事儿……这回又怎么了？”  
月咏也看出来他心情不好了，知道自己打扰到了他和那个鬼之副长的谈话，于是她打算长话短说。  
说实话要不是这次事态实在紧急，她也不会一见到银时就不分场合的把人拉走，尤其是在这家伙难得正经说话的时候。

“吉原这几天陆陆续续出现了大批呈毒品上瘾症状的游女，可是百华盘查了好多地方都没找到来源，甚至……连百华内部都出现了有毒瘾症状的成员。”月咏顿了顿，脸色明显黯淡了下，“吉原涉及的人流太广，如果一直查不出源头，万一影响到天人或者幕府的那些官员，几个还好，大规模爆发的话……后果不可估量。”

银时意外的挑挑眉。  
这事儿还真是够大的。  
但是他才不要轻易地就答应帮忙。  
哼！

破坏了他好不容易撞见的表白机会，不收点儿利息他多亏得慌啊！

于是他还是挂着一脸的满不在乎，甚至抬手挖起了鼻孔：“那你找我干什么？我一个人查起来绝对没有你们百华那一大堆人快，而且还人生地不熟的，更没效率。”  
听到这话，月咏不吭声儿了。但最终她跟认栽似的叹了口气：“这次出事的游女人数太多，找不到共同点，而百华又迟迟无法给出一个交代……这件事已经开始影响到吉原的生意了。”紫眼睛看着红眼睛，对方没什么精神的样子让月咏特想抽他，“吉原独立的时间不长，虽然不会被这种事搞垮，但情况确实很棘手。由你出面，可以稳住民心。”

合着是让他去当定海神针呢。  
银时淡定的扣着鼻屎，不答应。

月咏看他还不答应，有点儿上火了，直接手伸进胸里掏啊掏掏出一个金条来：“而且吉原是不会亏待你的，这是定金。”

坂田银时的眼睛一下就直了，红眼珠子瞪得老大，跟看见土方喝草莓牛奶似的。  
他对于月咏能从浴衣里掏出金条这事儿表示很惊讶，她居然在那种地方搁钱。  
万！一！掉！了！怎！么！办！

不过他现在觉得这个事儿还是可以考虑一下的。  
毕竟他是吉原的那什么，救世主嘛！

土方莫名其妙的就被银时拖到一边儿，然后又莫名其妙的被托付给了一个小孩儿，临末了还莫名其妙的被恶心了一把，说不窝火儿那肯定是假的。  
不过他还是乖乖的站在那儿没挪窝儿。

晴太在旁边默默地看着土方一脸不耐烦的掏出根儿烟来点上，突然就想起银时之前对这位鬼之副长的评价。  
狗粮控，蹭得累，尼古丁中毒而且易被调教。  
除了第一点没法考证外，其他的果然都很精准。

三个人尴尬的沉默着。

最后还是纵横人情场多年的日轮先开了口：“久仰土方先生大名，今日有幸见识到传说中的鬼之副长，果然名不虚传。”  
“呃，荣幸，荣幸。”

本来这种强行尬聊的开头是该恭维回去的，可他根本就不知道这女人是谁。  
这就很尴尬了。

好在日轮非常的善解人意：“我叫日轮，现在差不多算是吉原的主人。这是我的孩子晴太。”说着她抬手指了指，“您似乎和阿银很熟的样子呢，也经常听他提起您，两位的关系很要好吗？”  
“谁跟他关系好啊！我跟他一点儿都不熟……真的。”  
“土方先生不用这么激动。”日轮笑眯眯的，一看就是笑里藏刀，“阿银平时提起你说的也不是什么好话，一般都是骂你。”  
“……”

所以你到底想表达什么啊！是在变着法儿地骂我吗！是吧！

不好和女人发脾气，土方尴尬的咳了两声，往银时月咏站的那地儿瞄了一眼，突然就觉得那俩人儿站的是不是有点儿太近了。  
但是他淡定的没吭声儿。

“很般配吧？”他没接话，日轮也不尴尬，立刻就开始给自己打圆场，“自从认识阿银之后月咏就越来越像一个正常的女孩子了，把月咏托付给他我很放心呢。”  
土方皱了皱眉，还是没吭声儿。

他妈的和他说这些干什么。  
关他屁事儿。

“不过阿银前两天跑过来说被不知道的Omega标记了。”日轮已经完全开始自说自话了，“真是太遗憾了，本来可以凑成一对好姻缘的，唉。”

土方有点儿想离开了。  
这种陪大妈聊天的错觉是怎么回事儿。  
他怎么觉得下面就该介绍他相亲了。

还有，那俩人儿原来关系那么好啊。  
怪不得站的那么近。

然后日轮就一脸慈爱看向了他：“听阿银平时的描述，土方先生的性子和阿银很像呢，不知道有没有女朋友？我们月咏虽然是个Alpha，但是从小在吉原长大，性子很温婉的。”  
“……对不起我已经被标记了。”

虽然他没怎么去过吉原，但是死神大夫的名声还是听过的。  
有这种名号的女人性子温婉？蒙谁呢！  
土方非常的烦躁，日轮后面说了什么他也没心思听。

眼睛控制不住的往银时那边儿瞟，然后他就看见月咏把手伸进了胸里。  
卧槽他俩不是在聊天吗。  
就这还真是遗憾呢，都生米煮成熟饭了吧。

妈的那个混蛋还笑，笑什么笑让老子等这么久就该切腹！  
土方很没自觉的一阵胸闷。

然后闷着闷着他突然就开窍了。  
他干嘛要听那家伙的话在这儿等着？

觉得自己大概脑子抽了，土方非常不爽。  
于是他二话不说抬脚就走了。

晴太因为光顾着吃着棒棒糖所以没看见。  
事后他被银时追的四处乱窜跑遍了大半个吉原。

银时和月咏敲定了具体的串门儿时间之后一回头，发现土方不见了。

作为一个成熟的男人，他是不会被媳妇儿跑了这种突发状况打击到的。  
要知道每个总裁的背后都有一个爱好逃跑的小娇妻。  
他只是有点儿沮丧而已。

毕竟他好不容易给土方准备了礼物，结果还被放了鸽子。

看着那个自己打了十几局小钢珠才抽到的蛋黄酱吊坠，银时忧郁的45度角仰望天空。  
不都说了让他等着了吗，傻逼！


	16. 约法三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么莫名其妙又开了车，虽然没人什么肉吧  
> 我是真的想做一名清水文写手，你们要相信我

这一顿饭吃的很压抑。  
主要是因为土方和银时这俩不让人省心的货都一脸死了炮友的生无可恋脸。

土方板着张脸四处释放低气压就算了，反正他平时就这个德行，大家也习惯了。  
说实话，要是哪天他笑得跟个招财猫似的亲切的和每个人打招呼，真选组里绝对得有一批人被吓出心肌梗塞来。

但是一向秉承火锅就是人生的缩影饭局就是日常的战场的银时这次居然没有激动的如同犯了羊癫疯一般上蹿下跳，而是安安静静的坐下，一言不发就开始闷头吃。

不正常，这绝对不正常。

不过好在今天大家心情都格外的好，于是对这俩破坏气氛的倒霉玩意儿的忍耐力也是格外的强。所有人在确认过眼神之后，都开始默契的用各种借口疯狂给他俩夹菜，希望这俩不省心的货赶紧吃饱走人，别耽误他们打狼人杀。  
不过夹着夹着大家就开始默契的只服务银时一个人了。

因为他们终于想起来，土方只要有蛋黄酱就够了。  
而正如一大部分人喜欢捏方便面发泄一样，土方十四郎在心情极度不爽的时候，也有自己的发泄方法。  
他、特、喜、欢、挤、蛋、黄、酱。

眼瞅着土方顶着他那张写满了不爽的罗刹脸再次制造了一个空蛋黄酱瓶子，所有人都不约而同的移开视线，并且痛心疾首的对这种浪费粮食的行为表示强烈谴责。  
他们是真的不想和那一坨黏糊糊黄腻腻的东西处在同一个餐桌上吃饭啊。

所以在这种情况下，虽然气质同样阴沉忧郁但好歹可以直视的银时立时三刻就非常顺理成章的成了团宠。

然而坂田银时不愧是个狼人。作为一名生活质量常年没有保障以至于一直在被饿死的边缘大鹏展翅的自由工作者，他早就练就了一颗对所有食物一视同仁并且来者不拒的佛心，总是不辞劳苦的用自己的胃将碗中的每一粒米都渡去西天。  
毕竟汗滴银下土，粒粒皆辛苦啊。

能够发自心底的享受这种辛苦，他可真是个伟大的人。

坂田银时就这么一边不要脸的在心里自恋着，一边吭哧吭哧的干掉了大半桌的菜。

而神乐端着一盆米饭在旁边嫉妒的看着，最后实在是坐不住了。她哐的把那个添了四次饭的脸盆往桌上一搁，站起来抻着身子一把夺过了冲田的饭碗。  
正被土方恶心的吃不下饭的冲田猝不及防突然躺枪，一下子就没反应过来。他无辜的眨巴着自己那双天真的大红眼珠子愣了愣，然后唰的放下筷子，眯起眼笑的特阴惨特瘆人的来了一句：  
“各位，咱们来讲鬼故事吧。”

 

是夜。  
个鬼啊！

大夏天的晚上七点天还没黑呢讲个毛的鬼故事啊！鬼都还在家里睡觉呢一点气氛都没有好吗！  
而且没看见大家都还在吃饭呢吗！臭小子一点儿眼力劲儿都没有！

坂田银时和土方十四郎双双实名对冲田总悟讲鬼故事这一提议表示强烈的嗤之以鼻。  
但是其他人表示他们非常乐意愿意以及同意这一提议。

于是最后大家拉上了窗帘放下了碗筷关上了灯，一起围坐在没怎么吃饱的冲田身边，听他讲那SM向的著名鬼故事系列——五十度鬼，五十度魂，以及在鬼屋当调教师的那些日子。  
等等最后一个的风格是不是信仰之跃到什么奇怪的地方去了。  
算了不管了，反正五十度灰说白了就是个美利坚版的霸道总裁爱上我，而且还他妈是重口味调教向的。

看来全世界人民的口味其实都差不多。  
毕竟说实话现在大家的私生活全都空虚的一逼，要是连点儿空虚的幻想都没有就真的只能和五姑娘进行毫无情趣的活塞运动了。  
诶呀这样好像也没什么不好。

至少坂田银时现在就挺想回房间自己撸一发的。  
他是实在不想坐在这儿听冲田那小子绘声绘色的描述一个抖S死宅如何身体力行的教导一群女鬼怎么经营鬼屋了，虽然道具很丰富情节很刺激但是光这个操蛋的鬼屋设定他就硬不起来了好吗！  
长得好有什么用！那他妈是女鬼啊女鬼！披头散发能穿墙大半夜不睡觉就爱瞪着一双铜铃大眼冲你乐的女鬼啊！  
对着这玩意儿不要说产生性趣了，不给吓成不举就已经是真男人了啊！作为一个快有媳妇儿的人他是绝对不可能在如此关键的时刻盲式出轨的。

他对糖分大神发誓，他现在只爱土方十四郎和草莓牛奶。  
哦对了还有巧克力芭菲。

眼瞅着土方被冲田的鬼故事吓得脸色煞白牙直打颤，银时看了看他死绷的嘴角又看了眼自己的裆，最终决定像个男人一样勇敢的站出来帮媳妇儿摆脱困境。  
鉴于他自己也快尿了，坂田银时非常理智的决定速战速决。

他酝酿了一下，打算清两下嗓子以吸引大家的注意力。  
结果这傻子刚吸了一口气就把自己呛到了，然后就咳得跟快死了似的还愣是停不下来。

土方这边儿正死命绷着不想再落什么把柄到冲田手里呢，坂田银时就突然来了这么一下，差点儿把他吓成尖叫鸡，直接大叫着一巴掌拍就把人进了桌子里。

然而他俩这一下子动静太大，搞得所有人都立刻齐刷刷的看了过来，包括刚才还满嘴哔的冲田总悟和疯狂往嘴里倒饭的神乐。  
诶不对神乐脸色怎么这么青……妈呀她好像是噎着了。

……噎着就噎着了吧，反正一会儿她准能自己咽下去。  
噎死是不可能的，这辈子都是不可能的。要连这都处理不好那可真是对不起她身为一只夜兔每天三倍于精致的猪猪女孩的饭量。

而且我知道你们肯定对银土这边更感兴趣所以咱们还是继续说冲田吧。

因为大家显然对于鬼之副长被几声咳嗽吓得大叫这件事很是惊讶并且压根儿不打算掩饰他们的震惊，所以土方的脸色现在已经差不多熟的跟小辣椒一样透着姨妈红了。他点了根儿烟打算冷静一下。  
结果打着了火儿刚一抬头就看见了冲田那个开心的不得了的脸色。

土方咔嚓一下就把自己手里的私人定制蛋黄酱打火机捏碎了。

玩球了，又他妈被这小子抓到把柄了。  
都怪那个臭卷毛！操！

土方越想越气，越气越想，最后实在是气不过，抡起拳头就又往银时脑袋上补了一拳。  
坂田银时这边儿刚把自己从桌子里拔出来，结果还没来得及喘口气呢就叫土方一下又给砸回去了。

他心里这个郁闷啊。

他招谁惹谁了？他不就是想像个男人一样站出来帮媳妇儿说次话吗？！  
为什么挨打的总是他！

因为你媳妇儿实在是太男人了。  
而且我觉得他其实压根儿没想让你帮他说话，毕竟指望你还不如指望冲田突然良心发现呢。

“土方先生，”仿佛是听到了作者的吐槽，正在一边吃瓜看戏的冲田总悟冷不丁的开口道，“家暴可不是个好习惯，你这样下去可是迟早会失去旦那的。”  
“就是就是，”神乐这会儿也缓过来了，并且还立刻不嫌事儿大的蹭过来凑热闹，“小银可玻璃心了！十四你要是再这样下去他肯定转头就去吉原了！”

桌子里的坂田银时：我不是我没有别瞎说。  
他这个着急啊。他是真的不想被这俩小垃圾玩意儿就这么污蔑了，可是土方刚才补上的那一下劲儿太大，他这脑袋卡在桌子里怎么都拔不出来，只能在那儿死命哼唧，根本没人听清他说了啥。

他着急啊，急的都上火了，只觉得鼻子一热鼻血眼瞅着就要下来。  
弄脏了旅店的桌子可是要赔钱的。

意识到这一点，坂田银时立刻双膀一较力，嘭的就把自己从桌子里拔出来了。  
果然贫穷总是能让人在危机时刻爆发出无穷的潜力。

不过可惜的是他劲儿使得有点儿太大了，于是那个不怎么结实的木头桌子就非常不争气的，被捏碎了一个角。  
坂田银时看了看自己手里的木头渣子，然后抬手抹了把鼻子下头。

操，干的。

他怎么能这么冲动！冲动是魔鬼啊！  
怎么能忘了松阳老师的教导呢！

不我就是不想让你好过而已，不给你点儿绝望你还真以为自己的间歇性爆发有用啊。

醒醒吧，持续性混吃等死才是你的人设。

坂田银时正在这儿抓耳挠腮悔不当初呢，冲田跟死神一样的声音突然幽幽的传了过来：  
“旦那，这个赔偿费我记在你账上了。”

人在江湖混，该来的总会来。  
万事屋，财务赤字警告。

 

等坂田银时连威逼带利诱的哄骗着土方帮他付完了赔偿费，已经是半夜十一二点了。  
外边儿的天黑的伸手不见脚趾，总让人想干点儿什么。

土方十四郎草草冲了个澡，然后穿上浴衣走出浴室。他目不斜视的自动忽略了坂田银时炙热如火的眼神，接着往空着的那张床上一躺，拉上被子就要睡觉。  
他妈的困死他了。

腰酸屁股疼，还熬到这么晚，这个天然卷要上天啊。  
今晚想干什么都不行！明晚也不行！他一个月都不要和这家伙说话！

坂田银时不死心的从另一张床上蹭过来：“多串儿，咱们再来一发吧？”  
土方不理他。

坂田银时坚持不懈：“来一发吧，你看阿银我这发情期还没过呢，忍得好辛苦的。”  
土方觉得自己头上的青筋直往外蹦哒，坂田银时那个贱兮兮的口气让他特想抽他。

不过他最终忍住了自己的暴脾气，继续闭着眼装睡。  
一个月不能和这家伙说话！

坂田银时仍然在死缠烂打：“多串你要不说话我可当你是默认了啊！行吧你要害羞阿银我就自己动手丰衣足食吧……”说着他那双爪子就不老实的伸进了土方的被窝儿，要去扒对方的裤子。

土方一下就炸了。他猛的一个咸鱼翻身坐起来，一拳就把银时抡回了自己床上。  
“滚！别碰老子！”

一个月不和这家伙说话。  
真香。

沉默了两秒，土方突然盘腿往床上一座，特严肃的说道：“不行，我得跟你约法三章。”

银时从床上哼哼唧唧的坐起来，然后就着半躺的姿势往那儿一赖：“约什么法三什么章！我告诉你，你再这么暴力可是会失去我的！你已经被我标记了你知道吗！我要是不要你了你可就没人要了！发情期的时候难受不死你！还不快点儿道歉！过来求我和你来一发！快点儿！我现在就要做！哼！”

土方看着他半瘫在床上那个死贱死贱拽的不行的样儿，头上的青筋突突的就又开始活跃了。  
于是他猛的一拍床头柜：“我做你麻痹的坂田银时！老子告诉你，我他妈今天就要和你约法三章！咱俩之间除了单纯的肉体关系其他什么关系都不能有！”  
“你对单纯是不是有什么误解，咱俩都有肉体关系了还能单纯到哪儿去啊。”  
“……”

屋里的气氛一下子凝重起来。  
眼瞅着土方是真要生气了，坂田银时一挑眉，把自己身上的骨头攒巴攒巴支棱起来，然后也盘着腿往被子上一坐：“行那你说吧，怎么个约法三章？”  
土方深吸了一口气把自己快烧到嗓子眼儿的火气压下去：“第一，平时没事儿不准来找我做，发情期最多三天一次，多了影响我工作。”

银时一下就炸了：“不行！平时怎么能不做呢！至少一周三次！而且发情期三天一次怎么够！怎么说也得是一天三次！哎呀你是没见过自己发情时候那个淫荡的样子，三天一次怎么可能满足的了！”  
“我操你妈的老子不会用抑制剂吗！三天一次！”  
“一天三次！”  
“三天一次！”  
“一天三次！”  
“三天一次！”  
“一天三次！”  
“三天一次！”

银时抬高了音调：“我要三天一次！”  
土方也火儿了：“老子说一天三次就一天三次！”  
“好，听你的，就这么愉快的决定了。”

土方结结实实的愣了一下，然后才后知后觉的发现自己被坑了。  
坂田银时我操你大爷！

不过他现在后悔已经晚了，因为坂田银时在说完那句话后就麻利儿的爬上了他的床，把他往床上一推，然后就又开始扒他裤子。

土方当然是死命的反抗了，但是他下午被这家伙搞得腰酸屁股还疼，扭了两下就浑身痛的跟要散架了似的，于是银时没费什么劲儿就成功把人压在了床上。  
至于下一步，遵循Alpha捕猎基本法则，他机智的释放了自己的信息素。

结果没想到土方还挺顽强，明明都已经被他压在身下给熏的腿脚发软毫无还手之力了，居然还不死心的想推开他。  
而且嘴里还骂骂咧咧的，实在是太可爱了。

于是坂田银时开心的一把捞起土方的脑袋，然后往自己肩膀上头后脖颈子那儿一摁。  
土方一下就老实了。

妈的，一下子离腺体那么近，谁受的了啊！  
就是他受的了他的Omega体质也不同意啊！

没错，就是你受得了读者们也不同意啊！

 

呛鼻的血腥味儿混合着薄荷的清香，在蛋黄酱那股酸甜的衬托下，生生营造出了一种绻缱缠绵的气氛，配上搅动的淫靡水声和男人断断续续的呻吟喘息，实在是引人遐想。

土方瘫在床上，任由坂田银时伏在他下面折腾。虽然还没真的插进来，但是就他俩的契合度而言，银时显然光是用手指就足以把他操的喘成一片。  
然而都喘成这样了还能抽空骂街，土方也真是很棒棒了。

“哈……坂田银时你他妈哔的……啊！”

一听这家伙又要开始骂街，坂田银时正在扩张的那只手非常及时且精准的一摁，把剩下那些不中听的话直接扼杀在了摇篮里。  
然后他戏谑的笑着凑到土方脸边儿上：“多串儿啊，你这么骂人加那个哔可就没有意义了。还是多留点儿力气一会儿叫给阿银我听吧，乖昂。”

土方气呼呼的瞪了他一眼，喘息声不受控制的溢出来，他咬着牙关，恶狠狠的从牙缝里挤出了一句：  
“坂田银时我操你大爷的……呃！”

即使被问候了大爷，坂田银时也不生气，毕竟他一向坚信打是亲骂是爱爱到极致用脚踹。正好这时候手底下也扩张的差不多了，于是他一手扶着土方的腰，一手把着自己对准了入口，然后毫不犹豫的直接捅了进去。

半夜十二点，旅馆内将睡未睡的真选组众人听到了一声划破天际的凄厉惨叫：  
“啊！！！！！！！”

听说在没有月亮的夜晚，土方和润滑剂更配哦。


	17. 自挂东南枝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以后每章都会短一点，但我努力日更

俗话说得好：少壮不努力，不如自挂东南枝。

坂田银时扪心自问，他这辈子浑浑噩噩的活了小三十年,还真就没怎么努力过。  
毕竟俗话还说过，不以回报为目的的努力，都是瞎扯淡。  
所以其实也不是他不努力，只是最后都扯淡了而已。

仔细想想，他是真的从小就在接受命运的毒打。小的时候爹不疼娘不要，还没记事儿呢就被自己的亲爸亲妈本着佛系养娃的原则大手一挥扔乱葬岗了——虽然后来很幸运的被松阳老师一键拾起捡回了家，但却更操蛋的遇见了高杉晋助——他妈逼的这小子能不能不要老在他面前提没妈的孩子是根草这件事啊！草！  
搞得他到现在都时不常的觉得自己娇弱的如同一根路边的小草，幼小的心灵总是间歇性受到巨大的伤害。

后来高杉不出所料分化成了个Alpha而桂众望所归的分化成了个Omega，于是这俩人儿二话不说就拉起小手儿谈起了恋爱，还日常爱好四处播撒狗粮，整得一私塾青春期小孩儿不管分化了的没分化的都在想弄死他俩这个问题上出奇的团结一致。

拿银时的话来说就是：不就是俩早熟的小屁孩儿吗秀什么秀！秀死快知道吗！我跟你们说，早恋是不会有好结果的！  
然而包括高杉在内的所有人都认为他在嫉妒。

至于桂，像他这样天然到傻逼的程度我觉得他应该连嫉妒是啥都不知道。  
真无法想象高杉是怎么能对着这么纯良的一张脸毫无罪恶感的硬起来的。

果然中二配天然，竹马对天降，傲娇女王受，土方十四郎。

不过好在松阳老师教导有方，虽然私塾的大家都被过量的狗粮撑的心理日渐阴暗人格日渐扭曲，但是一旦松阳老师发现有哪个不长眼的显出了点儿要黑化成为反派做出一些丧尽天良不可描述的中二悲剧然后被主角丝血反杀接着开启回忆洗白最终嗝儿屁着凉大海棠的苗头，他就会立刻把人拖出去暴抽一顿。  
当然了，首当其冲的肯定是坂田银时。

谁叫他傻逼兮兮的组建了个伪FFF团，还成天搞晨练，生怕别人不知道他在作死。

而在松阳老师的不懈努力下，高杉和桂这俩奸夫淫夫总算是得以毫无顾虑的四处虐狗，很是春风得意了一段时间。  
然后桂的身高就突破一米七大关了。

这就是为什么坂田银时现在一口咬死了不承认他当时特嫉妒这俩狗男男。  
丢脸啊！  
能被身高打败的爱情算什么爱情！

看看他和多串，他俩就从来不因为身高产生矛盾。  
多和谐！多美满！

没错，身高不同怎么谈恋爱。  
所以说你追到他了吗你就跟这儿瞎白活。  
装的跟你有资格说这话似的。

炮没打上两次，角色进入的倒是挺快哈。

其实银时一直坚定的认为要不是他小时候营养不良导致发育的晚分化慢了几步，高杉是绝对不可能这么轻易就脱离处男行列的。  
毕竟他年少无知的时候还是曾经憧憬过桂那一头柔顺的如同用了飘柔一般的黑长直的。

但是后来，他及时的发现了天然呆的真相。  
重点是这个呆字啊朋友们！

打个比方，比如说土方，他的性格里也有天然的成分，但是他并不呆，所以天然充其量只是个可爱程度上的加分项而已。可是桂，他整个人的组成部分里百分之九十九点九都是呆。  
还有百分之零点一是假发。  
天然只他妈的是个让他看起来没那么傻的修饰词而已啊各位！

一想到这儿坂田银时就忍不住要给自己点个赞。他是多么的机智啊，能在那么早就察觉到桂的真面目，完美避免了一脚踏进火坑的悲剧。  
不然他的结局肯定不会比高杉那孙子好多少，没准儿还会因为桂的身高一直没有突破一米七七而不得不和这个傻逼纠缠下去于是因此错失和多串的美丽邂逅，就此在假发·只有呆没有天然更没有傲娇·小太郎喋喋不休的攘夷动员中抱憾终生。

真是想想就为自己捏一把冷汗啊。

但是就算现在他标记了土方情况也没美好到哪儿去。  
自打从温泉回来之后，土方的发情期就结束了。于是乎腰还没好全的鬼副长立刻就开启了工作狂模式，早出晚归加班加点内分泌失调战斗力飙升，导致坂田银时完全没有机会达成他一周三次的雄伟计划。

麻痹的别说一周三次了，算上标记的那次和之前的两次趁人之危，他成功爬上土方床的次数一只手都数得过来。  
还他妈有两次被毫不留情的一脚踹下来了。

操。  
太失败了。  
打不着的炮还是打不着，该来的攘夷动员总是会来。

所以为什么松阳老师的教诲一定是对的啊混蛋！  
他就活该苦逼吗！

啧啧，不知道不听老人言，吃亏在眼前吗。

真是人生在世不称意，不如自挂东南枝。  
坂田银时觉得这很适用于他现在的状态。

而且他觉得真选组后门那颗歪脖子树就不错。  
从方向到斜度到朝向，都很符合要求。

就这么定了。

 

刚做完委托归来的神乐和新八站在万事屋楼下遥望着银时渐渐远去的背影，对脸懵逼。  
“……阿银这是去干嘛？还拿着遛定春的绳子。”  
“肯定是去遛萨达哈鲁啊噜。小银终于长大了知道自己照顾宠物了，妈妈我好欣慰啊啊噜。”

“……可他没带定春啊。”  
“嗯、大概是忘了？”  
“……”

在这种作品里当一个正常人可真他妈心酸。


	18. 恭喜歪脖子树成为全场MVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 土方还是没出来……没办法他一出来我就想让他和银时来一发  
> （我真的是清水写手x）

真选组屯所。

冲田总悟难得拿着资料一脸正经的拉开了土方的屋门，结果刚打开一半儿就哐的又给撞上了。

卧槽刚才那是什么？！  
一屋子灰不拉几的不明气体，他误闯毒气室了吗？！

还是说土方先生终于因为压力过大想不开打算自杀了？  
那真是可喜可贺。

 

此时，正当冲田杵在土方屋门外一脸抗拒的不想进去呢，突然就看到一只山崎小天使高调路过。  
而我们的羽毛球小王子显然对即将到来的危险毫无自觉，并且还在悠哉悠哉的吃红豆包。

所以原来你还没吃腻么！摔！

心里在咆哮着，冲田总悟脸上是却面不改色，还很表现的鄙夷的斜了山崎一眼。  
他现在觉得红豆包可以超过红豆饭成为仅次于蛋黄酱的世界上他最想毁灭的食物第二位了。

不，说到底你最讨厌的其实是红豆吧。

但是嫌弃归嫌弃，该干的混账事儿可是一件不能少。  
眼瞅着山崎走近了，冲田伸手一拦，然后毫不客气的就把手里那沓资料塞山崎怀里了。

接着他装的一脸凝重的拍了拍山崎的肩膀：“阿崎啊，你来得正好，帮我把这些很重要的资料给土方先生送进去吧。我突然想起来后门那颗歪脖子树好像没浇水，我得去看看。”说完不等山崎有反应就脚底下抹油一溜烟儿的没影儿了。

山崎：？？？队长你是吃错药了还是怎么地？？？怎么突然开始给树浇水了？这么有爱心你是被歌舞伎町那个头上长花的魔鬼附体了吗？？？  
还有你都到他门口了就送进去一下会死吗！难道那颗歪脖子树晚两分钟浇水会进化成美少女战士吗我说！  
而且你浇水为什么连个壶都不拿啊！

山崎很郁闷，他觉得自己的智商被侮辱了。  
但是作为一个合格的抖M，他还是非常服从命令听指挥的回身拉开了土方的屋门。

然后  
就没有然后了。

其实就他这个智商，都不知道琢磨一下冲田为什么坑他，被侮辱了也不亏。  
毕竟本来就欠着费呢啊。

 

冲田总悟在听到山崎从遥远的山的那边海的那边传来的凄厉惨叫之后就开心的放慢了速度，开始溜溜达达漫无目的的瞎逛。  
溜达着溜达着就到了后门儿。

门锁完好，没有被破坏的痕迹，外头那棵歪脖子树依然只若隐若现的露了个小尖儿，秃噜的一如既往没有半片儿绿叶。  
但是为什么会有一撮银毛在上面晃悠。

冲田站在那儿看了看，然后伸手掏出了钥匙。  
呵呵呵呵抓到一只找死的旦那呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。

 

坂田银时一溜儿小跑的到了目的地，结果他绳子都挂好了，才发现自己忘了拿小板凳。

没有小板凳的上吊绝对是不完整的上吊。  
这样是不行的。  
作为一个完美主义者，他绝对不能接受这样不完整的上吊。

所以最后他决定去真选组里头借一个出来。

诶呀他可真是个东西的小机灵。

 

费了好大劲儿爬上墙头，银时转了个身刚准备往下跳，一低头，发现冲田正站在底下幽幽的看着他。  
一双大红眼珠子直勾勾的盯过来，吓得他一哆嗦差点儿没掉下去。

“啊，呃……总一郎君……早啊……”  
“是总悟旦那。”冲田一抻手里的不知道什么时候拆下来的遛狗绳子，笑得满脸变态，“旦那，你这是在干嘛？”

坂田银时抽了抽嘴角，觉得自己要不是现在这个位置上不上下不下的太尴尬怕这小子一嗓子给他嚎成当众处刑，他才不会理这种混账问题。  
毕竟这不是明知故问么绳子都给他拆下来了还问他是干啥来的。

真是人在屋檐上，不得不低头啊。

“我这不是看你们后门儿这颗歪脖子树长得挺好，想来上个吊……想给它浇点儿水帮它茁壮成长嘛。”  
“哦这样啊。那你翻墙干嘛？”  
“我，我忘带水壶了。”  
“哦，那遛狗绳呢？”  
“方便上吊……不是，方便爬墙……不是，我，我忘带狗了！”  
“那旦那你的记性还真是不好啊，我建议你赶紧去医院看看，别到时候老年痴呆了被土方先生把遗产全坑走连棺材本儿都留不下于是只能在瑟瑟寒风中曝尸荒野最终成为地府不收天堂不要的游魂野鬼四处飘荡无家可归啊。”  
“……”

为什么这么一大长串儿话你说的这么流利啊！是说过很多遍了吗？是说过很多遍了吧！所以说为什么这种话你会说过很多遍啊你平时都在咒谁啊！多串吗！  
多串那么容易炸毛绝对百分之八十都是你的功劳！

虽然有百分之一百二是傲娇属性的锅，但是炸毛这个属性实在是太可爱了所以就原谅他吧。  
况且傲娇也很可爱啊傲娇这么可爱怎么可以责怪傲娇！

“旦那，”冲田总悟把手里的绳子一收，歪着脑袋一脸无辜的眨巴着他那双天真无邪的大眼睛，纯洁的让坂田银时鸡皮疙瘩一层层的往下掉，“你要是想不开想自杀的话我可以给你提供一个连的适合地点，但是你这样死在我们组后门是会很麻烦的。真选组的名声已经被土方先生糟蹋的差不多了，你要是再来个临门一脚，我看我们就离被解散不远了。”  
“诶呀那还真是对不起呀。” 跨在墙上的姿势实在是硌的他儿子疼，于是坂田银时双手撑着墙把自己外边儿的那条腿捯了过来“我就是看你们后边儿这颗歪脖子树朝向挺好的挺适合自挂东南枝而已，怎么着，需要把我抓去让多串审讯play……不是，审一审什么的吗？”

冲田看着他那一脸淫笑，面无表情的表示不太想说话：“这才是旦那你的真正目的吧，还有不是总一郎是总悟。旦那你再这样乱叫下去我就要步桂的后尘了啊。”  
“那不正好吗反正他到现在除了在上一章那个乱七八糟的回忆杀里打了个酱油就没出过场，恭喜你取得新兼职啊总一郎君。”  
“……我现在就找个折让土方君驻守外星球去，一年半载都回不来的那种。”  
“别别别总一郎……不总悟殿下我错了，我保证不瞎扯淡了你可得手下留情，我下半辈子的性福可就指着您帮我助攻了。”

银时说完之后就一脸殷切的看向冲田。

冲田也看着他，可就是不说话。

“……再加两套小神乐睡颜写真？”  
“成交。”  
“……”

呵呵，果然这种不争气的死萝莉控墙脚最好挖了。


	19. 家暴现场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这么短真是对不起大家……我最近实在是太忙了，前一周刚赶完两个加起来有三四千字的essay，下两周you五六个assignments和一个exam……感觉自己发际线不保啊orz

在歌舞伎町的秋天，人们的服饰总是乱七八糟的异常默契。  
除了正常的毛衣长裤这种秋天套装，短裤短袖小凉鞋和棉裤高靴羽绒服总是会同时出现，而穿着他们的人也总是会不约而同的在与对方擦肩而过时面无表情的在心里默默嘲讽一句傻逼。  
秋天，真是个令人混乱的季节。

所以土方的脑子里现在是一团浆糊。

说起来我上次用这个形容他的脑子还是在写肉。  
诶呀这么一说怎么突然就黄了呢。

看着自己面前这个自称心理医生的银卷毛，土方其实也没什么想说的。  
就只不过是特想穿越回去把当时草率的听信了一只猩猩和一只抖S建议的自己打死而已。  
他现在简直悔不当初。

其实近藤刚提出让他来看心理医生的时候，他整个人都是拒绝的。  
他不过就是暴躁了一点儿、太喜欢蛋黄酱了一点儿、童年惨了一点儿，又没有整天犯了相思病似的老想着坂田银时，他干嘛要去看心理医生？！

况且这家心理诊所就他妈在万事屋正对面儿。  
你麻痹这不是让他去羊入虎口么！

这局长，绝对不是亲的。

没错，他是裸的。

但是根据经验我们知道，土方的拒绝一般都在无效和被无视之间反复横跳。  
所以最终他还是来了。

因为在他拒绝了猩猩之后，冲田立刻就站了出来，并且机智的以最近江户的自杀人数飙升，这家全江户排名前三的心理诊所一定能掌握一些他们身为警察掌握不到的东西为理由一通忽悠。  
还就愣是把土方给说服了！

而直到站在这家诊所的大门前，土方才反应过来。  
特么的都打算自杀了还来看个毛的心理医生啊！

啧啧，耻辱啊。  
这么容易就给冲田忽悠了，真是有愧于他忽方十四悠的名声。

所以说就算他再怎么重度局长控，也不应该忘了猩猩提出的意见是不能被采纳的啊！  
尤其是在抖S还积极附和的时候！

这组合，就差把要坑他仨字儿写脸上了好吗？！

说回现在。

土方黑着一张脸瞪着银时：“靠，怎么是你？！”  
银时一挑眉：“是我怎么了？难道多串君已经欲求不满到一见着阿银就把持不住的地步了么？没关系啊不用害羞的直说出来你想要什么play阿银都可以满足n——土土土方君冷静！把刀放下！有话好好说咱们是文明re——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

“行了，说说你为什么在这儿吧。”

收起刀，土方叼着根儿烟一屁股坐到旁边的沙发上，二郎腿特女王的一跷，瞬间整个人都散发出了一种御姐般的霸气。  
银时顶着一脑袋包跪在地上，整个人都卑微到了尘土。

现在土方女王受的气质确实是爆发出来了。  
但是他这个忠犬攻的地位实在是不保啊。

“这，这个嘛，”因为本来是和冲田合计好了打算算计土方的，结果没想到鬼副长临时暴躁上线，银时一下子有点儿底气不足，“就是，那个什么，委托嘛！这儿的心理医师今儿早儿上不小心从楼梯上栽下来摔了个全身粉碎性骨折，于是就委托全知全能的阿银来给他代几天班……之类的。”  
他这个左顾右盼一看就是在找词儿的样子看的土方想抽他，于是皮鞋狠狠的往地上一跺，吓得银时抖了三抖：“说实话！”  
“这就是实话啊我的祖宗你还想听啥！”说实话坂田银时是真有点儿不高兴了，但是碍于土方的淫威他只能先忍着，“难不成非要阿银说这家心理医生今天翘班去牛郎店兼职了找阿银来给他带一天班你才信吗！”

“咔嚓”一声，村麻纱出鞘。  
土方一双蓝眼睛里的倒映着刀刃的精光，身后不知名的火焰熊熊燃烧，脸上扯出了一个霸王花儿一样的美丽的笑。  
“说、实、话！”

坂田银时跪在地上疯狂后退：“卧槽卧槽你别过来我跟你说你再这样儿我可真生气了啊！你别以为我怕你！我这是好男人不跟媳妇儿斗——啊！”

打着颤儿站起来，银时震惊的看着身后裂成了两半的桌子。  
他妈的来真的啊？！

但是土方可不打算给他时间震惊，第二刀唰啦就下来了。  
银时赶忙往旁边儿一滚。  
结果衣服给削掉了一个角儿。

他有点儿心疼。

“诶诶多串你怎么回事，怎么这么暴躁哎呀！停停停别砍了别砍了再砍下去衣服要不能穿了——啊！诶哟我都说了让你停手了你怎么不听人话——嘿唷！”

一番周旋，总算是把土方给摁到沙发上了。

把村麻纱从窗户扔了出去，银时这才安心的转头和土方说人话：“我说土方君你怎么这么暴躁，来让阿银我给你做一下心理治疗怎么样，亲身临床的那种哦——啊！”  
土方这会儿对于这家伙一见到自己就只会精虫上脑这事儿感到极度暴躁：“滚！”

坂田银时委屈的揉揉额头，那表情激灵的土方掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩：“诶呀你那么凶干嘛啊！阿银我还不是因为太久没见到多串君思念如潮水了嘛！哦～我的爱如潮水！～爱如潮水让你将我包围～我再也不愿见你在发情期受罪～不愿别的男人见识你的胯下～你该知道这样会让我——啊！”

收回膝盖，土方一脸冷漠的看着面前表情扭曲双手捂裆的男人：“难听死了！你再嚎，再嚎老子现在就让你蛋碎信不信！”


	20. MADAO，结束待机警告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别担心，肉不远了。

无视了身后银时杀猪般的惨叫，土方淡定的拍平了衣服上的褶子，抬腿冲着门口就去了。

此时，一个人影突然旋风般从门口冲了进来，并且以迅雷不及掩耳之势啪的抱住了土方的大腿，然后扯开嗓子一把鼻涕一把泪的就开始嚎：  
“大夫啊！我不想活啦！我好惨啊！我这种干啥啥不成的失败人生还不如去自挂东南枝啊！您看我连树都选好了，就打算挂真选组后门儿那棵歪脖子树上去——啊！”  
刚嚎到一半儿，银时一只靴子咻的飞过来,直接就给他拍地上了。

跳着脚慢悠悠的挪到土方旁边儿，银时一手捂着裆，另一只手跟长了眼似的伸着就要去揽土方的腰。  
土方瞥他一眼，没说话。  
然后冷不丁的往旁边儿挪了一步。

他瞅着银时单脚站不稳，觉着这一下子肯定能摔他个狗啃泥。  
诶呀真是光想想就觉得大快人心啊。

结果没想到银时脚下晃了两下儿，然后顺势往前一扑。  
整个人直接就挂土方身上了！

土方：“……”

操，还有这种操作。  
失策，真他妈失策。

刚想用手肘去把这坨卷毛顶开，结果土方一抬起胳膊，银时本来冲着他腰去的那只手突然就摸上了他的屁股。  
还特食髓知味的捏了两下。

土方瞬间整个人一个激灵，全身的血直往脑袋上冲。  
操！

身为男人，这种时候能怂吗？！  
当然不能！  
赌上蛋黄酱的尊严，捏回去！

……你麻痹蛋黄酱有个ball的尊严啊。

然而打定了主意，土方心一横，反手就死死的掐住了银时腰上的软肉，劲儿大的银时差点儿嗷的一嗓子叫出来。  
但是他坚韧的没有放手，整个人依然跟个八抓鱼一样缠在土方身上。

简直就他妈的是块长了白毛儿的牛皮糖。  
忒粘人了。

另外，就算被土方掐的脸色煞白表情扭曲，银时依然很有王霸之气的把胸脯一挺，并以一种不知道在骄傲啥的非常狗眼看人低的姿态鄙视着地上瑟瑟发抖的那一坨。

“摸哪儿呢你！打狗还要看主人呢知道吗！也不看看这是谁的人，我媳妇儿是你能瞎摸得吗！还抱大腿，一点儿男人的尊严都没有——连我都没抱过多串大腿呢你给我麻利儿的后头排队去知道不！”

土方手上加着劲儿，一边在心里问候了银时的八辈儿祖宗一边面不改色的嘲讽道：“装的跟你有资格说他似的。你要把手拿开还有点儿说服力。”  
“我这不是保护多串你不遭他毒手嘛。”  
“你他妈就是我遭过的最大的毒手。”  
“串儿你这样说实在是太伤阿银我的心了。”  
“就你那没心没肺的还知道伤心？”  
“多新鲜呐，我多多愁善感善解人意温柔可人可甜可盐啊。我可最会疼人了我跟你说。”  
“我看你是还不够疼。”土方笑得一脸阴冷。

这表情看的银时突然心里一炸，背上的寒毛唰啦就竖起来了。  
“啊！别掐了串儿——啊！疼！疼！家暴也得先回家啊！啊！这儿还有外人呢你给我留点儿面子成不——啊！”

继续掐着银时腰上那块儿软肉狠命拧巴，土方虽然闭着嘴不说话，但是那红的跟烧开了一样的脸色一看就不正常。  
毕竟银时手还在他屁股上呢。

他掐一下，银时就捏一下，他要是拧巴着掐，银时就轻拢慢捻抹复挑，搓扁揉圆整一套。  
总之不给他搞硬了不罢休。

操！这家伙绝对不是真的疼！  
他为什么掐的是腰？他刚才就应该直接掐他命根子！  
让他知道知道什么叫徒手碎蛋，断子绝孙，追悔莫及。

不不不土方君以你的傲娇程度你绝对下不去手。  
你刚才要是捏他命根子那咱们现在已经超速了。

各位饶了我吧，这才过了六章，车再多也是我的肾比较重要对不对。  
干脆今天晚饭吃爆炒牛鞭吧。

在察觉到坂田银时那只大猪蹄子百尺竿头更进一步的开始扒他内裤之后，土方终于受不了了。  
操他妈他今天穿的可是和服。

四舍五入一下就是真空。  
这可真是让人很没有安全感。

一只手提住自己内裤的边儿，土方极度不情愿的放轻了手上的力道，然后眼神闪烁压低声线，以一种自以为极具威胁性的表情呲牙咧嘴的看向银时：“放手！”

哦天啊，他这怎么能叫呲牙咧嘴。  
呲牙咧嘴，顾名思义，原特指青年万磁王由于嘴长得太大，咧开一个露齿笑就可以呲出24颗牙齿，形似大白鲨，极度吓人。  
后引申为向万磁王这样因为中二而把老婆给作没了的渣男统称。  
例句：高杉晋助是个呲牙咧嘴的矮子。

所以，土方那种红着脸瞪着眼试图做出一脸凶狠但又不敢大声说话的表情根本就不能称之为呲牙咧嘴。  
那他妈的叫色诱。

因此银时愣了一下，然后脸上的表情就开始逐渐扭曲。  
最后定格在了一种类似于到嘴的肉吃不得还的被当众处刑的愤恨和羞耻之间。  
真的是精彩极了。

不过他倒是很听话的放开了手。

于是土方也放开手，然后提了提自己的内裤。  
虽然坂田银时的反应让他很莫名其妙，但他不打算问。  
不为什么，就是不想。毕竟他也不是什么八卦的人。

那为什么冲神近妙这几对儿的进程你掌握的比谁都清楚。  
不开口问一定是因为他刚才让你起反应了吧。  
小样儿。

坂田银时看着土方提完裤子甩了甩手，猩红的眸子愈加幽暗。  
他现在满脑子全是土方刚才说放手时候那个让人兽欲大发的表情。

要不是有外人，真他妈想直接办了他。

想到这儿，银时恶狠狠的转头，目露凶光的瞪着地上团成一坨的不明人士。  
都是因为这家伙！不然现在他已经在和土方君不可描述了好吗！

和他没关系，主要是我不想写肉。  
你就先和右手将就着吧。  
反正也将就了小三十年了，不差这几天啊。

不过当然，剧情的锅还得地上这位来背。  
溜了溜了。

把自己的鞋捡回来穿上，银时眼一抬，突然脑袋里灵光一闪，觉得地上这家伙的衣服莫名眼熟。  
这色泽，这布料，这破烂程度……  
不会是……

仿佛是感应到了银时的目光，之前一直趴在地上待机的这位不明人士终于抬起头来。

看到这熟悉的墨镜，坂田银时脑袋里轰的一下。

操。  
霉运发配站，长谷川泰三。


	21. Alpha还是MADAO，这是个值得思考的问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我本来列了大纲的，但是这个故事吧，它已经是个成熟的故事了，知道自己写自己了。  
> 所以我的大纲就……不说了，纲去给它上坟了。  
> （我其实就是想说因为没按大刚走所以肉没了emmmmmmmm）  
> PS：MADAO果然还是适合待机

长谷川盯着银时看了三秒，突然嗷地一声就扑了上来。  
结果银时轻飘飘的往旁边一挪，躲开了。

但这点小挫折显然不妨碍长谷川哭惨。只见他动作流畅的扑到地上，然后扯开嗓子就开始嚎：  
“我好惨啊！我不活了！我吃烧饼吃出啤酒盖儿，吃馄饨吃出樟脑丸，打苍蝇手拍在钉子上，好容易在饮料机底下发现十日元，手还卡机子底下拿不出来了。这么不痛快我活着干嘛啊！我干脆死了算了！我好惨啊！”

可惜银时坚定地挖着鼻孔不为所动：“你死就死呗，心理医生又拦不住你，咋地你还去给爱o公寓投稿赚稿费了？”转头想了想又觉得不对，“不过你哪儿来的钱吃烧饼和馄饨？”  
“这不最后一顿给自己来点儿好的嘛，为了买那馄饨我还管隔壁乞丐借了十日元呢，结果差点儿给我直接吃去天堂，钱都还不了。”  
“哎呀那你这可不能死啊，我突然想起来你是不是还欠我三百日元？”

“你记错了，明明是你请我陪你喝闷酒。”长谷川边说边从地上爬了起来，并且不留痕迹的挪到了门边，“那什么，既然医生不在，那我就先走了，回见啊！”  
说完他把门一带就要跑路。

但坂田银时是何许人也。只见他一个瞬移就到了门边，非常霸道总裁的单手撑了住门的同时还迅速的抓住了长谷川的手腕：“别啊，今天我就是医生，你就这么走了岂不是不给我面子？我也是有业务能力的啊！”  
长谷川脸上冷汗刷刷的下：“你就扯吧你，我看你是除了业务能力啥能力都有……不是，那什么反正心理医生也拦不住我，我死就死呗，没关系的。”  
银时义正严辞：“话可不能这么说！作为医生我怎么能眼睁睁的看着病人去死呢！这是违背职业道德的！今天放了你走，我的良心这辈子都不会放过我自己啊！”

在一旁看戏的土方缓缓点了支烟：“你有医师资格证么你就瞎装B？”  
银时猛的一甩头：“闭嘴！我们Alpha说话你插什么嘴！”

他这个嚣张的态度……怎么着，是土方提不动刀了还是他飘了？  
求生欲真是个值得学习的词。

果然，土方一下子就炸了：“卧槽他就那破烂样儿也是个Alpha？！不我不承认！这不是我印象中的Alpha！”

而银时一脸无奈的点了点头：“虽然我很不想承认，但是，是的。这个一无是处的MADAO确实是个Alpha。”  
“……不我觉得这个描述更符合你……我的天啊难道总悟那孩子竟然是Alpha最后的净土了？”  
“多串你到底对净土这个词有什么误解……”

突然，门外的长谷川弱弱的插了句嘴：“那个，其实有一种分类叫做弱气攻来着……话说鬼副长原来不是Alpha吗？”  
.  
.  
.  
气氛一下就沉默了。

两秒之后，长谷川多年来流落街头野外生存练就的敏感神经立刻敏锐地帮他察觉到了危险，只可惜他全力爆发转身的那刻，为时已晚。  
说时迟那时快，坂田银时捏住他手腕的手臂猛的往回一收，两人之间的门板就应声断裂，长谷川只觉得眼前一花，天旋地转之中已然摔回了屋内瓷砖制的光滑地板之上。  
在瓷砖发出不堪重负的碎裂声时，他的屁股也疼的如同裂成了八瓣。

而紧接着，村麻纱闪着寒光的刀刃就稳稳的贴到了他的脖子上。

长谷川战战兢兢的抬起眼，战战兢兢的看到土方笑的像朵花儿一样看着他，而一旁的银时脸上的笑容同样非常核善。  
这俩人，可真有夫妻相。

他终于明白为什么夜叉和鬼天生一对了。  
因为夫妻同心其利断金。

这哪里是断金啊他这小命眼看着就要断送在这俩人手里了啊啊啊啊啊！  
阿初我好害怕啊我想回家啊啊啊啊啊啊！

紧张的咽了咽口水，感受到喉结滚动时村麻纱刀刃擦过皮肤的触感，长谷川瞬间觉得自己整个人都凉了十度。他颤颤巍巍的开口道：“那个……”  
可土方显然不打算给他垂死挣扎的机会：“是我直接了结了你还是给你十秒让你说完遗嘱之后我再了结了你？选一个吧。”  
说完他立刻就开始了死亡倒计时。

卧槽这俩选项有个毛线的区别啊！十秒连保险箱藏在哪儿密码是什么都说不完好吗！虽然我也没有保险箱就是了。  
但是能不能让我挑个不这么冤的死法啊这也太突然了吧我的妈！！！

眼看着倒计时已经进入了最后三秒，长谷川四处乱摸的手终于从地上抠起了一块刚才砸裂的瓷砖，情急之下，他只来得及视死如归的大叫一声“不劳您动手我亲自来”，接着反手就把瓷砖拍碎在了自己的脑壳上。  
然后他很不负责任的往地上一倒，直接不省人事了。

留下银时和土方面面相觑。

“那什么，我先回去处理公务了，你赶紧找个僻静地方把他埋了吧。”土方说着把刀一收，头也不回的就往门口去。

银时叹了口气，伸手就去揪长谷川后脖领子：“行行行。反正最苦最累的活儿都是我干，唯一心甘情愿想干的你还不让干……明明答应我一天三次的，果然男人的嘴骗人的鬼，我信你个糟老头子坏的很哦……”  
“我操你妈老子什么时候答应你一天三次了！明明是三天一……不对！我没有！我根本没答应过！”  
“已经说漏嘴了啊多串！你刚才是想说三天一次吧！是说漏嘴了吧！”

“没、没有！”土方被气的脸红脖子粗，“你他妈的给老子闭嘴！”

“诶，行行行，你是受都听你的。”银时一边嘴上感叹着，一边手上把长谷川往起拽，“我命苦啊！”  
结果他刚一用劲儿，长谷川突然动了。

瞬间银时嗷的一嗓子唰的就蹿土方身上去了：“诈尸了啊啊啊啊啊！”

而长谷川坐起来，懵了两秒，接着往前一个比利王式摔跤干脆利落的扒住了土方的大腿：“大夫啊！我不想活啦！我好惨啊！我吃烧饼吃出啤酒盖儿，吃馄饨吃出樟脑丸，打苍蝇手拍在钉子上，好容易在饮料机底下发现十日元，手还卡机子底下拿不出来了。这么不痛快我活着干嘛啊！我干脆死了算了！我好惨啊！”

银时和土方同时愣了一下。  
颤颤巍巍的伸出一只手，银时指着长谷川的脑袋顶，一脸惊恐的看向土方：“他，他这是把自己砸失忆了开启复读机模式了？”  
土方也颤颤巍巍的点点头：“人类的本质。话说你能先从我身上下来吗？你好沉啊。”

“不能。而且多串你怎么能抱怨别人沉呢，这么不会说话可是找不到女朋友的。”  
“老子他妈都糟蹋在你身上了还要什么女朋友……”土方给他气得又快开始冒青筋了，“你一大男人要点儿脸行不！”  
“什么大男人，男人至死都是少年啊多串！”  
“那你他妈有种让老子上一次啊！”  
“不行！攻受是事关男人尊严的原则性问题！”

“这时候你他妈是个男人了？！”土方气得想拔刀又没手，头上青烟直冒，“老子手快废了啊你不知道你比我沉他妈的一公斤吗！”

被无视了的长谷川：“那个，大夫？我好惨啊……”  
“你他妈惨个屁！”土方忍无可忍的一脚把他踹了出去，哐的撞翻了桌子，“老子从小爹不要娘短命，好不容易有个大哥肯收了我还被捅瞎了！十几岁就跑出去独自闯荡江湖每天饥一顿饱一顿，身上就没一块地儿是完好的！后来运气好被收到道馆里，总算在青春期遇见个好女孩儿结果手都没来得及摸一下就跑过来干这种随时会去见上帝的工作！初恋多年之后再见面也已经名花有主，而且连两集都没撑到一句话都没说她就撒手人寰了啊！我他妈忍那么久图什么，我就只不过是想让心爱的女人得到幸福而已啊！我还能怎么办啊我！我也很绝望啊！”  
一通吼完，才发现长谷川早就没了声息。

他被踢晕了。  
废话鬼副长超近距离的一脚狙击谁受得住啊！

利落地从土方身上蹦下来，银时低着头，一言不发的走过去往长谷川脑袋上又补了两下，确定对方晕瓷实了之后才拽起人的后衣领子，慢吞吞的拖着往门口走。

土方明显还没反应过来，一脸傻逼的愣在门口。  
“那个……我不是……”

“没想到你也是个从小没爹没娘的。”拍了拍土方的肩膀，银时一脸语重心长的把他往旁边推了推，把门让开自己好出去，“没关系，别伤心。在银他妈的这个剧本里过得越惨的越有主角光环。你看看我，从小就被扔在乱葬岗后来还亲手杀了自己的师父，现在过的果然就很苦逼对不对？”  
说完，他潇洒的拖着长谷川扬长而去。

而被留在原地的土方则一脸懵逼的风中凌乱。  
“那什么……三叶那事儿我就发发牢骚……”  
“操，傻逼天然卷。”


	22. 坚强的土方，不需要抱抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 银时待机的一章～

真选组。

近藤勋顶着一脑袋包喜滋滋的刚回到他家屯所门口，还没进门呢就撞上了个鬼副长上线的土方。

 

那份低气压，可谓是方圆十里内，万径人踪灭。

 

但是众所周知，近藤勋是个不会看眼色的人。

所以他非常缺心眼儿的一巴掌砸上了土方的背，拍得土方差点儿喷出一口老血：“十四啊！心理医生怎么样？是不是觉得一点不抑郁了？整个人都舒坦了吧？”

“近藤老大你劲儿再大点儿我任督二脉就该疏通了……”土方喘两口气缓了缓，然后默默的跟近藤拉开了点儿距离，“我说近藤老大，那心理医生，你是怎么知道的？”

 

“总悟那孩子推荐的啊！”说着近藤把嘴一咧，笑得非常纯真。

土方：……

 

果然。

他就知道。

 

操他妈的冲田总悟！

 

“诶呀，你别看那孩子平时老嫌弃你，他其实还是很关心你的。”眼瞅着土方搁那儿杵着没反应，近藤觉得他八成是被感动到了，于是很贴心的开始趁热打铁缓和俩位下属的关系，“虽然他被你带的性子操蛋还口嫌体正直，但你看他做的那事儿，那可都是为了你好啊！多有心一孩子！”

 

为了他好，呵，他可真好啊。

他好就好在他好他妈个逼啊！

 

还有心呢，怕是没安好心吧！操！

 

浑小子胳膊肘净往外拐。果然Alpha大了不中留，抖S劲往一处使。

总之专坑他一个。

他真是好惨一男的。

 

~~坚强的老子，不需要抱抱。~~

去他妈的坚强老子要 ~~卷毛~~ 抱抱。

 

“啊，那个，是，是。总悟有心了。”尴尬的应和了一下，土方表示近藤这话实在没法儿接，毕竟是个人都知道冲田绝对不是为了他好。

但要是从猩猩的角度出发会得出什么结论他就真不知道了。

 

 

 

清了清嗓子，土方刚打算开口转移一下话题，突然一个冷清的少年声线在他身后响了起来：

“哟土方先生你回来了啊。还能自己走回来，看来旦那的服务不到位啊！”

 

……真是说曹操曹操到。

然后。

 

这小子果然他妈的知道啊啊啊啊啊！

 

土方深吸一口气——他给冲田气的额头上青筋一突一突的疯狂蹦哒：“我操你妈你俩果然是串通好的——”

“十四！不可以说脏话！”

 

土方：？？？

 

骂人技能被强行打断的鬼副长僵硬地转过头，不可置信的看向他家大将。

他还以为这是友军来着。

 

结果近藤一脸的正义凛然：“不可以说脏话啊十四！而且总悟还是个孩子，你这样会带坏他的！”

 

土方：……

冲田：……

 

喂？是近藤吗？还是近藤吗？难道猩猩变成美国甜心了吗？！放弃吧虽然你俩都是大胸也同样是妻管严但是没有金发还胡子拉碴的猩猩是怎么也成不了国民老干部的！没可能的！就算说出对方的经典台词也是没可能的！就算成为近藤·罗大盾·美国甜心·但依然是一只猩猩·勋，你也依然是一只猩猩！

改变人设是不可能的，而强行改变反而会使人设崩塌，所以近藤老大你还是安安心心老老实实的做一只猩猩吧。

 

最后还是冲田的反应比较快：“近藤老大说的对。我觉得土方先生你就是太暴躁了，你看旦那这么好的机会都没抓住，他一定是对你失去兴趣了。我早跟你说过，你这么暴躁肯定会没人要的。”

“我操你妈老子怎么会没人要——不对他抓住什么机会！他抓个妈卖批啊他妈的本来就没——”

“十四！Language！总悟还是个孩子！”

 

“闭嘴！”忍无可忍的土方猛一甩头，非常狂霸屌酷拽的打断了近藤的打断技能，“我们人类说话猩猩不要插嘴！”

 

近藤一瞬间清晰的听到了自己那颗玻璃心破碎的声音。

 

孩子长大了，不仅不听父母的话了，还知道叛逆了。

作为妈妈桑他好受伤好心痛好抑郁啊。

 

“土方先生你怎么能这么说近藤老大呢，猩猩也是有猩猩的尊严的。”

 

果然，关键时刻站在近藤这边儿的永远是冲田总悟。

毕竟土方他已经泼出去了，收不回来了。

于是冲田在近藤感激的目光中继续面无表情的膈应土方：“就算是真的，猩猩也是不愿意被说是猩猩的，这就跟旦那不愿意被说是MADAO一样。醉酒的人绝不会承认自己喝醉了，土方先生你也绝对不会承认你喜欢旦——唔！”

 

在冲田祸从口出的前一秒，土方眼疾手快的捂住了他的嘴。

近藤还不知道他和坂田银时那点儿操蛋事儿呢。

 

“十四喜欢什么？旦？旦什么？”

“旦、旦、”土方一时间邹不出词来，急的眼珠子上下左右滴溜溜的转，“蛋黄酱！对！蛋黄酱！我喜欢蛋黄酱！”

 

“哦，是蛋黄酱啊。”近藤淳朴的挠了挠头，“但是十四你喜欢蛋黄酱这不是人尽皆知的事儿吗？有什么可不承认的？”

 

土方一脸黑线。

他家大将平时明明都傻逼兮兮的，怎么偏偏这会儿智商上线了。

这可不太妙啊。

 

“什么蛋黄酱，你明明更喜欢吃旦那的蛋蛋——唔！唔唔！”好不容易挣脱了土方桎梏的冲田毅然决然决定接着搞事，然后就被暴怒的土方卡住了脖子。

 

“蛋、蛋、淡妆浓抹总相宜！那什么今天天气真不错啊近藤老大你说是吧？我突然想起来我有点儿事想和总悟单独谈谈，我先带他走了啊！”

 

一手捂住冲田的嘴，另一边的手臂卡着冲田的脖子往起一提，土方干笑着无视了冲田疯狂的踢踏挣扎，半拖半拽的把人弄进了真选组的大门。

 

近藤挥着个小手绢儿在后边扯着嗓子嘶吼：“好好谈谈吧！总悟有心了！其实我觉得暴躁不是个问题十四你不用担心，你看阿妙小姐虽然很暴力但我依然很爱她，我这满头的包就是我们爱的证明啊！”

说完他摸了摸自己脑袋上的包，笑得一脸幸福。

 

路过的原田脸色复杂：“局长，我觉得你下次如果穿上衣服去，阿妙小姐可能不会这么暴力……”

 

 

土方走到他寝室的时候冲田已经不挣扎了。

他都快没气儿了。

 

把脸色白得发青的冲田扔到地板上，土方果断的把门一拉。

暗话不能明说。

 

冲田颤颤巍巍的从地板上爬起来：“干嘛啊你？你俩那儿干柴烈火的搞都搞上了，我说一句都不行？”

“说什么说。”土方烦躁的抓了根儿烟点上，“我俩就是个意外。老子又不喜欢他，没必要搞得人尽皆知的。”

 

冲田斜他一眼：“你不喜欢他？不喜欢他你怎么没砍了他？旦那他可是把你上了诶，男人的尊严哟～”

“我他妈说了我俩那档子破事儿就是个意外！”土方气的夹着烟猛地吸了一口，爽爆了才吐出来，“而且多一个人知道我是Omega就多一分危险。你就不能学学人家齐藤，安安静静的当个冲田终吗？”

“不能，我又不是爆炸头。”

 

……这话没法儿谈了。

 

“我说，你真打算就这么瞒下去？连近藤老大都不说？”换了个姿势半躺在地上，冲田一手撑着脑袋，另一只手毫无自觉的开始伸向鼻孔，“你俩已经互相标记了吧？你考虑好了？这可是一辈子的事儿。”

“肯定瞒不了那么久，但是能瞒多久是多久吧。”吸了口烟，土方说着抬脚一踹冲田鼻孔边上的手，“都叫你别老和他混，坏毛病全他妈学来了！”

 

“你考虑好了就行，其实我也懒得管你。”就着土方的裤腿把手蹭干净，冲田完美避过了紧随而至的佛山无影脚，一骨碌坐了起来，“反正你那给不了最好的就干脆不接受的垃圾爱情观我就没接受过。我就是觉得你这么单方面锁死对旦那有点儿残忍，毕竟他看起来是真想和你过一辈子。”

 

“嘁，什么一辈子，等活得到再说吧。”往前两步，土方矮下身子，把抽剩半拉的烟摁灭在了烟灰缸里，“那家伙不是问题，他知道分寸。而且，要我说多少遍，我不是给不了三叶最好的，我是怕她跟着我会被波及丧命。”

 

“说的跟她是我姐就不会被波及一样。”冲田冷笑一声，一双红眼珠子跟刚出洞的蛇一样阴郁，“你不过就是怕承担责任而已,懦夫。”

“你——”

 

“算啦，你不用再解释了。反正你说服不了我，我也理解不了你。”冲田说着，站起身拉开门，却始终没回头，“不过土方先生，我觉得人既然赶了八辈子的福气能做一回人，那就该做自己想做的。人生在世不过百年，除了遗产还他妈留下一堆遗憾，你嫌你这辈子过得不够苦逼还是怎么地？”

 

说完，他长腿一迈，潇洒的留给土方一个逆光的背影，远去了。

 

等等这莫名的中二感是怎么回事。

这篇文里的冲田已经被高杉附身了吗卧槽。

 

土方脸色复杂的看着冲田的背影，走过去拉上了门。 “浑小子，他妈的都学会教育人了，还学不会随手关门。”

 

不留遗憾的人生当然好，他当然知道。

但是他不能为了自己不留遗憾就给他人制造遗憾啊。

 

“像我这种随时会死的人……嘁。”

土方意义不明的嘟囔了一句，然后看见了自己桌上堆积如山的公文。

 

……操他妈他今天不是放假吗？！

 

放假当然是不可能的，永远都不可能的。

作为一只社畜，要学会坚强啊，土方君。


	23. 可不坚强的银时需要抱抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意！前方有桂出没！

找了个僻静地儿把长谷川厚葬了，银时刚满身是土的回到万事屋，就发现桂正嚼着美味棒在他家门口待机，搁旁边儿一起蹲着的还有那只长满腿毛的大白鸭子。

真是辣眼睛。

“哟银时！”桂一看到他就热情地迎了上来，脸上大写的没安好心，“你又出去辛勤工作了？哎呀这一身土弄得，辛苦了。对了，跟我攘夷那事儿你考虑的怎么样了？”

“没考虑，不怎么样。”  
一把打开桂要来拍他肩膀的手，银时上前两步，唰的拉开了万事屋的门。

桂也不见外，没等银时开口就擅自进了屋，后头还跟着他那只大白鸭子。  
等银时脱了靴子关好门走进来，他俩已经各自拿着一杯草莓牛奶舒舒服服的坐在了沙发上，伊丽莎白还贴心的为桂打开了电视。

桂享用了一口至尊级的冰镇草莓牛奶，然后嫌弃的冲银时撇撇嘴：“我说银时啊，你再喝这种甜腻腻的东西，连心也会变得软弱的——你家真的没有荞麦面吗？”  
“荞你妈卖批的面啊当然没有！我说你个傻逼不喜欢就别擅自上手啊！这可是最后一盒存货了就这么被你糟蹋了我好心痛啊！”银时咆哮着一把甩开了刚关上的门，然后往外一指，“我这儿只有鸡蛋盖饭！而且还不打算给你吃！你要是专程来膈应我的就请出门右拐慢走不送！”

桂被他吼的一愣一愣的：“可是楼梯在左边啊银时……”  
伊丽莎白在后头贴心的举着个牌子：所以才要你右拐。

银时：……

这傻逼也……太糟心了。  
为什么joy4里他总是受气的那个！

他俩这一通闹腾吵得不行，本来窝在屋里的新八奇怪的从房间里探出头来，脖子上还挂着副耳机。  
“阿银你怎么这么大脾气……啊，桂先生，您好！我这就给您泡茶去。”

说着他把耳机一摘，忙不迭地从房间里骨碌了出来，抬脚要往厨房去。  
结果刚到半路就被银时给截下了：“不用给他弄茶了，下次让他酒水自带。”  
新八看着他那一脸约炮被人鸽了怨妇的表情，一时间不明所以：“哦，好。”

放下茶杯，新八很有职业道德的坐到了桂对面的沙发上。  
“那桂先生，咱们是先走流程，还是跳过委托直接谈钱？”

桂刚要开口，伊丽莎白抢先举起了牌子。  
「谈什么钱，太见外了。」

新八：……  
阿银说的对，你们就是来砸场子的。  
出门右拐，慢走不送。

摔上门，坂田银时满脸怨气的走了过来。  
他顺起桌上的草莓牛奶，掸了掸屁股上的土，然后一屁股坐在了新八旁边儿。  
新八嫌弃的看着他，不着痕迹的挪了挪屁股。

猛地灌了一大口草莓牛奶后，坂田银时抬起袖子擦擦嘴，对桂道：“我说，你别老一跟矮杉闹别扭就往我这儿跑行不？我现在也是有家室的人了，你这样儿影响不好你知道不！”  
桂一脸惊讶：“你咋知道我又为晋助和神威那事儿离家出走了？”  
“当然是因为我观察力惊人，”银时看了两眼伊丽莎白手里那个写着「桂先生又和高杉总督闹别扭了」的牌子，决定视而不见，“不过我还真不知道你是为了神乐他哥……诶对了老八，小神乐呢？”  
“去跟我姐学做饭了。”新八说着推推眼镜，镜片上反射着划过一道精光“据说她俩做完饭还要去慰问下街上的流浪汉，晚饭前是不可能回来了。希望长谷川先生能成功活下来。”  
“妈呀！”银时抠鼻屎的动作震惊的一顿，“这么说我居然还救了长谷川一命？！”  
“什么？”

“不没什么。”喝了口草莓牛奶压压惊，银时接着又看向桂，“我说假发啊，你到底在瞎吃个什么劲儿的飞醋？神乐她哥不仅继承了夜兔祖传的战斗力和饭量还遗传了他那个头顶清爽的爸爸的秃顶危机，矮杉对他是包养养养不起床上打不过，他俩就是脱了裤子睡一块儿被睡的也只可能是矮杉！我说你不一直想看那孙子被上么？这种梦想成真喜大普奔的时刻你应该去和西乡夫人一起庆祝啊！来找我干嘛？”  
新八在旁边弱弱的开口：“阿银你听听你说的这是人话吗？高杉先生好歹是你发小诶——”

“什么发小！没有发小！”把草莓牛奶哐的往桌上一搁，银时唰一下激动的站了起来，“自从这两个孙子背着我搞在一起了之后我们就不是同路人了！我们之间的鸿沟是清香的马克思单身主义和酸臭的资本恋爱主义之间的巨大鸿沟，这种价值观上的根本差异不是简单的发小情谊可以弥补的！作为坚定的单身主义战士，我早就决定舍生取义大义灭亲，誓要让这俩奸夫淫夫断子绝——唔！”

“嘘！嘘！阿银别说了！”眼见着这不靠谱的又要搅黄一次委托，新八本着万事屋利益至上的精神，赶紧捂住了银时的嘴，“桂先生还坐在这儿呢。”

桂掰着指头思考了半天，最后慢吞吞的抬起头：“银时，你啥时候多了三个孙子？”

新八的脸色以肉眼可见的速度一下就黑了。  
他迅速放开了银时，并且装作什么也没发生一样坐了回去。

这几个倒霉玩意儿间的私人问题为什么要他糟心！操！  
凭什么！

就凭你刚才明明在家却沉迷阿通不给桂开门，还让伊丽莎白陪他在外边儿吹冷风。  
伊丽莎白里的监督大叔可是手持剧本的男人。

气鼓鼓的坐下，银时觉着指望桂这个脑子解释清楚是不可能了，于是他看向了伊丽莎白。  
“所以说，这次到底是怎么回事儿？”  
伊丽莎白放下手里的草莓牛奶，掏出板子：「鬼兵队这两天和春雨有合作，神威作为代表过来住了几天」  
“我都说了他俩就算睡一块儿也不会发生什么的，矮杉在床上赤手空拳的绝对打不过神乐她哥！”  
「不，他们并没有睡一块儿。神威提督有单独的房间，高杉总督每天晚上都跑来找桂先生，他们的夜生活很和谐。」  
“操那你来干嘛啊！秀恩爱吗？！我告诉你阿银我现在也是有家室的人了你这招儿对我已经不管用了完全没有打击到我——新八！新八你怎么了！挺住啊新八！”

被打击到了的新八：“阿银……你根本不是坚定的马克思主义，你是社会主义……马克思主义已经……亡了……”  
“新八！新八你挺住啊新八！处男不会永远是处男的！你总有一天会成为老处男的！”  
“……阿银你真是……一点都不会安慰人……咳咳……我不行了……”

“八惠子！挺住啊八惠子！朕的大清还没亡啊！！！”银时撕心裂肺的一通吼，然后转头双目赤红的看向伊丽莎白：“限你两句话以内把事情说清楚！我们万事屋的元老级员工都因为你这个委托而牺牲了！我们必须速战速决！”

伊丽莎白：「只不过是神威提督吃掉了船上所有的粮食包括荞麦面和美味棒，吃不到荞麦面和美味棒的桂先生觉得没有再留在船上的必要于是就离开了。刚才桂先生吃的是仅存的最后一根美味棒。」

银时：……  
新八：……

就这么点儿破事儿啊。  
真是浪费演技。


	24. 汝为人否

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新八的胆儿肥了啊～下章真选组出没

换了个姿势往沙发上一靠，银时接着看向伊丽莎白：“所以，你们想要我怎么帮？”

伊丽莎白不动换。  
两句话已经用完了。

好在终于停止纠结孙子的桂立刻接过了话茬儿：“其实也没什么，我就是想问问银时你能不能请我吃一顿荞麦面。我已经一整顿饭没有吃上荞麦面了快要受不了了。”  
银时突然坐直了身子：“假发，你刚才说，请？”  
桂一脸严肃：“不是假发是桂！是啊，请。”  
伊丽莎白配合的举起牌子：「期影——请」

银时和新八对视一眼，同时从对方眼里读出了一毛不拔的默契。

志村新八转头一推眼镜：“桂先生，这边建议您从根本上解决问题哦。”  
坂田银时唰的站起来，一把握住桂的右手：“我们万事屋不仅能帮您解决一顿荞麦面，我们还致力于帮您解决以后的每顿荞麦面。帮人帮到底，揍人揍到死一直都是我们万事屋的信条。万事屋，坂田银时，竭诚为您服务。”  
新八也站起来，一把攥住桂的左手：“万事屋，志村新八，竭诚为您服务。”

桂被他俩搞的一愣一愣的：“啊？可我只是想吃碗面而已啊……”

“光一碗面怎么行呢！”银时一声大吼，激动的一脚踩上了沙发，“矮杉他今天能给那个呆毛怪吃你的荞麦面，明天就能给他吃他的大宝剑！爱是一道光啊假发！咱不能叫他生这个根！你知道什么野火烧不尽叫春风吹又生么！吹又生啊假发！这草原它一旦在你头上生了根它就烧不尽吹又生了啊！咱必须在矮杉他有这个苗头的时候就毫不留情的一把掐断，让那个呆毛怪知道就算只是潜伏的秃顶危机也不可能打的败用了飘柔的假f——啊！”

桂一忍再忍，再而三三而竭，最终忍无可忍的一脑壳撞上银时的下巴。  
“不是假发是桂！”

“这不是重点桂先生。”眼见银时阵亡，新八立刻替上，“重点是，你不能这样放任高杉先生误入歧途啊！就算他是被睡的那个，那你还被他睡呢！四舍五入就是你也被神威睡了啊！纵使高杉先生的贞洁不重要，你自己的贞洁难道还不重要吗！为了一个食量如牛的外星野兔被三角NTR不值得啊桂先生！”  
“NTR！？”新八话刚说到一半，桂突然满眼发光，“NTR在哪儿？哪儿有NTR？我最喜欢NTR了！”  
“……”

新八嘴边酝酿好的话生生被他给咽了下去。  
他转头生无可恋的看向银时。

要不咱们还是放弃这单生意吧。  
太糟心了。

银时坚定地摇摇头。  
不行，咱们根本没钱请他吃荞麦面。  
我上吧。

果然姜还是老的辣。

一屁股坐到桂旁边儿，银时非常老妈子的拉过桂的右手一下一下的拍着，苦口婆心的开始忽悠：“假发——那个什么小太郎啊，我觉得你不能就这么放过高杉那小矬子，这可不是一碗荞麦面能解决的问题——你得找他好好谈谈。我陪你去，怎么样？”

说完他一脸期待的看着桂。

而桂也愣愣的看着他，那表情一看就是智商又日常下线了。

“银时你想找晋助谈谈？谈什么？人生吗？”  
“哎呀不是我想找他谈，是你应该找他谈，毕竟这是你的人生大事——我只是陪你去而已！”  
“我找晋助谈人生？”桂仍然一脸傻逼，“那要你干嘛？”  
银时顿时非常理直气壮：“壮胆儿啊！你想想，跟他谈人生你哪次说过他了？我可是能给你出主意的，是友军啊！”  
“哦，这样啊。那你来吧。”

在旁边看戏学习的新八震惊的看向桂。  
就这么莫名其妙的逻辑也能给说服了？！桂果然是真傻。

“好，那就这么定了！”银时激动的一拍手，“明天中午咱们人妖店集合。你去联系那孙子我负责想主意，咱们明天一定要把他批斗的跪地忏悔，让他深刻的认识到自己的错误，从此走上威高的不归路！”  
说话的功夫他已经把桂和伊丽莎白半推半拽的拖到了门口，立刻马上就打算关门送客了。结果一直逆来顺受的桂突然回过身，一双大黑眼珠子直直的看向他。

“其他的都没什么问题，只是银时，你让我联系那孙子，那孙子是谁啊？”  
“……”

 

桂看着面前砰一声关上的门，感到非常的疑惑且不解。  
幸好伊丽莎白及时举起了牌子：「交给我吧，我知道该联系谁。」  
桂立刻喜笑颜开的扑了上去：“果然伊丽莎白你最好了！”  
「那当然。」

 

好容易送走了那两尊大佛，新八觉得自己仿佛减寿了十年。  
赶紧笑一笑。

“把你那淫笑收一收，不就送走个假发吗，至于么。”银时看傻逼一样看了他一眼，起身收拾了桂和伊丽莎白用过的杯子，“你手机借我用一下。”  
新八不明所以的把手机递了过去：“干嘛？”  
“举报。”  
“啥？”  
“举报啊！”银时又看傻逼一样看了他一眼，然后把手机搁到了耳朵旁，“喂，请问是真选组吗？我要举报攘夷志士桂小太郎和高杉晋助的行踪。他们明天中午会出现在歌舞伎町西乡夫人的人妖店——我从哪儿知道的这个消息？这不重要吧，重要的是消息本身啊喂——不可靠？阿银我……啊呸，阿姨我有特殊的路子，这情报绝对可靠！别怀疑阿银……姨我的情报能力啊！大妈们可是很能八卦的——我声音是个男人？你屁话好多啊我说桂和高杉明天会出现在西乡的人妖店这才是重点好吗？！你们税金小偷都如此的抓不住重点吗你们的语文是体育老师教的吗？！混蛋！”  
骂完最后一个脏字，银时利落的挂了电话。

而旁边的新八看得目瞪口呆。  
“阿银你在干嘛啊？！桂先生和高杉先生是和你一起打过仗的好兄弟吧？！你就这么把他们给买了？！”

“激动啥激动啥。”银时今天第三次看傻逼一样看了他一眼，“相互利用谋取利益再图个乐儿，朋友不就是干这个用吗？那俩孙子坑我的次数还少？”  
“那你也不能这么坑回来啊！他俩被抓到了都是要砍头的！”  
“幕府那么傻逼，肯定关不住他俩。”银时摇摇头，把手机扔回给新八，“矮杉那孙子还得感谢我给他机会来一次监狱play呢！”  
“可是那也有很大风险啊！”新八一个激动差点儿没接住，“而且，你干嘛不用自己的手机打给真选组？”

“他们那儿有我的电话号码，然而这种东西就是要匿名才好。”银时说着露出一个猥琐的淫笑，冲新八招招手，等新八把脑袋凑过来之后低声说道，“我跟你说，明天我就在他们奋战的时候突然从背后突袭矮杉那孙子，准能立下大功。到时候不仅真选组会给咱们发钱，我和小神乐的人生大事也就有着落了，一举多得哈哈哈哈哈！”  
新八：“……”

“阿银你……可太不是人了。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”新八摆摆手，“你可真机智，居然能想到这一步。果然三个臭皮匠顶个诸葛亮。”  
“我怎么觉得你拐着弯儿的骂我。”  
“没有，我哪儿敢啊。你糟蹋糟蹋你自己就得了，能不能放过小神乐，她还小啊。”  
“你就是在拐着弯儿的骂我吧喂！”  
“没有，绝对没有！我是在直接骂你。”


	25. 出柜是潜移默化的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的这就是我名字的由来～

真选组会议室。  
土方近藤冲田正襟危坐，面前黑压压的一片人头，很是肃穆。

近藤清清嗓子：“好，现在我宣布，咱们这次会的主题就定为‘万事屋老板的情报到底真不真实以及他对十四到底是不是真心的’。那么按照惯例，咱们先讨论一下我该怎么追到阿妙小姐。十四，你先说。”

土方吸了口烟，脑门儿上青筋突突的跳：“近藤老大你有点儿正行成吗！咱们能不能别每次会议都浪费一大半时间在你的私人问题上，我已经说过了那个阿妙看不上你是她眼睛不好，你没什么要改的。好了其他人还有什么没建设性的意见吗？没有。很好那我开始说正事了。”  
“等等！”冲田面无表情地举起了手，“我有意见。”  
土方不耐烦的一甩头：“有意见保留！”

“那个，副长，”突然，一直窝在角落的山崎默默的举起了手，“你不打算吐槽一下老板对你是不是真心的这个事儿吗？”  
旁边的队士赶紧蹦跶着去捂他的嘴，然而已经晚了。

“诶呀土方先生这明显是默认了啊。”发现土方脸已经黑了，不嫌事儿大的冲田顿时非常开心，努力的在旁边添油加醋，“阿崎你真是太没眼力劲儿了，连一个傲娇最后的这点儿小倔强都要戳穿。干得漂亮。”  
土方一巴掌拍在他脑壳儿上：“你给我闭嘴！最没眼力劲儿的就是你！”

“十四，别生气，别生气。”眼见这俩人儿下一秒就要拔刀火拼，近藤赶紧出来打圆场，“你和万事屋老板那事儿总悟都跟我说了，没关系的。真选组是个开明的组织，我们不歧视男同的，也不歧视Alpha同，而且我们都坚信你是上面那个对不对？能把老板那么个铁血汉子压在身下十四你真是忒给我们组长脸，我们大家可都为你骄傲啊！但是老话说得好啊，铁打的汉子玻璃做的心——比如老板和总悟就都很玻璃心，是非常生动形象的例子。我们开这会不就是为了帮你把把关，别到时候竹篮打水一场空，赔了夫人又折兵嘛！”

“近藤老大……”土方无语的看着近藤，脸上的表情跟便秘似的，一肚子槽不知从何吐起，“全体队士都在这儿呢……我其实还没打算就这么出柜……”  
“啊？大家不是早就知道了吗？”近藤一脸的不明所以，“总悟说我是最后一个知道的啊？”  
“……”

“近藤老大，”本来已经躺好打算睡了的冲田摘下眼罩，清冷的语调毫无波澜，“你可真是卖得一手好队友。”  
“卖你麻痹啊！你才是最会卖队友的那个吧冲田总悟！我跟你说不要说不要说你他妈还是给我捅出去了啊！还他妈一捅就是一个组！操！”  
窝在角落里的山崎这次没有举手：“我怀疑你在开车，但我没有证——唔！唔唔！”

原田觉得自己刚才就不该放手。  
这人真是太没眼力劲儿了。

“土方先生，我本来就没打算当你队友，早在你不让我说之前我就把该说的不该说的都说了。”冲田说着一个鲤鱼打挺躲过土方的攻击，嘴上继续他气死土方不偿命的人生大业，“你该感谢我没有明确告诉他们你的体位。”  
“我谢你奶奶个熊！”土方一击不中，气的伸手就去拔刀，“冲田总悟你他妈是猴子请来的坑逼吧！老子今天不砍死你我就不姓土方！”  
冲田红眸一沉：“既然土方先生你这么想随夫姓，那我就成全你吧。”  
说着他右脚上前一步，屈膝矮身，左手握刀鞘，右手手指根根紧扣刀柄。咔嚓一声，菊一文字寸寸出鞘，摆的是伺机而动的进攻姿态。

见他突然认真，土方眼一眯，随即杀气内敛，双脚分前后开立，左右手同时持刀降于腰侧，端的也是一副随时暴起的临战斗架势。

真选组两大强者对峙，其他人立刻很有自觉的开始吃瓜吃薯片吃爆米花吃红豆包。  
这帮人一致对内的时候最团结了，反正他们副长随夫姓这事儿是板上钉钉的了。

每次就知道放狠话，说的跟他对冲田狠得下心似的。  
玩儿脱了吧。

眼看他俩是真要动手，真选组的吉祥物近藤一下就坐不住了，赶紧上前把他俩拉开。  
“诶呀十四别生气别生气。随夫姓也没有什么不好啊，坂田也是个很好听的姓氏嘛毕竟人家是主角不是？而且坂田十四郎这名字一听就很有特色很有气质很有内涵很低级趣味——啊呸，很接地气。再说了你和万事屋老板这事儿是原田跟我说的，和总悟真的没什么关系，你真的错怪他了。”

“是啊。”冲田把刀一收，然后痛心疾首的捂上胸口，“土方先生你这么不分青红皂白，实在是很伤我的心啊。”

土方僵在了原地。  
他妈的太丢脸了。

原田趁这空当儿疯狂的贴着墙就往门口蹭，眼见着就要摸着门边了，突然一道白光唰的一晃，村麻纱打着颤儿的就插在了门里，闪着寒光的刀刃离他右手不足一寸。  
差一点点点点就断送了他后半生的性福。

原田都吓硬了。  
完蛋了要死了不行了没救了副长饶我一命吧我还没结婚啊儿子都没有我们家代代单传不能断在我这辈儿啊这是天大的罪过我担不起啊我保证今后不瞎传您八卦了而且局长这不是没听出来您是受么不至于这么生气吧我不想死啊副长求您手下留情把我当个屁放了吧……

然而这些话原田一个字儿都没敢说出来。  
毕竟土方正一脸核善的提着刀站在他面前，笑容非常扭曲。  
鬼副长模式on！

“副长等等您听我说——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

原田，卒。


	26. 出柜是润物无声的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 土方女装确认～下章松下三萌齐聚，高杉即将首度结束待机，恭喜～

土方收了刀往前头一坐，非常不耐烦的开始重新组织纪律。  
“行了闹够了吧都！赶紧说正事儿！”

吃瓜吃薯片吃爆米花群众：吧唧吧唧吧唧吧唧……

“我操你妈都别吃了！”土方给气的一下子又要去拔刀，结果被近藤一把抱住，没拔成，“老子说说正事儿！聋了么都！还有近藤老大你放开我，这姿势太Gay了。”  
近藤震惊的抬头，努力睁大眼睛一副深受打击的表情看着他：“十四……”  
“……恶心死了别卖萌了。放开。”

“土方先生你还怕什么Gay，在场的就你最Gay，你直说你想为旦那守身如玉不就得了。”冲田躺回去，说到半截把眼罩向下一拉，“要我说旦那的情报绝对可信，除非他打算一辈子禁欲，不然肯定要绞尽脑汁儿的讨好土方先生，才不敢给假情报。”  
“嘁！”土方冷哼一声，不以为然，“要真是这样儿，他干嘛匿名？”  
“刺激啊！我们抖S高尚的情趣土方先生你这个低俗的M是不会懂得。”冲田贴心的接茬儿道，“旦那肯定是打算先匿名，然后再在关键时刻冲出来英雄救美，这样傻逼兮兮还知恩图报的土方先生就一定会就坡下驴和他上床，毕竟在攻略傲娇和搞到傲娇之间，只差一个能下的台阶。”

“你瞎扯什么蛋呢！”土方暴躁的点上一根儿烟，“别整天跟那卷毛混一块儿，近朱者赤近银者淫，再瞎说八道信不信我把你摁在台阶上摩擦摩擦啊！”  
土方话音未落，铁之助突然从角落里窜了出来，一边风骚走位嘴里一边唱：“yoyo——摩擦摩擦，似魔鬼的步伐，摩擦，摩——啊！”

土方一把把他的头摁进了面前的小桌板：“闭嘴！”

“那个副长，”没眼力劲儿的山崎在原田阵亡之后终于找到了说话机会，“您要是实在信不过老板，可以安排几个人先潜到人妖店当卧底啊。”  
土方抬头看向他：“怎么说？”  
“就是先安排几个人混迹在店里，潜到高杉和桂身边。这样到时候就算中了埋伏，也可以直接制住攘夷党的首领。而且如果手里有他们的首领当人质，攘夷党应该也不敢轻举妄动，安全风险就会降低很多不是吗？”

山崎说完很有危机意识的往角落里一缩，就差拉块儿白布和墙融为一体了。  
他老觉得土方今天特暴躁，虽然不知道是内分泌失调还是更年期，但总之少惹为妙。

结果土方居然首肯了：“唔，可以。就照你说的办吧。”  
冲田也难得的把眼罩一摘：“这主意不错。想不到山崎你除了激怒土方先生之外居然还有其他用途，真是令我大开眼界。”  
“……”  
“不过，”冲田顿了顿，然后提出了灵魂问题，“咱们该派谁去？”  
“诶？”山崎一愣，“潜入任务不一向是我去执行吗？”  
“你不行。”土方淡淡的吐出一口烟，熏得冲田直咳嗽，“你制不住高杉和桂，带几个人都没用。这个任务我亲自去吧。”  
“可是副长，高杉和桂……会认出你吧？”  
“这不成问题。”刚咳完的冲田抬起头，一把夺过土方的烟摁灭在了铁之助的脑壳上，“土方先生扮成人妖就可以了，这样正好还方便走动。”

咔嚓一声，真选组众人发誓他们绝对听到了土方理智线崩坏的声音。

“放心，只要你带个长发，穿上女式和服，再化个浓一点儿的妆，绝对没人认得出。”然而不怕死的冲田跟没听见似的，继续添油加醋，“毕竟谁能想到鬼副长不仅有异装癖还爱扮人妖的啊。你要是有需求，我倒是可以给你拍照留念。没有需求我也会拍的。”  
“我操你妈的冲田总悟！你这么会怎么不跟我一起来啊！到时候我也给你拍照留念好不好啊？！”  
“我不行的土方先生。我还是未成年，雇佣童工是犯法的。”  
“骗谁呢你小子！别以为我不知道官方数据里你已经满十八了！”  
“所以说土方先生你是个法盲啊，”冲田说着，故作无奈的一扶额，“人妖店和酒吧夜店一个规矩，要满二十一岁才能进啦。”  
“……”

哎呀，副长周身的气压更低了。  
果然每次都被冲田队长怼到哑口无言很丢脸啊。

圆场专业户近藤勋准确的看到了自己出场的时机：“好啦好啦，十四你别生气，我和你一起去吧，你一个人打高杉和桂两个实在是勉强了点儿。”  
土方看着他，脸色很复杂：“近藤老大，你女装，可能会……有点儿醒目……”  
“应该没关系吧，人妖店里都是男扮女装，有几个彪形大汉很正常啊。”  
“彪形大汉一般不会有女装癖吧……”  
“彪形大汉怎么了？你看不起Ladybeard么？女装是天赋的人权！每个人都有女装的权利！”  
“……行……吧，你来吧。”

“潜入以三至四个人为佳。再挑一两个，就差不多了。”土方说着抬起头，“有谁自愿加入的吗？”

一片沉默。  
毕竟没有人想主动女装，那他妈的相当于间接承认他们有女装癖。  
别说他们本没有，要是真的有，那就更不会说的。

总之一句话：他们家副长真是情商低下，忒不会提问了。

一句话问出来没人理，土方正觉得尴尬，刚把自己脑袋从桌子里抠出来的铁之助就积极的发挥了他的副长迷妹属性：“我我我！副长我跟你去！我研究过摄影的，保证拍出来的片子都跟艺术照似的又唯美又好看！”

和着他只听见拍照留念这事儿了。  
这叫什么来着？哦对，选择性失聪。  
还是重度的。

土方青着脸看了他一眼，转头看向角落里的山崎：“山崎你经验丰富，还是你来吧。”  
“啊？可是副长我不想女装……”  
“我叫你来你就来！他妈的服从命令听指挥知不知道！”  
“……哦。”

“副长副长！”然而铁之助并不死心，继续挥着手跳着脚试图引起土方的注意，“带我去嘛！我可以给你拍照留念的！我真的拍的很好——啊！”

冲田拍拍手，轻描淡写的瞥了一眼小桌板里的铁之助，冷淡的语调毫无波澜：“他那双星辰大眼眨吧起来实在忒恶心了，我都要吐了。”


	27. 番外一-这是土银党的胜利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的是银土。  
> 是生子……虽然可能不是你们想看的那种生子。

土方觉得这日子真他妈操蛋。  
老大是个猩猩就算了，前女友的弟弟还整天端着火箭炮暗杀他；直属下属一手小学生作文文采斐然，随手捡来的小弟整天眨巴着一双星辰大眼破坏画风，自家姘头是个废柴大叔天然卷，自己还被压了。

然而这都不是重点。

重点是，他真的受不了家里那只银卷毛每天大爷一样挺着个肚子名正言顺的啥也不干了。

没错。挺着个肚子。

所以说坂田银时他妈的一个Alpha到底为什么会怀孕？！子宫这东西离他那么遥远他到底把孩子揣哪儿了啊！难道搁阑尾里了吗！阑尾虽然毛用没有但也不是干这个用的啊！而且最重要的是这家伙到底怀的是谁的种？！难道是他的吗？！  
可他从来没有反攻成功过啊？！

从！来！没！有！

所以这家伙果然是背着他有人了吧。  
而且还是背着他被人压了。

操。  
太特么让他丢脸了。

他本来坚定的认为自己和那卷毛是两攻相遇必有一强攻，结果现实一巴掌扇过来告诉他他俩是两受相遇必有一弱受。  
脸好疼。

他可以接受自己不是强攻，但他怎么可能是弱受！  
就算是受，他也是强受！傲娇女王强受！  
哼！

其实说实话，土方也不是没考虑过这孩子是他的可能性。  
但除非银时的食道直通阑尾或者他的精子不可溶解，不然这个事儿它根本说不通。

所以说那家伙片子也拍了性别也验了，明明从鼻毛到腿毛都是跟天然卷一样卷曲的Alpha，他到底为什么能怀孩子？  
土方百思不得其解。

这不科学。

“诶呀土方先生你就不要纠结了，旦那的人设从来就没科学过。”一口消灭掉最后一个团子，冲田总悟吧唧吧唧着开始劝他，“我觉得你与其有时间琢磨旦那把孩子揣哪儿了，吧唧吧唧，不如想想该怎么给他接生。我没记错的话，快足月了吧？”  
“接个毛线！”土方拎过刀站起身，“我不搞清楚孩子在哪儿怎么接？他根本没长出口，难道要把孩子拉出来吗？”  
冲田一脸正经：“我觉得从嘴里出来也是个不错的选择。毕竟China已经在原作里亲身示范过了，这法子应该是可行的。”  
土方狠狠的剜他一眼：“行你麻痹！这一天天的操蛋日子……走了。”  
“土方先生，我说真的呢。不然你总不能让旦那去剖吧？我听说剖腹产要切七层，你肯定舍不得他受苦。比克大魔王是个可靠的角色，你要相信比克相信爱！反正你这崽儿从哪进去的就得从哪出来，没毛病。”  
“闭嘴！”

 

万事屋。  
风尘仆仆的当了一天人民公仆，土方心力憔悴的刚回到家，一推门就看见坂田银时挺着个肚子仰躺在沙发上，脸上盖着本翻开的Jump。  
一副让人看着就想抽他的废柴样儿。

压着火气脱了鞋和外套，土方强忍着把这只银卷毛拽起来胖揍一顿的冲动走进屋——  
然后到卧室给人取了条毯子。

这家伙也太不会照顾自己了，都快三十的人了还躺沙发上就睡，也不知道盖条毯子。  
冻着他就算了，冻着孩子怎么办！  
土方如是想着，仔仔细细的帮银时掖好了毯子。

然而就在他打算起身瞬间，一只有力的手突然握住了他的小臂，然后发狠的往下一拽——土方没防备，整个人刷啦就扑在那只卷毛了身上。  
好在他反应迅速，在最后关头伸手撑住了沙发，没压着孩子。

抬手拿开脸上的书，坂田银时笑嘻嘻的露出那张欠揍的脸来：“多串可真好，会主动帮阿银盖毯子，阿银我好感动啊。”

操，中套了。

土方觉得自己脸有点儿烧：“混蛋！你居然装睡！”  
“阿银这是在闭目养神啦闭目养神，毕竟肚子里揣着那么大个东西很容易累啊。”  
“所以说你一个Alpha到底为什么会怀孕啊！你把孩子揣哪儿了啊！”  
“诶呀多串你还纠结这事儿呐？反正阿银我可以保证孩子是你的，这不就行了嘛！”

“怎么可能行啊！Alpha怀孕这么不科学的事儿你要不要这么淡定啊！”经验丰富如坂田银时，不过两句话的功夫，就成功把土方气的脸红脖子粗脑子当机，“按理说我怀上都不该你怀上好吗！”  
话一出口，他自己先愣了一下。  
结果还是银时的反应比较快：“诶多串你原来很想给阿银我生孩子吗？那咱们这胎之后立刻就开始努力吧！阿银我一定会非常努力的！”  
“努力你个大头鬼啊！我看你这家伙就是单纯的精虫上脑！放我下去！”土方说着扭了扭腰，试图摆脱对方握在自己腰上的手。  
“哇啊啊多串别动！孩子孩子！”不动声色的掐紧了土方的腰，银时对自己的偶像派演技丝毫没有自觉，“诶呦喂好疼啊！要掉了要掉了！孩子要掉了！”  
“你敢不敢装的再假一点儿啊！老子都没碰到你好吗！”

虽然话是这么说，但土方还真没敢再动。  
毕竟他自个儿没生过孩子，身为Omega的自我修养也无限趋近于零，还真就拿不准这家伙是装的还是演的。

万一真跟电视剧里似的一碰就血流成河一尸两命撒手人寰就麻烦了。  
土方·不敢动·十四郎如是想。

一看这招管用，坂田银时立刻打算得寸进尺。然而他还没来得及付诸行动，玄关处突然传来了开门声。  
紧随而至的还有新八和神乐雀跃到让他动胎气的声音：“我们回来了！今天的委托人超——慷慨，晚上咱们出去撸一顿吧！阿银（小银）你觉得烧烤怎——你们在干什么？”

银时&土方：……

银时觉得是时候该教教这俩孩子啥是看时机了。  
太会坏事儿。

此时只见坏事儿中的战斗机神乐走进来，老妈子般的一插腰：“你们在干什么呢！小银你还怀着身孕呢怎么能乱来啊噜！小小银要是出事了怎么办！妈妈桑我可还等着抱孙子呢！”  
“你个没大没小的擅自当谁的妈妈啊！抱什么孙子我看你自个儿就是个孙子！你抱你自己得了！”

新八推了推眼镜：“阿银，虽然小神乐最后那句话很混蛋，但她说的还是有道理的，你怀着孕呢确实不应该乱来。土方先生也是，平时就算了，特殊时期怎么能还由着阿银呢，这是一尸两命的事儿啊！”  
“卧槽这他妈的还怪我？”土方刚站起来，一听这话血直往脑门儿上冲，“你他妈怎么不问问这混账玩意儿做了啥，赶上这么个东西我他妈能怎么——”  
“阿八你胆儿肥了啊，连我媳妇儿都敢说。什么有道理，有个毛的道理。”扶着腰站起来，银时熟练的打断了土方的话，“我他妈头三个月的时候你们说保胎要禁欲，中间三个月的时候你们说不稳当要禁欲，现在都末尾三个月了你们他妈居然说怕早产要禁欲？！是，这个小小银是安全了，但是他下面的那个小小银已经快要憋死了好吗！从阿银我出生起就陪伴着我的小小银已经忍不下去了啊！再这么憋下去会憋出毛病来的！不信的话你们可以问问多串我相信他也是感同身受的——多串你说是吧？”  
土方面无表情的看着他；“不，我觉得禁欲这事儿他们说的很有道理。”  
“……”

坂田银时表示，他不高兴了，要十四郎亲亲才肯起来。  
土方表示，要不是这家伙怀着身孕他早一巴掌呼上去了。

神乐&新八：妈的智障。

 

鉴于银时的肚子，四个人最终把需要外出的烧烤换成了能在家吃的火锅。  
牛肉的。

于是，在一番残酷的争夺之后，银时和神乐纷纷大着个肚子洗了澡，打着嗝早早儿的钻被窝了。

帮着新八一起清洗完碗筷，土方草草的冲了一下，也赶紧钻了被窝儿。  
累死他了，这几个不省心的。

这日子操蛋的让他只想好好睡个觉。  
结果被窝还没捂热乎呢，银时的手就从后边儿贴上来了。  
同步贴上来的还有那家伙的脸。只见银时一只手撑起半边身子，另一只手越过自己的大肚子艰难的搂上土方的腰，以一种非常扭曲的姿势把自己的嘴贴到了土方耳朵边上，特有情趣的压低了嗓音道：“串儿，咱来一发吧？”

土方被这低音炮激的抖了三抖，脑门儿上的青筋立刻就欢实了起来。他气的哗啦一掀被子：“来你麻痹的来啊！你都这样儿了还不安分！好好睡觉！”  
银时从善如流的往后一倒，双手熟练的捂紧肚子：“诶呦喂！好疼！好疼啊！啊呀呀好疼！我不行了！好疼！太疼了！啊啊啊好疼啊！”  
“别装了你！一天喊八百遍肚子疼，狼来了都没你这么勤奋！”  
“是真的疼啊！我不能动胎气的好么！没听见刚才说会早产的么！而且多串你好无情啊阿银我都帮你生孩子了你还凶我！我这是十月怀胎的苦啊知道么！分娩可是世界上最痛的痛！我帮你受了这么大苦你还不感激我！阿银我的心好痛啊！啊！”  
土方表情一僵：“你……你真觉得疼？”  
“当然了！”银时可怜巴巴的一甩头，居然还挤出两滴眼泪，“孕夫都是很脆弱的好吗！我全身都好痛啊！不行了，我觉得孩子保不住了！啊！”

面对如此虚假的演技，没怎么见过世面的土方一下就慌了。他非常关切的想把银时扶起来，但是这孙子一直在那儿扭啊扭的导致他压根儿没地方下手。  
于是在一番激烈的思想斗争之后，土方最终起身，勇敢的离开了温暖的被窝，决定去打个120。  
结果他刚转过身腿还没迈开呢，就被坂田银时从后头一把抱住了腰往后一拉，直接给拽到了地上。

土方在心里默默骂了个娘。  
又他妈中这家伙的套了。  
天杀的坂田银时。

顾及着对方肚子里的崽儿，土方很憋屈的不敢反抗，只能撇过头冷冷看着银时：“你不是肚子疼吗？现在不疼了？”  
“不疼了，当然不疼了。”坂田银时笑得一脸阴谋得逞，“咱儿子多懂事啊，怎么可能坏他老爸的人生大事儿呢！”  
“我看他巴不得坏你的人生大事，不然他的人生连开始都困难了。”  
“你说什么呢多串！咱儿子咋可能那么没眼力劲儿？放心，他一定在为他爸爸成功而圆满的人生骄傲。”  
“你就扯吧你，这种时候也敢——卧槽！你摸哪儿呢！”

众所周知，坂田银时是个小机灵鬼。  
所以，在土方非常有分量的质疑面前，他没有选择正面回答，而是直接握住了土方的命根子，并且非常富有技巧的上下套弄了起来，还顺带释放了自己的信息素。  
于是跟银时同步禁欲了好几个月的土方还没来得及发出第二个质疑，就说不出整句了。

“啊，哈……天然卷你……唔！住手——呃！啊……唔呃……哈……”

偏过身抓住银时的肩膀保持平衡，土方艰难的试图守住自己男性尊严的最后一点儿底线，并且言辞逐渐骂街。  
可惜没啥卵用，还很快就射了。

不过说实话，他这还真是，有点儿快啊。  
算了没关系，反正他是受。

半倚在银时身上喘息着，土方也顾不得自家儿子禁不禁压了。房间中浓郁的Alpha气息使他燥热，后颈的腺体久逢甘露，在逐渐苏醒的同时甚至雀跃着迎合上侵略者的邀请。后穴的潮湿与男人手中浓稠的白浊一起，恶劣的提醒着他自己淫荡不堪的事实。土方半眯着眼，一边在心理上厌恶着身体的反应，一边在生理上享受着这份快感，甚至乐于索取更多。

然而生理上的快感导致心理上的厌恶，可刻意避免快感反而会增加那个抖S卷毛的快感，然后制造更多快感让他避无可避，所以到头来他根本无能为力。

他妈的，烦死了。

烦躁的推开银时，土方不太稳当的晃了晃，最终很有骨气的立住了身子。  
无视了身体里叫嚣的燥热，他转头看向银时：“行了，你折腾也折腾完了，睡觉！”  
“诶——串儿你好无情啊。自己爽完了就不管别人了吗？你看你都这么稠了，阿银我作为攻可是比你有过之而无不及的！你好歹礼尚往来帮阿银我解决一下吧！”  
“你不会自己解决啊？出门右拐，厕所不送。”土方说着掀开被窝，打算用睡眠强行麻痹发情。

虽然这法子从没管用过，尤其是这只银卷毛在边上的情况下。  
但是你不能对一个傲娇要求太多是不是。

“不——要——”一把拉住土方的胳膊，银时果然不负众望的焊死了车门，坚定的与幼儿园南辕北辙，“阿银要多串帮阿银弄。而且阿银我大着个肚子很难够到好嘛！光是握住就花费了全部力气了根本不可能享受精髓啊！这可是串儿你的亲生儿子！你不能如此不负责任啊！而且现在咱俩离生米煮成熟饭就差一个干字了，我让你叫停读者也不让你叫停啊！你不想让作者掉粉的对吧？”  
“我觉得读者们不太可能会想看大肚子攻……”  
“谁说不可能的！世上无奇不有啊无奇不有。你看复联四雷神不是也很受欢迎嘛！毛茸茸的多可爱！大肚子攻有什么不好，我们不是胖，我们只是毛茸茸的！”  
“不你倒不胖，你就是肚子里揣了个崽儿……”  
“那就更没有问题了啊！在cp文里一切都要为h服务啊串儿你难道不知道吗？崽儿永远是助攻，你看看隔壁的小岁，多么生动形象的例子！”  
“你他妈……”挣不脱银时的桎梏，又被这家伙说的哑口无言，土方感到非常烦躁。空虚感缠着燥热一起从尾椎骨攀上来，他的大脑在一片混沌中下达了一个不太清明的指示：

答应这家伙吧，不然他怕是今晚都不会放过自己。  
他可快撑不住了。

智商下降到这个地步，看来是快撑不住了。  
何止是撑不住了，烧傻了都。

“……好吧。”

土方说着就伸手去扒银时的裤头。他脑子里现在是一团浆糊，晕晕乎乎的只想赶紧解决了这家伙然后专心压制体内乱窜的激素。  
然而专攻土方二十年的老手坂田银时光从他家多串脸红的程度就判断出了他现在的身体状态。  
于是他一把握住了土方的手腕。

土方抬眼，疑惑的看向他。  
自家的Omega面上泛着奇异的潮红，微张的小口喘息，温热却缺乏规律；那一双泛着水光的蓝眼睛收起了惯用的冰冷，无防备的茫然着，不自知的露出一副弱势且适于被欺负的表情。坂田银时光是这样看着土方，就感到自己下面又胀大了几分。

土方很是摸不透这只发情的卷毛：“干嘛，不是你自己说——”  
“阿银不要手。”坂田银时危险的眯起眼，盯的土方一阵哆嗦，“阿银要土方君用、屁、股。”

土方觉得自己的脑子轰的一下炸成了天边的一朵云彩。  
让他挥一挥衣袖走吧，他保证不带走一片云彩，只要这只卷毛不贴上来就行。

“你你你……你在说什么啊！你他妈脑子被精虫吃了吗！而且你这副德行怎么可能进得去，会卡住的，绝对会卡住的！”  
“就一次嘛～用骑乘应该不会卡住的，正面不行就换背面。阿银我可是很久都没有和土方君深入交流过了，寂寞的很啊！如果我心理状态不好的话可是会影响儿子的哦！为了儿子着想串儿你就让我来一发吧，保证就一发！”  
“去你妈的为儿子着想！我要真同意了才他妈是对不起他啊！绝对不行！没戏！老子坚决不会和你做的！”  
“串儿～”  
“不行！”土方的态度很坚决。  
“串儿，就一发嘛～”银时坚持不懈。  
“不行！你他妈每次都这么说！我信了你的邪了！”态度仍然很坚决。  
“串儿～阿银我真的忍不了啦～”开始死缠烂打。  
“不、不行！你放开！我要睡觉！”土方有点儿动摇了。  
“串儿～你不忍心看到阿银受苦吧？阿银都帮你十月怀胎了，就满足我这个小小的心愿嘛-～我保证让你也爽到啦！”银时赶紧趁热打铁。  
“我、我才没有！你放开我！我要睡觉！”

十分钟后。

“串儿～”  
“……下不为例。”

真香。

其实土方刚说完就有点儿后悔，然而坂田银时怎么可能可他这个机会。对方话音刚落，他就已经把不知道从哪儿掏出的润滑剂和安全套塞到了土方手里，笑得一脸淫荡：“好，既然串儿你答应了，那你就自己扩张吧，顺便帮阿银我把套带上，我自己不是很方便。不用担心，我会在旁边提供语言指导的，你是个成熟的土方君了，该学会自己给自己扩张了。”  
土方努力控制着自己去抓村麻纱的手：“我操你妈坂田银时你别得寸进尺！老子——啊！”

深知傲娇的本性，坂田银时根本不听他废话。他熟练的把土方翻了个个儿，握着对方腰腹的手向上一提，直接就给人摆成了适合扩张的姿势。  
而土方并没有来得及挣扎，裤子就一接茬儿也光荣的沦陷了。

富有技巧地按揉着土方后穴的软肉，银时淫笑着开口道：“阿银给多串扩张也不是不可以啦，只不过阿银我现在饥渴难耐，不保证不会扩张到一半就忍不住直接捅进去哦～那样应该会很疼吧，哎呀，真是想想就痛呢～”  
“……”

土方沉默了一下。  
然后喜闻乐见的怂了：“你……别……我自己来……”

废话这种时候还保持什么傲娇人设啊！  
而且都老夫老妻了孩子都有了自己扩张一下也不会怎么破坏人设的对吧？对吧？

都说这世界上的疼痛分十三级，最高一级是分娩。  
而土方觉得这主要是因为分娩的孕妇们都他妈幸运的长全了入口。  
作为一个铁骨铮铮的警察硬汉，他要负责任的说，坂田银时的一下捅进来绝对是第十四级疼痛。

所以总之不能让那家伙一下捅进来就对了。

“哟西！”把手指从土方体内抽出来，银时半靠着枕头往旁边一躺，“那咱们开始吧，阿银我可是很擅长言、语、调、教、的哦～”  
他那声打着转儿的尾音让土方哆嗦了一下，差点儿就提起裤子跑路了。  
然而，自己答应的扩张，哭着也得扩张完。  
「一旦约定，誓死也要遵守」这是武士最基本的信誉。

于是非常有信誉的土方先生往手上倒了些润滑剂，然后羞耻的伸向自己的后穴。

坂田银时看的眼睛都亮起来了。  
哦天哪他家串儿这种满脸通红跪趴在地上手指黏糊糊的伸向自己后穴的样子简直太色情了！这是什么天生名器！还有那种蹙着眉闭着眼却不受控制的张口喘息的表情也是！天啊！不行了他忍不住了！他想要直接插进去把这家伙干到说不出话哭着求饶！他要射到最里面！他要看着这家伙颤抖高潮的脸温柔的侵略他的口腔，然后缓慢的把黏糊糊湿哒哒的性器退出来，慢到那家伙的小穴会收缩着挽留——如果再辅以那些恶劣低俗的混账情话，刺激那家伙的精神——哦天啊！他几乎可以想象出他家串儿疲累却死撑的表情了！那副受了欺负的委屈样真是让他爱不释手！天啊！  
世上怎么他妈的会有土方十四郎这样的尤物！

坂田银时体内的野兽兴奋了起来。那一双血色的红眸沉淀着，颜色深的可怕。  
然而他自个儿搁这儿意淫了半天，土方连根手指都没捅进去。

毕竟就算再怎么老夫老妻，也不能改变他不会扩张的事实。  
操！

“天然卷……”眼看手指上的润滑剂风干的差不多了，土方不得已开口求助，“这个……他妈……”

麻痹的他说不出来。  
太羞耻了啊啊啊啊啊！

好在关键时刻从不掉链子的模范攻坂田银时立刻领悟了他的意思：“啊啦，串儿你不用那么紧张，放松。先揉揉旁边的软肉，然后慢慢的试着放一节手指进去——对，没错。进去了吗？试着再深入一点——慢慢来。手指会觉得挤，不过没关系，可以试着动一动搅一搅，感觉到肠道自动分泌的黏糊糊的体液了吗？那可是润滑的好帮手呢，是多串生为Omega的福利哦～”  
“呃……”土方不自觉地有点儿喘。银时最后那两句话气的他想让人闭嘴，但是空气中浓郁的信息素味刺激着他的身体，男人富有磁性的嗓音蛊惑着他的动作，后穴也确实不知羞耻的产生着男人描述的生理反应——看起来，一切都在与他的理智作对。

土方觉得自己那句下不为例真他妈明智。  
这种事绝对下不为例。

“现在试着再放一根手指进去——乖孩子。”坂田银时的声音里夹杂了一丝愉悦，“试着撑开，疼的话就慢一点。对，就这样放进去。”  
“唔……呃……”  
“往里伸，然后想想阿银我之前是怎么弄的？没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑嘛土方君，阿银相信你是个能举一反三的聪明孩子哦～”  
“呃啊……闭嘴……混蛋……”  
“诶？不是多串要阿银帮你的嘛——对，没错，现在是是第三个指节进去后偏左上的位置，摁一下——”  
“啊！”  
“摸到了嘛？多串果然很聪明啊，一点就通呢～”  
“唔嗯……闭嘴啊……”  
“再摁揉几下那个地方——在旁边打转也可以——唔，可以放进第三根手指了呢——多串真棒！来，像第二根手指那样，慢慢的，先放进一个指节，稍微撑开一点——”

“唔……嗯啊……哈……”土方喘着气，一只手颤颤巍巍的撑着地板保证自己不被被子捂死，另一只手艰难的在后穴开拓。温度偏高的软肉吸吮着自己的手指，导致每一次动作都刺激着尽可能多的神经。一开始略微的不适逐渐被快感替代，他缓慢的搅动着，模糊的水声结合着粘腻感一起缠绕在指尖，令他耳尖滚烫。土方蹙着眉，脑子里嗡嗡作响，任由情欲撕扯着他的理智——他在一片混乱中缓缓的放入了第四根手指。

直到再一次不小心触碰到那个禁忌的点，突然过量的快感才奇异的唤醒了他半刻清明。土方偏过头，正琢磨着怎么跟坂田银时表达一下自己已经差不多了这个事儿，却突然看到自家Alpha脸色煞白的捂着肚子，身下红了一大片。  
土方瞬间有种不好的预感：“你……你怎么了？”  
银时艰难的抬眼看向他，疼的都快说不出话了：“串儿……我觉得我……可能……要生了……”  
土方：……

操。

 

医院。

产房不让进，于是土方只能在走廊里等着，烦躁的转圈圈。  
小家伙怎么回事儿，跟他老子一个德行，太不会看时机了。  
早不出来晚不出来，偏等着箭在弦上整装待发了才出来。

他故意的吧！

土方想起刚才群医生护士看他的眼神就烦。  
看什么看！禽兽的又不是他！  
硬起来消不下去怪他么？他好歹也是个男人啊！而且也不打听打听是谁把他弄硬的！操！

伸手在衣兜里随便一摸，土方愣了愣，随后颤颤巍巍的抬起手。  
他居然找着了一根烟。

太不容易了。

想当初银时怀孕禁欲之后他就同步被禁了烟，不管怎么一吼二骂三切腹，却永远只能得到那个眼镜姐姐的暗黑煎鸡蛋。  
因为一吃他就忘了自己为什么闹了。

好在那个卷毛儿还有点儿良心，隔三差五的能给他搞来那么几根儿解解燃眉之急，让他不至于撞死在电线杆而上。  
就是每次抽完之后都不太能得了下床这事儿让他有点郁闷。

然而戒烟果然是不可能的。  
小心翼翼的捧着一根烟的土方想。  
这么破坏人设的事怎么能干呢！

激动过后，土方满含热泪的把烟叼在嘴里，突然觉得银时啊儿子啊什么的都不重要了。  
有烟如此，夫复何求。

他这反应怎么跟吸了毒似的。  
这人设要不还是去了吧，保护未成年人，人人有责啊。  
作为一个未被保护过的未成年人我深知其危害。

烟瘾得到满足，土方颤着身子飘飘然了一会儿，才发现自己忘了点火。  
他赶紧浑身上下的开始掏打火机。

土方掏啊掏，掏啊掏，都掏到外婆桥了，还是没找到。  
他郁闷的刚打算抬起头，突然，唇上一凉。

“！”

土方猛地抬眼，却发现拖着一车手术器械的护士长正站在他面前不满的看着他，手上的手术剪刀闪着森森寒光。  
而他对着眼儿看了看自己嘴里的半截烟，愣是没反应过来。

把剪刀放回去，护士长很有职业精神的开始教育土方：“我说你这个小伙子哟，这么大个人了还不知道医院里不准吸烟吗？！你媳妇儿在里头受苦，你居然好意思在外头破坏环境！让你媳妇吸了二手烟产不出奶来怎么办啊！”  
土方被说的一脸懵逼：“呃……他不是我媳妇儿……不对那什么产奶这事儿离他好像有点儿遥远……”  
“远个屁！”护士长激动的一拍手术车，震的那些器械哗啦啦抖了三抖，“赶上你们这种不知道怜香惜玉的混蛋最可怜了！你知道你媳妇儿现在难产吗！生不出来刚才紧急改成剖了！那孩子可真坚强啊疼的笔都拿不稳了还能自己签字，太叫人心疼了——”  
“什么？！改剖了？！你们知道孩子在哪儿了？”这消息太过刺激，吓得土方激动的一把抓住护士长的双肩，连烟掉了都不知道。

反正也只剩半截了。  
不过这医院虽然不让抽烟，但随地乱扔垃圾倒是没人管哈。

“不、不知道。”护士长被他这反应吓了一跳，连带着舌头有点儿打结，“那孩子好像和正常人不太一样，我们打算先切着看看，反正那么大一个孩子肯定很好找。哎呀不和你说了，我得赶紧把这些工具送进去。”  
话音未落，护士长已经一阵风一般的窜进了手术室。

失去了烟的土方一脸呆萌的愣在原地。  
先……切着……看看……  
切看……看看……  
看看……  
……

等等你们是正规医院吧！这么不负责真的好吗！  
给那个卷毛切腹别拉上老子儿子啊！那家伙士道觉悟不足行当切腹，他儿子可绝不会这么没品！

但其实……也说不好……  
想起自己崽儿挑的这个降生时间，土方觉得这小家伙还真是和他爸一样很会坏事儿。  
他妈的，这卷毛不会又给他生出个坏事儿专业户吧？虽然都说儿子随妈，但万一是随生的那个也不好说。

不过有他的优良基因在，中和一下应该不会那么不靠谱。  
蛋黄酱大神保佑啊，他真不想再多个祖宗供着了。

土方继续烦躁的转圈圈。  
还没有烟。

 

熬了一宿，手术终于结束了。

医生和护士从手术室鱼贯而出，主刀医生走到土方面前摘下口罩，让他进去瞧瞧产夫。  
其实土方比较好奇他儿子怎么样了，但为了不让自己显得像个渣男，他还是听话的打算先去看看那个卷毛。  
而且他也挺担心这不靠谱医院的剖腹产的。

银时躺在白色的手术床上，身上盖着白床单，露出半截白色条纹的病号服，脸色白的明显失血过多。  
他本来就白，头发又是银白色，土方眯了眯眼，觉得要不是自己眼神儿好，还真不见得瞧得见他。  
这家伙都快和床融为一体了。

八成是听见了他的动静，银时睁开眼，虚弱地朝他笑了一下：“哟，串儿你来啦？”  
有气无力的。

土方抿着嘴没接话。  
这情景老让他想起三叶去世那天。  
那天他虽然怂得一逼没敢去见三叶，却还是远远的看了一眼的。那个病房的色调，和三叶惨白的脸色，跟坂田银时现在一摸一样。

土方突然觉得胸口特闷的慌。

“哎呀串儿你怎么脸比我还白，刚才被切腹的又不是你。”土方没接茬儿，银时倒也不在乎。他勾着嘴角，脸上仍带着那张玩世不恭的皮，语气一如既往的散漫，“诶，你掀开被子帮我看看，他们给我切成什么样儿了。麻药打太多我这底下还没知觉呢，躺着让人随便切可真不好受。你赶紧看看，我命根子还在吧？”  
“你那孽障东西切了最好。”土方皱着眉拉过被子的一角，“切了老子乐得清静。”  
“你这话就不厚道了啊串儿，小小银要是没了，完犊子的可是你后半生的性福啊！欲火焚身可不好受呢，是吧？”  
“老子不会买抑制剂啊？白痴！切了我正好认真工作升职加薪，浴火重生重新走上人生巅峰。喂，你这衣服是撩起来还是解开？”  
“解开吧解开吧，撩起来还要动腰，我这麻药劲儿还没过呢。”银时说着说着表情逐渐姨母笑，“哎呀没想到我也有一天能享受到土方君的脱衣服务。”  
土方脸一红：“滚你妈的瞎说啥呢！”

解开扣子，把病号服往两边一拉。  
只见银时肚子上赫然一个大洞！  
土方猛地睁开眼睛。

愣了几秒，满头大汉的鬼副长才后知后觉的反应过来。  
他妈的是梦。

是梦。

他妈的！为什么！会做！这种！梦！  
桂今天进产房跟他有什么关系！  
他明明一点儿也不想要孩子！  
一！点！儿！也！不！

土方正在这儿义愤填膺呢，搂着他的银时突然动了动。

然后他就听到那头卷毛迷迷糊糊的声音：“唔……串儿？你没睡？”  
土方默了默：“……做噩梦了。”  
“啊啦……串儿你还没缓过来？”费劲白来的撩开半拉眼皮，困得魂不附体的银时轻轻拍了两下土方的背，敷衍的安慰道，“别担心啦，阿银我不会让你受假发那种苦的……啧啧啧，假发今天那嚎的，跟杀猪似的，太惨了，矮杉的混账程度果然和身高成反比。阿银我可不忍心让自己媳妇儿受这种苦。串儿你要是真想要孩子啊，我就去问问源外老头，看看能不能让我帮你生。不怕，昂。”

说完他紧了紧握着土方腰身的手，眼一闭又他妈的要睡过去。

“不不不，”回想了一下梦里这只卷毛大着个肚子的混账样儿，土方特没种的浑身一个激灵，“还是我来生吧。”

……  
空气尴尬的沉默了三秒。

“不……那个我是说——呃！”  
回过神儿之后土方立刻试图亡羊补牢，然而银时一个鲤鱼打挺翻过身来，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势就把他压在了身下。

土方脸上的冷汗唰的就下来了：“你——”  
坂田淫时激动的人如其名：“串儿没想到你这么想帮阿银我生孩子——阿银我真的太感动了！咱们现在立刻马上开始努力吧！”  
“啥……等等！卧槽你干嘛！刚才不是刚完事儿！卧槽——”


	28. 您的好友女装大佬已上线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看题目，划重点，要考

中午十二点，西乡人妖店。

银时和高杉非常有默契的坐在了离表演台子最远的角落。  
毕竟近距离观看一大群胡子拉碴浓妆艳抹的老爷们儿跳脱衣舞这事儿实在是过于刺激了。  
而且还影响胃口。

点了两瓶香槟，高杉特骚包的把脚往椅子上一搭，摆出了他经典弹三弦儿的姿势：“说吧银时，你让曼子叫我来，到底什么事。”  
“这个不重要，”银时瞥了眼账单，“有件事儿我要先跟你确认一下。”  
“说。”  
“一会儿是你结账吧？”  
“……”

“银时，看来你真的是堕落了。”高杉说着，自以为非常优雅的嘬吧了口烟管，“连这点儿酒钱都不愿意出，你心中的野兽已经停止咆哮了吗？”  
“这跟野兽不野兽的没什么关系吧，”面对高杉针对男人尊严的犀利挑衅，银时仍然淡定的挖着鼻孔，“我只是穷而已。”  
“呵，真是难看啊，银时。这个连酒钱都付不起的世界，为什么你可以如此享受的活着的呢？”  
“你付得起不就得了。”坂田银时说着，挖鼻孔的手突然一顿，“等等，你不会也付不起吧？那完蛋了，咱们赶紧跑路吧，不然咱俩身为男性的尊严一定会被西乡特盛那半老猛男拿来血债血偿的。”  
“咳！我——咳咳！”银时这话气的高杉一口烟没提上来，“咳咳咳……我当然付得起！咳咳咳咳……”  
“那你他妈的瞎扯个什么劲儿啊，不想你男人的尊严被踩在脚下摩擦就请客。”银时说着指了指台上正扭秧歌儿的桂，“不然咱俩都得是那个下场。”

“我怎么可能为了这两瓶酒钱牺牲自己的尊严——咳。我的重点是，银时你居然已经堕落到——”  
“有人能请客我干嘛还要花钱？有钱不省白不省，毕竟会请客的傻子可不多。”  
“……”

“其实也没什么大事儿。就是听假发说你和神乐他哥乱搞，来看看你的菊花还健不健在。”  
高杉脸色复杂：“我看你是盼着我失身——不对为什么一定是我的菊花遭殃而不是他的菊花？”  
银时眼皮都懒得掀一下：“因为拼体力你打不过他啊。你以为夜兔那一锅锅的米饭都是白吃的——不对你为什么不否认，你俩真搞上了？！”  
“滚！他就来鬼兵队住两天，曼子不过是嫌他吃得多而已。我已经把荞麦面和美味棒的存货补上了，你哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去吧。”  
“诶诶！你怎么能这样！阿银我可是好心帮忙啊！万事屋的委托费你别想赖账啊！”

“二位，您的香槟。”突然，一个沙哑的男声从旁边传来。  
而且怎么听怎么像土方十四郎。  
于是本来瘫在椅子上的坂田银时立马就来了精神：“多串？”

听到这俩字儿，端着酒的人妖明显僵了一下。  
然后僵硬着脖子咔嚓咔嚓的扭过头看向银时：“先，先生，您……认错人了……吧？”

看到人妖那张脸，银时脸色也是一僵：“呃……是。认错了认错了，没什么，你赶紧走吧。”  
他话音未落，黑头发水手服的人妖已经从善如流的溜了。

一直坐在旁边没吱声儿的高杉抿了口酒，然后非常熟练的提了一壶没开的：“看不出来啊，这儿居然还有你认识的人？银时你的口味果然和头发同步卷曲了吗。”  
银时想起刚才那个人妖浓妆淡抹的脸，一阵反胃，赶紧摆手：“认错人了，认错人了。我的天哪那个脸白的，他得糊了多少面粉上去啊！画个烈焰鱼唇就算了，还搞个blingbling的眼影，然后居然还只涂了一边……天啊，我的眼睛啊！”  
高杉非常的幸灾乐祸：“活该，谁叫你瞎认人。”

此时，台上的桂刚好扭完秧歌儿下了台，衣服也不换就跑了过来：“晋助，你们在这儿啊！”  
银时赶紧自觉的往里边儿挪了挪——他天真的以为今天他是来和桂一起讨伐高杉的。  
然而桂连个眼神都没赏给他：“晋助你往里挪挪，我坐不下。”

银时：？？？

你俩不是闹别扭了吗？！你他妈怎么还这么自如的坐他旁边？！  
得不到的永远在骚动啊假发！你不能让这家伙太轻易得手啊！你俩要屁事儿没有我来干嘛的！回家抱着媳妇儿睡觉不好吗？！  
操！

而另一边，原本应该被讨伐的高杉美滋滋的搂过桂的腰，然后非常欠抽的给了银时一个得瑟的眼神。  
银时一口白花花的银牙都要咬碎了。

他妈的他明明是松下三萌里资历最老的那个，为什么总是处于食物链的底端！  
这俩孙子为什么总能在他面前亮的堪比激光突破天际闪瞎他的24K纯金狗眼！  
而且矮杉你他妈得瑟个屁啊！他家多串可是又软又嫩还傲娇，比面前这个一根儿筋的傻逼强了不知道多少倍好吗！一个活了二十多年没追到初恋改用幼驯染凑活的人有他妈什么好得瑟的！本质上还不是一个师控！  
多串可是他初恋！初恋！

银时心里正疯狂的找平衡呢，桂突然一本正经的开口，第一句话就差点儿没给他气背过气去。  
“那个，银时，咱们今天是来干嘛的来着？”

 

更衣室。

土方惊魂未定的踹开更衣室的门，无视了原田铁之助等一帮队士讶异的眼神，抄起桌上的水不管三七二十一就灌了下去。  
原田犹豫着不知道该不该告诉土方那水有人喝过。

负责化妆的冲田从手机上抬起头：“怎么，土方先生你掉马了？”  
“没有。”土方说着抹了一把嘴，并不知道自己糊了一脸的白粉和口红，“差一点儿，但是有惊无险。不过那家伙的表情有点儿奇怪——你赶紧把这妆给我搞完，半不拉差的吓死个人，我他妈出去绕这一圈都快被眼神戳出窟窿了。”

冲田眯眼看着他：“谁叫你妆没化完呢就抢着给旦那那桌上酒，欲求不满的土方先生真是可怕。”  
“谁他妈的欲求不满了！我这不是怕别人和他们近距离接触偷摸儿传递信息吗！山崎隔那么老远监视屁用没有好吗！你以为老子想顶着张没化完的脸出去吓人啊？！还不都是为了任务！”  
对讲机那头儿的山崎很委屈：“土方先生我有很认真的在看着老板他们啊！而且我觉得你脸吓人应该不是妆化到一半的问题，你这妆面要是都画好了只会更吓哔——”

“土方先生，我觉得你还应该换件衣服，你身上这件水手服出去太容易被旦那他们认出来了。”干净利落的掐了山崎的无线电，冲田从身边一大堆女装里随手抽出了一件紫色和服，“而且我觉得这件的这个gay里gay气的颜色实在是很适合你，不穿可惜。”  
土方压着火气开始四处找镜子：“去你妈的。化妆镜呢？你干嘛把山崎掐了，你个不靠谱的到底他妈给老子画成什么鬼样了操——喂！原田！镜子呢！”

被点名的原田疯狂的往角落瑟瑟发抖的队士堆里挤，试图把自己锃光瓦亮的光头隐没在浓密茂盛的黑发里头。

冲田从衣服堆底下取出镜子挥了挥，淡淡的瞥了眼土方：“土方先生，你真想看？”  
暴躁的土方根本不跟他废话：“拿来！”

 

三秒之后，西乡人妖店里传来一声怒吼响彻天际的怒吼。  
“冲田总悟我操你妈！！！！！”


	29. 真选组呢？他妈的真选组呢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜土方成功掉马～十、八、摸、哦～

坂田银时蛋疼的看着面前两位恩恩爱爱你侬我侬的重点通缉攘夷志士。

真选组呢？他妈的真选组呢？  
他昨天那通举报电话打水漂儿了？快来啊这儿有俩高级通缉犯公然搞基破坏公共场所环境和谐大肆宣扬非正常性关系，你们那个什么扫黄办打非办拉拉办随便什么办都可以赶紧来把这俩孙子拖走关起来啊！不然他这个良好市民的眼睛和心理健康要被摧残到报废了！这算是执法不力吧是要补偿他的吧绝对是吧！他要求公款报销医药费啊听到没有！报销！  
而且要土方十四郎亲自陪他去医院！不然他幼小的心灵就会受到二次伤害！会得PTSD的！PTSD知道吗！会变得跟受惊的小鹿一般楚楚可怜瑟瑟发抖整天缠着多串丧失自己出门的能力的！要多串亲亲抱抱举高高才肯起来！你们不希望看到这篇文里英俊潇洒风流倜傥的地痞攻变成软软糯糯小奶狗攻吧？不希望就赶紧过来把这俩家伙处理了啊！他快瞎了！

这一整场人间惨剧都被暗戳戳监视着他们仨的山崎退看在了眼里。  
虽然并没有接收到坂田银时的眼神，善解人意的山崎小天使还是拿起了对讲机：“喂喂，呼叫蛋黄，我是红豆，呼叫蛋黄，我是红豆，蛋黄听到请回答，蛋黄听到请回答，over。”  
对讲机里滋啦一阵杂音，然后一个清冷的声线传了过来：“红豆红豆，我是抖S王子。蛋黄正在闹脾气砸桌子，啥事儿？”  
“我是红豆，我是红豆，老板的脸色不太对，好像出事了，请求蛋黄支援。重复一遍，老板的脸色不太对，好像出事了，请求蛋黄支援。还有抖S王子你忘了话要说两遍了，还有抖S王子你忘了话要说两遍了，还忘了说over，还忘了说over，over。”  
“收到收到。诶土方先生你别脱了直接把和服套外头吧，山崎说旦那要撑不住了！喂山崎，土方先生马上过去，你先继续盯着。”  
“不是山崎是红豆！不是山崎是红豆！暗号啊冲田队长暗号！咱们在执行机密任务啊怎么能说真名呢！会暴露的啊！还有你又忘了说两遍和over！over。”  
“山崎你也没说两遍啊，o什么ver啊你再废话我就把你掐了，好好干活儿盯着旦那，我要好好调教一下土方先生他又开始砸东西了。”  
“等等？冲田队长——喂？喂？冲田队长？喂？！”

真把他掐了啊。  
山崎非常郁闷的啃了口红豆包，突然又有点儿担心土方。  
毕竟听起来冲田已经在抻皮带了。  
希望副长能撑到老板来救他。

Joy3这边。  
在和高杉卿卿我我腻腻歪歪了大半个小时之后，桂终于饿了。  
于是高杉立刻冲着服务员一招手：“小二，来碗荞麦面。”  
银时严肃的纠正他：“什么小二，人服务员有名字，叫下巴美。”  
被叫过来的颚美：“讨厌啦，人家叫颚美，才不是什么下巴美。”  
在两个桌位外监视的山崎：“呕。”

吐完之后，他如实的把情况汇报给了更衣室组。

“土方先生，该你出场了。”拍拍土方的肩膀，冲田把腰带一系，“去吧土方丘！就决定是你了！”  
“你他妈瞎模仿什么低龄动画呢！整篇文的适阅年龄都被你拉低了你知道吗！”  
“反正土方先生你本来就低龄啊，快三十的人了连饭都不会做你不低龄谁低龄。”  
“谁说老子不会做饭！我的蛋黄酱盖饭就是一绝啊！绝对是人间至尊的美味好吗？！”  
“你难道以为会做狗粮能给你的烹饪技能加分……？”  
“蛋黄酱不是狗粮！不许你侮辱蛋黄酱！快向蛋黄灵道歉！”

在厨房执勤的铁之助突然风风火火的跑了进来：“副长！荞麦面来了！”  
“去吧土方先生！”把托盘塞到土方手里，冲田一脚就给他踹出了更衣室，“这个任务的成败就看你了！拖累全组完不成任务的土方先生可是要以士道觉悟不足切腹谢罪的，祝你马到成灾，成功掉马哦！”  
“你小子他妈的就是想我死吧混蛋！”

 

银时是真的头一次知道人妖店里还买荞麦面。  
他还以为这地儿充其量就是个酒馆呢。  
真是个被人妖耽误了的多功能定食屋。

“您的荞麦面。”  
颚美离开不过两分钟，餐品就被端了上来。银时挑挑眉。  
哟呵，上菜还挺快。  
西乡外卖很有前途啊。

只是这个紫和服的声儿怎么听起来也那么像他家多串儿。  
难道他已经饥渴到幻听了吗？  
不应该啊明明昨天才一起愉快的玩了医患play，他易感期也不是这几天啊？  
银时非常疑惑。

但是他可不敢让这个人妖再转过头了。  
不然真选组还没来他的眼睛就先壮烈牺牲了。  
所以说，真选组呢？他妈的真选组呢？

这是什么样的工作效率啊！你们再不来桂一会儿吃完了就散了好吗！你们以为攘夷志士会聚在一个地方不动窝儿等着你们来抓么！傻逼如桂都知道跑得快回家过年跑得慢牢底坐穿好吗！身为税金小偷你们难道连这点儿简单的道理都不懂吗！跑得那么慢怎么偷的到啊！小偷的行业竞争也是很激烈的好吗！  
你们简直是小偷届的耻辱啊混蛋！

并不知道自己已经成为了小偷届耻辱的土方放下面刚打算开溜，傻逼届的耻辱桂突然指着他大叫一声，智商强势上线：“诶！这不是鬼副长吗！怎么你也终于觉悟了把肮脏的巴比伦塔拿掉了吗？”  
“瞎说什么呢蔓子，鬼副长怎么可能来这种地方，还穿女装，他不要面子的啊？”瞟了眼土方的脸，高杉非常适时的打断了桂，并且一点儿不给土方留面子，“也就你和银时这种缺乏底线的人会来这儿打工，像鬼副行那么严于律己的体面人估计进这店一趟回去就得切腹谢罪，怎么可能变态到穿上女装进来扮人妖呢！他肯定不是鬼副长，就算他长了张和鬼副长一模一样的脸，那一定也是鬼副长苦命的孪生兄弟，从小得不到父母的爱于是走上了变态的道路——银时，你说是不是？”

“对对对，肯定是这样。”接收到高杉朋友一生一起走的眼神，银时非常配合的疯狂点头，同时一把掐住了打算跑路的土方的手臂，“小哥，我看你挺面生的啊，新来的？你叫啥名字？”  
“我叫十、十、”土方吓得压根儿不敢回头，在脑子里疯狂搜索十字开头的妓女相关词汇，“十、呃、十……十八摸！”

说完他自己先愣了愣，然后立马就要改口。  
“呃，不是，我是说我——啊！”

“你什么？很擅长十八摸？”

事实证明，人间悲剧的发生往往是因为改口不够快。  
所以土方就光荣的悲剧了。

趁着土方改口慌神儿的空档，银时手上一使劲儿，直接把人拽到了自己腿上，然后两只手迅速的拦腰一抱，两只铁臂不动如山，成功让土方哪儿也去不了。  
尤其屁股底下还坐着他的老二，土方连动都不敢动。

银时抱得美人归，根本不耽误，立刻就使出了秘技·咬耳朵：“很擅长十八摸的话，不如一会儿表演给阿银看看啊，土、方、君？”

土方脑子里轰的一下。  
操他妈掉马了。

操操操操操操操掉马了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
他不要面子的啊！

这时，只听耳麦里传来冲田总悟不负责任的呼喊：“散了吧散了吧，土方先生是泼出去了收不回来了，真是个不争气的副长啊！不过旦那干的实在忒呦西，就等着吃喜糖吧大家！”


	30. 听说你们想看车？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时隔好久的更新……前些日子太忙了，sorry  
> 上一章车的呼声很高啊～

坂田银时表示他非常生气。

真选组是有多废物，时间地点都告诉他们了，居然还他妈的需要派卧底？！派卧底就算了，他妈的为什么偏偏派他家多串？！

你看看那个冲田，那个铁之助，一张娃娃脸上嵌着硕大的卡兰姿大眼，多么适合女装玛丽苏！再看看那个大猩猩，那个光头，五大三粗的多么符合人妖的气质！最不济看看吉米君，估计就是画成朵花儿都没人注意得到他，天生擅长和背景融为一体，多么新八！多么卧底！

怎么偏偏就派了他家多串！  
怎么！偏偏！就！派了！他家！多！串！

不过多串穿和服是真的好看诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
好看的他都硬了。

在公共场合对着女装的媳妇儿硬起来，他可太男人了。  
果然只有真男人才能不分场合的忽视大环境，随时兴奋，随时勃起。

“把您脸上那淫笑收一收，生怕别人不知道你是变态还是怎么滴。”呼出一口烟，高杉看了看对面那个嘴角疯狂乱他妈上扬的银卷毛，决定不忍了，“不过我还真不知道你居然和鬼——人妖搞上了，果然这个腐败的世界会让人饥不择食么？你可真是堕落了啊，银时。”  
“你又在那儿自顾自的发表些什么中二发言啊矮杉？”优雅的挖着鼻屎，坂田银时对于高杉晋助毫无技术含量的挑衅嗤之以鼻，“怎么，难道你终于意识到你家假发的脑缺程度于是开始嫉妒阿银我有个能听懂人话的媳妇么？没戏我告诉你！多串是我的！我俩可都已经互相标——啊！多串你掐我干——啊！”  
　　  
土方手里掐着银时腰上的软肉，笑的一脸核善：“闭·嘴。”  
银时：好的媳妇儿，知道了媳妇儿。

“哟哟，”高杉在桌上一敲烟斗，语气酸的倒牙，“悄悄话儿都说上了，你俩赶紧的直走右拐洗手间慢走不送,别搁这儿辣眼睛听到没？”  
“你有脸嫌我辣眼睛？你之前和假发腻腻歪歪卿卿我我那么多年，我说什么了吗我！这叫风水轮流转我告诉你！对象年年有，今儿个到我家！”银时说着揽过土方的肩，“朕今天就要秀死你！以报你这十五年前靠着对象写完作业的一箭之仇！”  
高杉一脸不屑：“你自己上课睡觉，到头来写不出作业赖我？”  
“说的跟你上课听讲似的！要不是你色诱假发帮你写作业，你写的出来才怪！”  
“美貌也是实力的一部分。”高杉理不直气还壮，“是你自己没实力讨不到媳妇。说到底，还是你的问题。”  
“诶哟我去！你一搞早恋的你还有理了？！”愤怒的拍桌而起，银时一只脚立刻就上了桌，“我这是跟紧党的领导，谨遵党的指示，不早恋不撒谎，不会就是不会，一人做事一人当，绝不让别人帮忙代写伪装出自己听了课的假象！不像你，不仅仗着家庭背景明目张胆的早恋，还背信弃义！重色轻友！你忘了我们当时结义的时候怎么说的了吗！架可以打，酒可以喝，烟可以抽，有困难能帮就帮，但谁要是把作业写完了，对不起，我们不认识！你难道忘了大明湖畔的夏雨荷了么！你个无耻之徒！”  
“夏雨荷？谁啊？”高杉莫名其妙的看着他，“你串戏了吧？”  
　　  
这时，一直在旁边专心吃荞麦面的桂突然兴奋地抬起了头：“我知道！夏雨荷是甄嬛的丈夫的儿子的女儿的奶奶的儿媳妇！”  
银时一巴掌把他拍到了碗里：“专心吃你的面去！”  
　　  
“诶诶！干什么！欺负我媳妇儿？”桂糊了一脸面条，高杉立刻就不淡定了，马上撸起袖子也要上桌子，结果腿太短愣是没上去。  
于是他放下腿，拍了拍衣服，然后一脸淡定的搂过一脸挂面的桂：“我告诉你坂田银时，叔可忍，婶可忍不了！就你个满头银发还卷毛的杀马特居然有脸跟我提党的领导？不染发不烫发，上课认真听讲，课下认真完成作业，这可都是小学生守则里的基本内容！你个连小学生守则的不遵守的人还妄想入党？也不看看自己是个什么垃圾！可笑！”  
“老子的头发是纯天然的！没染没烫！而且你个成天蒙只眼的假扮残疾人骗公交专位的中二病有什么资格说我！你的良心不会痛吗！”  
“中二病怎么了？中二病也要谈恋爱不知道吗！我中二我骄傲，日的假发嗷嗷叫！”  
“不是假发是桂！”  
　　  
土方一脸黑线的看着面前这仨人，非常不理解他们到底在吵什么。  
几个高级通缉攘夷分子愣把自己说的跟先进党员五好少年一样，这是个什么操作？  
他一个编制内的都说不出这些话来，果然树没有皮必死无疑，人不要脸天下无敌。

然而他选择要脸。

看着Joy3吵了一会儿，土方突然想起来他还在执行任务呢。  
于是他一扶耳麦，赶紧呼叫冲田：“总悟总悟，听得到吗？我看他们这边一时半会儿智商是上不了线了，你们赶紧出动，一定要趁这个机会一举拿下桂和高杉！”  
“吸溜……老板你这个面不够辣啊——嗯？土方先生？不好意思——吸溜，你刚才说什么？”  
“……你在干嘛呢？”  
“吃面啊——吸溜。”  
“……你他妈的还记不记得你在执行任务啊！老子搁这儿辛辛苦苦的卧底是给你们争取时间吃面的吗？！你他妈赶紧给我滚回来！”  
“诶呀土方先生你不要那么暴躁嘛——吸溜。行那等我吃完了溜达到你那儿正好消消食——吸溜。老板，再来一碗。”  
“……”

土方觉得自己的青筋都快学会反复横跳了。  
然而他旁边特意留了一耳朵的银时此时在正心里疯狂给冲田点赞，并且对于自己终于要摆脱神乐这笔庞大的伙食费而感到无限欣喜。

总一郎君可真是个乐于助人为乐的好孩子啊。

远在面馆的冲田打了个喷嚏，鼻涕差点儿喷面里。  
他擦擦鼻子，又吃了两口，然后抬手就把耳麦掐了  
——并且表示他只想安安静静做个吃面的美男子。

说到一半被掐的土方：“喂总悟你听到没——喂？总悟？总悟？操！”  
这时原田的声音幽幽的传了过来：“副长，你还在男扮女装呢，说话注意点儿别暴露了。”说到这他卡壳了一下，“不对，你已经暴露了。诶呀看来老板对你果然是真爱，这都能认出来——”  
土方黑着脸就把他掐了。

操。  
操。  
操操操操操操操。

看来他只能靠自己了。  
土方气愤的一把把耳麦拽下来，然后一脸便秘的看向银时。

他是真的很不想和这家伙结盟。  
可他一个人又打不过高杉和桂这俩奸夫淫夫。  
真是让人难以抉择。

从一开始就在暗戳戳坚实Joy3的山崎一边流泪一边啃着手中的红豆包。  
他家副长，又把他忘了。


End file.
